Daughter of Mordor
by Nuincalion Griffondor
Summary: This is an AU of what if Sauron had a daughter, she was born at the battle of the last alliance. After Sauron Lost she was found by Elrond and then raised by him. I do not own the lord of the rings or anything middle earthian, that would be the Tolkien family which i am not part of, else i would probably be stinking rich. Please review. Summary bad, story good. Being rewritten
1. Prologue part 1

**A/N: I will be changing a little of the history, but not much and I will be combining book and movie versions using my favorite version of events. I am not the Tolkien family so I do not own the lord of the rings or anything middle earth related, only my OC. Please Reveiw**

SA: the Year 3434

-Elrond

"Isildur took the ring, the strength of men has fallen" I think to myself as I search Bara-Dur.

"Now evil will be allowed to endure."

I am looking through Bara-Dur for any items of power before we destroy it. I hear the crying of a baby from in front of me. I look at my men, wondering if they heard what I heard what i was hearing. I saw my confusion mirrored on there faces, I motioned them to follow me towards the sound, my right hand Glorfindel followed closely behind me. We turned the corner and see a large door with a large lock on it, the crying seemed to be coming from within the room. We look at each other and break the lock on the door and open it. There is a window on the wall, but it is barred, there is a dead young elven woman chained on the wall, in the center of the room is a spiked crib.

"By the Valar," exclaims Glorfindel as he rushes over to the woman to check for the faintest hope that she was still alive. The crying is heard from the crib, I walk over to it. Lying in the crib is a baby girl sobbing and crying. I pick the little girl out of the crib, she is Elven, she looks like a Noldar child. As I pick her up she starts to calm down, as I start rocking her she opens her eyes, I nearly drop the child, her left eye looks exactly like the deceiver's. A slit of darkness among a bright orange eye, the other eye was a dark green like the woods of Lothlorien. Glorfindel walks over and expresses the same shock as me.

"By the Valar, is she?"

"We assume nothing until the Istari have seen her," I say as I stride out of the room, holding the child.

Two Months Later

"Why have you called the full white council to Imladris Lord Elrond?" Saruman the White inquired.

"This meeting troubles me as well," The Lady Galadriel says

"Yes, But if Lord Elrond is not allowed to speak we will never know what he has called us about." Gandalf the Grey interrupts casting a glare

Smiles break out amongst the remaining three wizards and Elrond. Elrond nods to his wife Celebrian who brings out the baby girl. Surprise shows across the faces of the white council.

"This is why you have summoned us Elrond, A baby elf." Saruman scoffed and started to walk out as he gazed at the child's face, then staggered back in shock. The others came and looked at the child's face, seeing her two different eyes. The child giggled at the faces the white council was making Galadriel broke the silence by saying, "A child of Sauron."

"That is my belief," Elrond admitted

"We must destroy her, the risk of her being like her father is too great." Saurman stated starting to raise his staff.

"Now, now let's not be rash in our decision, she might be Sauron's daughter, but by the looks of her she must be half Noldar, which could be good for her future, being a mixture of good and evil." Gandalf exclaimed, looking shocked at Saruman.

"I agree with Mithrandir, she is just a child and we can make it so that she is good. She shall grow up in the care of lord Elrond and his wife." Galadriel stated

"I agree." Radagast pipes up,

"As do I" Alatar chimes in.

"As do I" Pallando agrees.

"Very well then, She will live with Elrond." Saruman concedes , "But I still advise against this."

Elrond looked around at the others than to his wife Celebrian and she nodded smiling and bringing the baby closer.

"Very well, we shall care for the child and make sure she doesn't become her father." Elrond stated as the council started to disperse and return to their parts of middle earth.

Six years later

TA: the year 6

-Gandalf

I arrive in Imladris to visit with Elrond. I ask an elf where the lord Elrond is currently at. The Elf tells me that Elrond is in the Library with his wife. As I walk in I see a small child engrossed in a book sitting at a table full of books. I see Elrond and Celebrian shelving a couple books. I walk over to them smiling, The small girl looks up with curiosity her two colored eyes meeting mine.

(In Elvish) " _Mom, Dad who is the man that just walked in?"_ The young girl asks the two, they turn towards me and then greet me. I respond to the girl,

" _I am Gandalf the Gray, or Mithrandir, the wandering wizard"_

" _Oh, I am Arindil, the adopted daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. It is good to meet you Mithrandir"_

" _Arindil, why don't you take these books to your room while we discuss what mithrandir has come to discuss."_ Celebrian tells her as the girl sighs, then takes a large pile of books and walks out the door and down the hall.

"Have you told her who her father was yet?" I ask looking at the two.

Elrond shakes his head, Then says quietly in dwarvish, " _ **Let us speak in a language in which she cannot understand us in, hopefully**_ _."_

I look confused at them, than Celebrian says in dwarvish, " _ **She is extremely intelligent, and can already speak common and is learning the languages of middle earth. To answer your question we have not told her who her father was, the story that we told was that both of her parents were killed in the war, and that they were both Noldar."**_

" _ **Well she seems like a smart child to say the least."**_ I muse under my breath.

" _ **That is an understatement, she has already read half of the books in this library, she started reading when she was four. Her mind is like a sponge, thirsting for information."**_ Elrond chuckles as he says it.

" _ **Has she shown any magical aptitude?"**_ I inquire.

"Not that we have seen," Celebrian says switching back to the common tongue

"I would like to test her, see if she has potential to become a wielder of magic. After all, there is always need for someone who can do good with magic" I comment as the two look at each other and sigh as if they knew I was going to ask them this.

"We saw this coming Gandalf, and we both think that you should wait until she is older, and wiser" Elrond says with a sigh.

"Well, how old do you think she should be if she can learn to use magic."

"Is thirty to much to ask for,she must learn what is important in life, we will discuss this at a later date Gandalf." Elrond says wearily.


	2. Prologue part 2

**A/N- I want to thank the people who followed and favorited my story, it is huge for me that you guys like my writing, I would like to thank Celridel, AndurilofTolkien, Aquafin, and Me And Not You 1001 for reviewing.**

 **I would also like to thank Me And Not You 1001(again), Tibblets, Successfulmisfire, and valeriaromeroc for following this story.**

 **I would like to give a special thanks to AndurilofTolkien (again) and BlackDragonTalom for favoriting this story.**

 **It's because of all of you who like my story that I write.**

 **Now for the disclaimer, I am not the Tolkien family so I do not own the lord of the rings or anything middle earth related, only my OC. Please Reveiw**

Normal- Common

 _Italics- Elvish_

 _ **Bold Italics- Dwarvish**_

 **Bold- Black Speech**

Twenty Four years later

T.A the Year.30

-Gandalf

I walk into Imladris to find Elrond and Arindil, determined to test her in magic. I walk past a training yard and see a young elven girl sparing with Glorfindel. As I watch, she falls to the ground and Glorfindel puts his practice sword to her throat.

"And that's your head." He says cooly.

"Well this is supposed to be practice, not an actual fight," The girl smirks.

"But you must always fight like your life depends on it, because one day it might." Glorfindel says coldly, a look of loathing on his face.

The girl sighs angrily, "Well, I am done for today, your attitude seems to be returning." Then storms away in my direction giving me full veiw of her forest green and orange eye with a black slit. Muttering angrily under her breath as she walks past me. I walk past her to find lord Elrond, to tell him what I am planning on doing.

I find Elrond in the Library, with his wife and tell them my plan.

"NO, You will not take her with you wandering across middle earth. That is a very bad idea." Elrond shouts angrily while Celebrian seems intrigued by the idea.

"Now, elrond, we still have to see if she can use magic, after that we should let her chose whether or not she wants to go or not." Celebrian says calmly putting her hand on Elrond's arm.

Elrond anger dissipates and he sighs in defeat, "I guess we should summon her here."

"No need, I will bring her here myself." Celebrian says smiling as she leaves the room.

-Arindil ( **Finally right** )

I sit in my bathing room relaxing in the warm water, trying to get my anger to dissipate, Glorfindel made me so frustrated, he never gives me a break and for some reason seems to dislike me.

" _It is probably because of my curse"_ I think out loud. I am just about to sink further into my bath when I hear a knock at my door.

" _GO AWAY,"_ I growl putting my hands in my face not feeling like being social. I then hear the opening of my door and I internally groan, then I hear my Mother's voice.

" _Arindil your father and I want you in the library, we have to talk with you about something._ " She tells me through the door.

I sigh then get out of the water and put on a robe and walk over to my closet which is filled with tunics and leggings. As I get dressed I think about the whisperings that I probably wasn't supposed to hear, about how i am going to end up attracting trouble like my actual mother.

I ponder on what they were talking about as I make my way to the library. I mentally prepare myself, because if father has summoned me this early in the day I am in serious trouble.

I breath in and then out, then walk into the library. Inside the room stand my mother and father, who are talking with an older man in gray robes.

" _What is it father, mother."_ I ask wondering what was going on.

" _Well Mithrandir is here to test to see if you would have the capability to wield magic like him."_ Father says looking at the ground, not seeming happy.

" _Why would I be able to wield magic like Mithrandir, How would I be able to use magic?"_ I question becoming confused.

" _It is just something we want to check Arindil,"_ My mother intercedes quickly, making me think (not for the first time) that something is being hidden from me.

" _Well why not, test away Mithrandir,"_ I say bowing.

Mithrandir smiles then puts his hand forward and mutters words in a language that is unfamiliar to me, which is very weird, because i understand elvish, dwarvish, common, the language of rohan, and the languages of Rhûn and Harad. My body started glowing briefly, then the glow faded.

" _She can use magic,"_ Mithrandir says, a look of triumph in his eyes.

" _You now have a choice Arindil, the first one is that you stay here and continue to live your life as it is or you go with Mithrandir and learn to use magic."_ My father tells me a look of sadness in his eyes.

I don't even hesitate, "I'll go, I want to learn, it is better than living with people who seem to loath you."

"Loath you?" Mithrandir asks confused

"I have been here for twenty-four years, I have met only three people who have not loathed me in my entire life, mom dad and you. So when do we leave Mithrandir?" I say.

"As soon as you are packed, and pease call me Gandalf." Gandalf says smiling.

As I leave I see the crestfallen face of my father, and see my mother go to him, and as I walk away, I feel a twinge of regret, but then I shake it away, I loved them but I couldn't stay here not with everyone talking behind my back. I turn the corner to see Glorfindel talking with some other elves, there conversation stops as I walk past them, as i turn the corner again I hear their conversation start up again. I walk into my room and grab a few sets of cloths and stuff them into a pack. I grab a cloak and put it on my shoulders. After I finish, I head to the armory and grab a sword and a bow with a quiver of arrows. As I leave the armory I see Gandalf waiting at the stables with my parents conversing. As I come over they stop talking as I come over, which again makes me think that they are hiding something from me.

"I will not pretend to approve of this but I wish you luck on your journey, please come home safely." Father tells me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I will be, and I will come back." I say as I hug the both of them and then go into the stables, several tears making their way down my face. I stepped up onto my horse and started forward, Gandalf got onto his and then rode out of Imladris. Part of me was happy to leave, leave all of the hatred behind. But another part of me was depressed, depressed about leaving my childhood home and adoptive parents.

We ride east through the misty mountains, talking all the way, when night falls we make camp in a cave. We start a fire and make dinner. While we are eating I notice Gandalf's eyes keep wandering to my orange one.

"Wondering why my eye is like this mithra- Gandalf?" I ask with a small grin on my face.

The question seemed to take him off guard.

"Well I-" He began but I cut him off.

"Father told me that it was a curse given to me when I was a baby by the same creature that killed my real parents," I say to him looking at his expression finding surprise and surprisingly for me a look that told me he was expecting something else.

The look quickly disappeared then he immediately changed the subject

"How are you at learning new languages?" He enquires.

"I need a couple months but then I can learn the language. But I might already know it, what is the language you speak of?" I say to him leaning back against the cave walls.

Gandalf smiles and rummages in his pack and pulls out a book and hands it to me. I look at the cover and it seems to be a book on how to speak the language of magic. I look at him then say, "I will start reading this first thing in the morning.

 **A/N: Now is the part where I will time skip a bit**

Three years later

T.A. The Year 33

It has been three years since Gandalf has started teaching me, we have mostly stayed in the wild. But when we do go into towns and such I make sure no one sees my eyes, people get so unnerved at the sight of them that it is bluntly distracting. I am still nowhere near proficient with magic, I am a bit disappointed, but I am not all powerful, I am simply a person trying to understand arts far older than myself. But right now Gandalf is taking me to Lothlorien, to visit the lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn for the Gates of Summer Festival( **A/N: Yes this is a festival I looked it up** ) it is a festival to celebrate the coming of summer, and it is said to be magnificent in Lothlorien. As Gandalf and me ride into the forest, i feel like we are being watched, I then hiss at him, "We are being watched, have been since we entered the forest."

"Now, now that is probably just the guardians of the border," Gandalf assures me.

"I hope so, I wouldn't want to have to save your life again now would I?" I ask giving him a smirk.

"If you are referring to that incident with the wargs, I had everything under control," He tells me looking sheepish.

"Well, I am going to let them know that we know they are there." I tell him, the turning around say, " _Well we know you are following us, so why don't one of you come down here and show us the way to Caras Galathorn, we want to make it in time for the festival."_

An elf drops down from the trees and walks over to us, then seeing Gandalf greets him then greets me, " _I am Haldir_ ( **A/N: I checked for Haldir's DoB and found none so I am just going with it.** ) _I will lead you to Caras Galathorn, Mithrandir and-"_

He then looks at me as if asking for my name and I then answer, "Arindil Leonáré (Leo-na-re (means Shadow Flame)) _the adopted daughter of Elrond Half-Elven."_

Haldir looks at me curiously, then leads us on through the forest, we get there as night falls. Haldir and Galadriel were the only people who were kind to me at the festival, and when Gandalf and I left the party to sleep, I was relieved.

That night though i couldn't sleep so I went to the Galadhrim's training grounds. When i got there i saw only two people there, one was Haldir, the other was an elf maid my age, with long blond hair and forest green eyes, They both looked up as I came to the training ground, I looked at them then went over to the dummies and began slicing them apart. I saw the girl leave, giving me a stare of loathing before she left. As I finished dismembering a dummy, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and standing there is Haldir, smiling. " _Fancy a spar?"_ He asks.

" _It would be my pleasure,"_ I tell him as we grab training blades and get into our positions. I found him challenging as an opponent, by the end of our spar we were both exhausted, he eventually won we both shook each other's hand and when our separate directions.

The next morning we left Lothlorien and I didn't return for a very long time.

967 years later

T.A. The Year 1000

I was finally finished, I wasn't powerful on any scale, but I could use magic and it worked for me, I don't need the power. Gandalf and me were heading back to Rivendell, we had just stopped for the night. I took out my pipe and some tobacco as did Gandalf. I lit the tobacco and started puffing out smoke.

"How do you think they will react when you return?" Gandalf asks me

"Well I know there is going to be some yelling, I haven't been back since the day I left. I think that after that everyone from here to Valanor will be trembling in their boots." I say, and this draws chuckles from both of us. We finish smoking and rest for the night.

As I get up I feel apprehensive knowing the storm that I am about to walk into. As we ride into Rivendell my nerves were killing me. Unfortunately the first face I saw when I came into Rivendell was Glorfindel he was training with a couple of elves with long black hair, they appeared to be twins. There fighting stopped as they turned to see us come into Rivendell.

I take my horse to the stable, but Gandalf stayed on his horse.

"So this is goodbye for now Arindil," Gandalf tells me, "It was an honor being your teacher, and friend, farewell."

"Farewell," I say smiling as Gandalf rides off. I shoulder my pack and walk out of the stables, I see glorfindel looking at me with a look of confusion, remembering that i still had my cloak on a walked past him without getting a look of loathing. His hand grabs my shoulder, " _Who are you_?" He asks looking confused.

" _I am surprised that you could have forgotten me so easily, Glorfindel_ ," I turn around and take off my hood and then smirk as he jumps back, "Miss me?" I ask.

" _Oh so you have returned_ ," Glorfindel sneers.

" _Who are you_ ," One of the raven haired twins asks.

I turn around and call over my shoulder, " _I am Arindil Leonáré, I'll probably see you around, Glorfindel do you know where my father is at this moment."_

" _He is probably in his quarters,"_ Glorfindel coldly tells me.

" _Much appreciated,"_ I tell him as I leave the courtyard and head to my father and mother's rooms, stopping at my room to throw my stuff in, disturbing a very thick layer of dust. I then walk to my parent's room, and brace myself before knocking on the door.

" _Come in,_ " Father's voice comes from within

Opening the door I say, " _Almost one-thousand years gone and this place still looks the same as before."_

I see three people in the room, Father, mother, and an elf-maid who looks like mother and father.

" _Arindil!"_ Father and Mother cry as I am engulfed in hugs.

" _DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN,"_ My father began yelling, " _WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE ALIVE, IF YOU EVER DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT AGAIN..."_

" _I get the idea."_ I interrupt trying to head him off before he gathers steam

" _Father who is this,"_ The other elf asks

" _Arwen this is your adoptive sister Arindil Leonáré, Arindil this is your sister Arwen Undómiel."_ Mother introduces

" _It is good to meet you Arwen."_ I say and go embrace her. After we break apart, I turn to my parents, " _Any more siblings that I should know about."_

" _Well there are the twins, Elladan and Elrohir."_ Father tells me.

" _I have meet them, but father there is something that i want you to teach me, the arts of healing, Gandalf skipped over that, saying that you were the master of that art."_ I tell him

" _Well, then we shall begin, tomorrow,"_ Father says to me, with a look of pride on his face.

1941 years later

T.A. the Year 2941 **(When The Hobbit Happens)**

The past 2000 years have been rather pleasant I have been learning much about the healing arts. Haldir has visited several times and he has earned my trust. Elladan and I have gotten close, very close. He has earned my trust and love, a feeling that is mutual. Arwen is a kind sister and caring, but she left for Lothlorien, I hope they do not turn her against me. Elrohir has been distant and rather cold to me, Glorfindel must have gotten to him. Gandalf comes to visit every so often, coming and going as he chooses, but he does bring me pipe weed from the Shire, which is very good.

A good man named Arathorn the descendant of Isildur died and his wife died soon after she had her child Aragorn, whom father is keeping his lineage a secret, renaming him Estil until he is older . This doesn't sit well with me, I believe that a person should know what their lineage is.

I was sitting with Elladan when Gandalf comes into rivendell with a group of dwarves and a Hobbit. I walk over to him, " What are you concocting this time old man" I call to him

He turns around and hugs me "Arindil I need to talk to your father with you." He tells me.

"He is in the library I will take you there." I recognize a dwarf in the crowd of dwarves, "Welcome Thorin son of Thrain, to rivendell."

"I do not remember making your acquaintance," Thorin says to me suspiciously

"You have your grandfather's bearing, I met Thror when he was king under the mountain." I tell him then Gandalf pulls me away from the crowd.

"Let me guess you are going to help them reclaim Erabor?" I tell him while we are walking.

"Well yes, but there is something that you need to know and Your father will need to tell you, before I do." Gandalf says as we enter the library, leaving me confused.

Father sees us then greets Gandalf, who the says to father, "Tell her Elrond, tell her or I will."

Father's face drops into sadness.

"Ok what is it that you want to tell me, seriously you two are scaring me." I say looking at the two of them.

"It is the reason why you have two different colored eyes, and why you can use magic. You remember the story we told you when you were a child."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything," I ask feeling scared and a bit mistrustful.

"The story, it was a lie, your mother was a Noldar elf, but your father wasn't." Father tells me bowing his head.

"If my father wasn't an elf than what was he?"

"He… he is Sauron the deceiver."

I feel a sudden wave of disbelief, but then I see the look in both their eyes, they aren't lying. A wave of betrayal and anger sweeps over me.

"You both knew this for three thousand years and you kept it from me. You had no right…. I can't trust either of you anymore." I say as I run out of the library, tears flowing down my cheeks. I pass Elladan and he then begins to follow me asking me what is wrong.

I go into my room and begin packing my pack.

" _Arindil what are you doing?"_ He asks me

" _I am leaving, they have been lying to me for my entire life. They lied about who my father was he wasn't an elf, he wasn't even a person, he was a monster, he was the deceiver."_ I say sobbing as I finish packing and I push by him, grabbing a map of Middle Earth on my way out. I run to the armory past little Estil, who looks confused. I grab a sword, a pair of daggers, and a bow and a couple quivers Elladan reaches the armory as I slip out the back. He catches up with me as I am saddling up my horse.

" _You can't leave, we all need you here."_ He tells me.

" _Really, only eight people have ever been able to stand me, and four of them are not here, two I cannot trust anymore, and the last is a child."_ I tell him say as I put my quivers on the horse.

" _Then stay for me, Arindil, I love you, stay with me, or let me come with you."_ He tells me. I turn around and then kiss him, after I break away, I put a temporary immobilisation spell on him.

" _I am sorry Elladan, I need time to think over this, and I need to do it alone."_ I kiss him on the forehead then mount my horse, as I exit the stable I see my adopted father and Gandalf coming out to the courtyard.

" _Arindil!"_ They both shout.

" _Run, Nimrizor, run,"_ I tell my horse and race out of Rivendell, leaving behind the two men I once considered father's and the love of my life. I ride west for several leagues, then ride north, I plan on losing myself in the wild.

60 years later

T.A. the Year 3001

I block a two handed blow that would have taken off of my head. Orcs are getting a bit tedious these days, especially in groups, there is seven attacking me right now and my luck seems to be holding. I strike out killing an orc, but then I pull my sword back and see that it is notched, I curse and draw my daggers, slashing and hacking. When there are two left my luck runs out. I block a strike from both of them when one grabs a dagger from its belt as stabs me in the side. I fall to my knees in pain. I hear a yell of challenge from behind me and the orcs charge my rescuer. I hear the orcs die as i fall to the ground, as my vision darkens I see a face that i thought was long dead.

"Arathorn?" I ask as my vision fades to black.

I come too in a soft bed, "Where am I?" I ask, my vision fuzzy.

"You are home Arindil," The voice of my love answers me.

I jerk up, my vision clearing up, realizing that I am in my room in Rivendell.

"Don't ever do that again, or you will not live to see another day." Elladan says and kisses me.

"I cannot stay here," I say to him

"Well, I can't say that I didn't see this coming, which is why I have asked Aragorn if you could join his rangers." Elladan tells me

"And I have decided to allow you to join." a voice tells me from the door

Standing there is almost the spitting image of Arathorn, I now realise that it is Aragorn.

"I would be honored," I tell him.

I leave rivendell again that night.

 **There we go, since the amount of people who liked this was so great i gave a longer chapter. The next chapter will show the beginning of fellowship of the ring. As before please review, follow, and/or favorite.**

 **Nuin Griffondor out**


	3. Book 1: Chapter 1

**Hello my readers Nuin Griffondor here, so i have been putting a large amount of effort into this next chapter, the beginning of the fellowship of the ring.**

 **I would like to thank my followers favoriters, and reviewers, you guys are my inspiration to write.**

15 years later

I walk with Aragorn towards Bree, we are both known in the village, but not by our actual names, Aragorn is known as Strider, I am known as Shadow. We head towards Bree because Gandalf asked us to stay near it, because a Hobbit, who has found my real father's ring, will be coming to Bree and that he will be going by Underhill, and that his real name is Frodo Baggins. We arrive at a wall and hearing the clip clop of hooves, hide behind it. We hear the sounds of Hobbit voices,

"-But I won't deny I'll be glad to see this Prancing Pony he spoke of. I hope it'll be like Th e Green Dragon away back home! What sort of folk are they in Bree?'

"There are hobbits in Bree,' said another, 'as well as Big Folk. I daresay it will be homelike enough. The Pony is a good inn by all accounts. My people ride out there now and again."

"It may be all we could wish,' says one; 'but it is outside the Shire all the same. Don't make yourselves too much at home! Please remember – all of you – that the name of Baggins must not be mentioned. I am Mr. Underhill, if any name must be given."

Aragorn looks at me and make a sign to me that says we follow them. I nod as we follow them at a distance that they cannot see us, but we can see them, I could make out four figures, riding ponies. As they neared the gates of Bree, we went to the brush near the gate. As the hobbits came to the gate the gatewatcher jumped up.

"What do you want, and where do you come from?" he asked gruffly.

"We are making for the inn here," answered Frodo. "We are journeying east and cannot go further tonight."

"Hobbits! Four hobbits! And what's more, out of the Shire by their talk," says the gatekeeper, softly as if speaking to himself. He stared at them darkly for a moment, and then slowly opened the gate and let them ride through.

"Our names and our business are our own, and this does not seem a good place to discuss them," says Frodo, not liking the look of the man or the tone of his voice.

"Your business is your own, no doubt," says the man; "but it's my business to ask questions after nightfall."

"We are hobbits from Buckland, and we have a fancy to travel and to stay at the inn here," put in one. "I am Mr. Brandybuck. Is that enough for you? The Bree-folk used to be fair-spoken to travellers, or so I had heard."

"All right, all right!" says the man. "I meant no offence. But you'll find maybe that more folk than old Harry at the gate will be asking you questions. There's queer folk about. If you go on to The Pony, you'll find you're not the only guests."

He let them through and as he turned around to go back to his cabin thing, Aragorn and me slipped past him. As we were in a town I pulled my cowl over my face, as did Aragorn, after following the hobbits to the prancing pony and went into the inn right after the hobbits and took a table near the back. Butterbur notices us in the back , comes over and we both order ale, Aragorn then inquires about the hobbits who came in, and asks to see them.

Butterbur refuses and then after bringing us our ale he leaves to go see to some dwarves. I take out my pipe and start smoking it. Three of the hobbits come into the room and are given welcomes, I hear the names Underhill, Took, and Gamgee. Butterbur then introduces nearly everyone in the room to them. The hobbits of bree started conversing with them. Two of them seemed to make themselves quite at home and talked merrily with them people of the room. Mr. 'Underhill' seemed quite uncomfortable with the people.

He looked over at us and then asked Butterbur "Who are they?" Frodo asked, when he got a chance to whisper, thinking that we couldn't hear him, to Mr. Butterbur. "I don't think you introduced them?"

"Them?" says the landlord in an answering whisper, "I don't rightly know. They are some of the wandering folk – Rangers we call them. They seldom talk: not but what he can tell a rare tale when he has the mind. They disappears for a month, or a year, and then they pop up again. They were in and out pretty often last spring; but I haven't seen him about lately. What their right names are I've never heard: but he's known round here as Strider and she's known around here as Wraith. He goes about at a great pace on his long shanks; though he don't tell nobody what cause he has to hurry. She seems to appear and disappear seems and she never takes off her hood. But there's no accounting for East and West, as we say in Bree, meaning the Rangers and the Shire-folk, begging your pardon. Funny you should ask about him." But at that moment Mr. Butterbur was called away by a demand for more ale and his last remark remained unexplained to the poor hobbit.

The hobbit looked over at us again and Aragorn nodded and motioned him to join us, while i blew a few smoke rings in the air.

"I am called Strider," Aragorn says in a low voice. "I am very pleased to meet you, Master – Underhill, if old Butterbur got your name right."

"He did," says Frodo stiffly. He looked uncomfortable under the stare of Aragorn's keen eyes.

"Well, Master Underhill," Aragorn tells him, "if I were you, I should stop your young friends from talking too much. Drink, fire, and chance-meeting are pleasant enough, but, well – this isn't the Shire. There are queer folk about. Though I say it as shouldn't, you may think," he added with a wry smile, seeing Frodo's glance. "And there have been even stranger travellers through Bree lately," he went on, watching Frodo's face.

I began to feel a cold dread tingle down my spine, which was strange for there was no reason for me to feel this, and it wouldn't go away.

Suddenly Frodo jumped onto a table and started giving a speech, while fingering something in his pocket, there is a loud call for a song, to which Frodo, that insane little hobbit, agrees to, he sings it then sings it again jumps at a part of it then lands with a crash and vanishes. My eyes widen, because I know he just put on the ring, which means that the Nazgûl would be coming this way, and if we were really unlucky, my father's gaze sweeping right towards us. I notice many people leaving the bar and I look towards Aragorn, who was looking at the young master Baggins, who had materialize right next to us.

"Well?" I say to him, when he reappeared. "Why did you do that you _idiot_? Worse than anything your friends could have says! You have put your foot in it! Or should I say your finger through it?"

"I don't know what you mean," Frodo tells me, looking alarmed.

"Oh yes, you do,"Aragorn tells him; "but we had better wait until the uproar has died down. Then, if you please, Mr. Baggins, we should like a quiet word with you."

"What about?" asked Frodo, ignoring the sudden use of his proper name.

"A matter of some importance – to all of us," answered Aragorn, looking Frodo in the eye. "You may hear something to your advantage."

"Very well," says Frodo, trying to appear unconcerned. "I'll talk to you later."

Aragorn left some coins on the table for our drinks the he and I left the room heading to where the hobbits were staying.

" _Why did he do that, by the Valar, we're going to be lucky if we survive the night, much less get it, the hobbit and us to Rivendell safely."_ I hiss to him very annoyed.

" _Well there is nothing we can do about it tonight, let us see what the hobbits accommodations look like before we jump to conclusions about our chances."_ He chuckles before we let ourselves into the hobbit's rooms. Aragorn takes a chair and sits down on it in the middle of the room, I sit down on the table and continue to smoke my pipe. We didn't have to wait long, the Hobbits way back to their parlour. There was no light because the fire had burned low. It was not until they had puffed up the embers into a blaze and thrown on a couple of faggots that they discovered Aragorn and I were in the room.

"Hallo!" the young Took "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I am called Strider," Aragorn answered

"I am called Wraith" I tell him

"and though he may have forgotten it, your friend promised to have a quiet talk with us."

"You said I might hear something to my advantage, I believe," says Frodo. "What have you to say?"

"Well," I say getting up and making sure the door is closed, "I want a little more caution from you that is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing," Frodo says almost calmly.

"Indeed," Aragorn says in a tone that begets disbelief

Took and Gamgee two hobbits move themselves closer to Frodo. They all take a seat at the table.

"We can remain unseen if we wish, but to completely vanish, well either you are a wizard, of you have something that we all know you have." I say looking at them

"Now, we were behind the hedge this evening on the Road west of Bree, when four hobbits came out of the Downlands. I need not repeat all that they said to old Bombadil or to one another; but one thing interested me. Please remember, said one of them, that the name Baggins must not be mentioned. I am Mr. Underhill, if any name must be given. That interested us so much that we followed them here. We slipped over the gate just behind them. Maybe Mr. Baggins has an honest reason for leaving his name behind; but if so, I should advise him and his friends to be more careful." Aragorn put in.

"I don't see what interest my name has for anyone in Bree," says Frodo angrily, "and I have still to learn why it interests you. Mr. Strider may have an honest reason for spying and eavesdropping; but if so, I should advise him to explain it."

"Well answered!" Aragorn laughed. "But the explanation is simple: We were looking for a Hobbit called Frodo Baggins. I wanted to find him quickly. I had learned that he was carrying out of the Shire, well, a secret that concerned me and my friends."

"Now, don't mistake us!" he cried, as Frodo rose from his seat, and gamgee jumped up with a scowl. "I shall take more care of the secret than you do. And care is needed!' He leaned forward and looked at them. "Watch every shadow!" he says in a low voice. 'Black horsemen have passed through Bree. On Monday one came down the Greenway, they say; and another appeared later, coming up the Greenway from the south."

There was a silence. At last Frodo spoke to Pippin and Sam: "I ought to have guessed it from the way the gatekeeper greeted us," he says. "And the landlord seems to have heard something. Why did he press us to join the company? And why on earth did we behave so foolishly: we ought to have stayed quiet in here."

'It would have been better," I tell them as I empty out the extinguished contents of my pipe.

"We would have stopped your going into the common-room, if we could; but the innkeeper would not let us in to see you, or take a message."

"Do you think he—" began Frodo.

"No, I don't think any harm of old Butterbur. Only he does not altogether like mysterious vagabond's of our sort." Frodo gave him a puzzled look. "Well, we have rather a rascally look, have we not?" Aragorn tells him

I pretend to take offence to this, "Well some of us don't dress in forest drag all the time, now I have my suspicions that Butterbur believes me to be an assassin of sorts."

"Now, about that little prank—"

"It was sheer accident!" interrupted Frodo.

"I wonder," Aragorn asks precociously. "Accident, then. That accident has made your position dangerous."

"Hardly more than it was already," says Frodo. "I knew these horsemen were pursuing me; but now at any rate they seem to have missed me and to have gone away."

"They will return. And more are coming. There are others. We know their number. We know these Riders." He paused, and his eyes were cold and hard. "And there are some folk in Bree who are not to be trusted," he went on.

"Bill Ferny, for instance. He has an evil name in the Bree-land, and queer folk call at his house. You must have noticed him among the company: a swarthy sneering fellow. He was very close with one of the Southern strangers, and they slipped out together just after your "accident". Not all of those Southerners mean well; and as for Ferny, he would sell anything to anybody; or make mischief for amusement." I put in

'What will Ferny sell, and what has my accident got to do with him?" asks Frodo, rather slowly, still not taking the hint

"News of you, of course," answered Strider. "An account of your performance would be very interesting to certain people. After that they would hardly need to be told your real name. It seems to me only too likely that they will hear of it before this night is over. Is that enough? You can do as you like about my reward: take us as a guide or not. But I may say that we know all the lands between the Shire and the Misty Mountains, for we have wandered over them for many years. I am older than I look, and she is far older than she appears. We might prove useful. You will have to leave the open road after tonight; for the horsemen will watch it night and day. You may escape from Bree, and be allowed to go forward while the Sun is up; but you won't go far. They will come on you in the wild, in some dark place where there is no help. Do you wish them to find you? They are terrible!" He finishes and looks at me, both of us remembering the event from 13 years ago.

*Flashback*

Aragorn and me were going through the woods with a couple other rangers, hunting an orc pack that had been terrorizing small northern towns and killing farmers. We found the orc pack in the cave and slew them, taking only minor injuries. We were about to leave the cave when a chill when down my back. From the entrance of the cave an unearthly shriek came from the entrance of the cave. The four of us spin round to see five figures cloaked in black. I feel an aura of terror start to consume the four of us.

"What are you," I ask the figures.

One figure makes a hissing sound, which I realized was one of the things laughing.

In a low hissing voice the one in the front tells me, "Ones beyond your power to kill rangers, We are the Nazgûl," I stiffen in shock as do the other three, "We have been sent by our master to end you, heir of Elendil."

I draw my bow and let an arrow loose at the creatures, The arrow hits the creature, but does no damage to it, a high cold laughter erupts from the five.

"Any ideas?" I ask the other three.

"Stall till I think up a plan," Aragorn says unhelpfully.

The Nazgûl get off their horses and draw long blades from within their robes and the fighting began all of our blades weaving around in a beautiful yet deadly dance of death. The other two rangers we had be with had been slain then i remembered, Magic. I notice that a Nazgûl is coming up behind Aragorn. I spin towards it "Náré!" I shout and fire bursts across the back of the Nazgûl, causing it to panic and run into another of the Nazgûl. I smile but then a pain erupts down my back as i fall to the ground the Nazgûl I had been fighting slashed my back. I fell to the ground as Aragorn took a torch that he had used one of the flaming Nazgûl to light it and thrown it at the one behind me, hitting it in the face.

*Flashback ends*

The hobbits looked at us, seeing to their surprise with surprise that both of our faces are drawn as if with pain, Aragorn's hands clenched the arms of his chair and me reaching back to feel the long scar running down my back.. The room was very quiet and still, and the light seemed to have grown dim.

"There!" he cried after a moment, drawing his hand across his brow. "Perhaps we know more about these pursuers than you do. You fear them, but you do not fear them enough, yet. Tomorrow you will have to escape, if you can. Strider can take you by paths that are seldom trodden. Will you have him?"

There was a heavy silence. Frodo made no answer; his mind was confused with doubt and fear. Sam frowned, and looked at his master; and at last he broke out:

"With your leave, Mr. Frodo, I'd say no! This Strider here, he warns and he says take care; and I say yes to that, and let's begin with him. He comes out of the Wild, and I never heard no good of such folk. He knows something, that's plain, and more than I like; but it's no reason why we should let him go leading us out into some dark place far from help, as he puts it."

Pippin fidgeted and looked uncomfortable. Strider did not reply to Sam, but turned his keen eyes on Frodo. Frodo caught his glance and looked away. "No," he says slowly. "I don't agree. I think, I think you are not really as you choose to look. You began to talk to me like the Bree-folk, but your voice has changed. Still Sam seems right in this: I don't see why you should warn us to take care, and yet ask us to take you on trust. Why the disguise? Who are you? What do you really know about – about my business; and how do you know it?"

"The lesson in caution has been well learned," I say with a grim smile. "But caution is one thing and wavering is another. You will never get to Rivendell now on your own, and to trust us is your only chance. You must make up your mind. I will answer some of your questions, if that will help you to do so. But why should you believe my story, if you do not trust me already? Still here it is—"

At that moment there came a knock at the door. Butterbur had arrived with candles, and behind him was Nob with cans of hot water. Aragorn withdrew into a dark corner and i retreated to the shadows next to the fire pit.

"I've come to bid you goodnight," says the landlord, putting the candles on the table. "Nob! Take the water to the rooms!" He came in and shut the door.

"It's like this," he began, hesitating and looking troubled. "If I've done any harm, I'm sorry indeed. But one thing drives out another, as you'll admit; and I'm a busy man. But first one thing and then another this week have jogged my memory, as the saying goes; and not too late I hope. You see, I was asked to look out for hobbits of the Shire, and for one by the name of Baggins in particular."

"And what has that got to do with me?" asked Frodo.

"Ah! you know best," says the landlord, knowingly. "I won't give you away; but I was told that this Baggins would be going by the name of Underhill, and I was given a description that fits you well enough, if I may say so."

"Indeed! Let's have it then!" says Frodo, unwisely interrupting.

"A stout little fellow with red cheeks," says Mr. Butterbur solemnly. Pippin chuckled, but Sam looked indignant. "That won't help you much; it goes for most hobbits, Barley, he says to me," continued Mr. Butterbur with a glance at Pippin. "But this one is taller than some and fairer than most, and he has a cleft in his chin: perky chap with a bright eye. Begging your pardon, but he says it, not me."

"He said it? And who was he?" asked Frodo eagerly.

"Ah! That was Gandalf, if you know who I mean. A wizard they say he is, but he's a good friend of mine, whether or no. But now I don't know what he'll have to say to me, if I see him again: turn all my ale sour or me into a block of wood, I shouldn't wonder. He's a bit hasty. Still what's done can't be undone."

"Well, what have you done?" says Frodo, getting impatient.

"Where was I?" says the landlord, pausing and snapping his fingers. "Ah, yes! Old Gandalf. Three months back he walked right into my room without a knock. Barley, he says, I'm off in the morning. Will you do something for me? You've only to name it, I said. I'm in a hurry, said he, and I've no time myself, but I want a message took to the Shire. Have you anyone you can send, and trust to go? I can find someone, I said, tomorrow, maybe, or the day after. Make it tomorrow, he says, and then he gave me a letter.

"It's addressed plain enough," says Butterbur, producing a letter from his pocket, and reading out the address slowly and proudly (he valued his reputation as a lettered man):

Mr. FRODO BAGGINS, BAG END, HOBBITON in the SHIRE.

"A letter for me from Gandalf!" cried Frodo.

"Ah!" says Butterbur. "Then your right name is Baggins?"

"It is," says Frodo, "and you had better give me that letter at once, and explain why you never sent it. That's what you came to tell me, I suppose, though you've taken a long time to come to the point."

Butterbur looked troubled. "You're right, master," he says, "and I beg your pardon. And I'm mortal afraid of what Gandalf will say, if harm comes of it. But I didn't keep it back a-purpose. I put it by safe. Then I couldn't find nobody willing to go to the Shire next day, nor the day after, and none of my own folk were to spare; and then one thing after another drove it out of my mind. I'm a busy man. I'll do what I can to set matters right, and if there's any help I can give, you've only to name it.

"Leaving the letter aside, I promised Gandalf no less. Barley, he says to me, this friend of mine from the Shire, he may be coming out this way before long, him and another. He'll be calling himself Underhill. Mind that! But you need ask no questions. And if I'm not with him, he may be in trouble, and he may need help. Do whatever you can for him, and I'll be grateful, he says. And here you are, and trouble is not far off, seemingly."

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo.

"These black men," says the landlord lowering his voice. "They're looking for Baggins, and if they mean well, then I'm a hobbit. It was on Monday, and all the dogs were yammering and the geese screaming. Uncanny, I called it. Nob, he came and told me that two black men were at the door asking for a hobbit named Baggins. Nob's hair was all stood on end. I bid the black fellows be off, and slammed the door on them; but they've been asking the same question all the way to Archet, I hear. And those Rangers, Strider and Wraith, they've been asking questions, too. Tried to get in here to see you, before you'd had bite or sup, they did."

"We did!" Aragorn says suddenly, coming forward into the light. "And much trouble would have been saved, if you had let them in, Barliman."

"Indeed, now we will be very fortunate to last the night," I say coolly stepping out of the shadows

The landlord jumped with surprise. "You!" he cried. "The both of you are always popping up. What do you want now?"

"They're here with my leave," says Frodo. "They came to offer me their help."

"Well, you know your own business, maybe," said Butterbur, looking suspiciously at Strider. 'But if I was in your plight, I wouldn't take up with Rangers."

"Then who would you take up with?" Aragorn asks "A fat innkeeper who only remembers his own name because people shout it at him all day? They cannot stay in The Pony for ever, and they cannot go home. They have a long road before them. Will you go with them and keep the black men off?"

"Me? Leave Bree! I wouldn't do that for any money," says Butterbur, looking really scared. "But why can't you stay here quiet for a bit, Mr. Underhill? What are all these queer goings on? What are these black men after, and where do they come from, I'd like to know?"

"I'm sorry I can't explain it all," answered Frodo. "I am tired and very worried, and it's a long tale. But if you mean to help me, I ought to warn you that you will be in danger as long as I am in your house. These Black Riders: I am not sure, but I think, I fear they come from—"

"They come from Mordor," I say hoarsely in a low voice. "From Mordor, Butterbur, they are direct servants of he who sits in the dark tower, chew on that for a while."

'Save us!' cried Butterbur paleing; the name and title I gave evidently was known and feared by him. "That is the worst news that has come to Bree in my time."

"It is,' says Frodo. 'Are you still willing to help me?"

"I am," says Mr. Butterbur. "More than ever. Though I don't know what the likes of me can do against, against—" he faltered.

"Against the Shadow in the East," Aragorn says quietly. "Not much, Barliman, but every little helps. You can let Mr. Underhill stay here tonight, as Mr. Underhill; and you can forget the name of Baggins, till he is far away."

"I'll do that," says Butterbur. "But they'll find out he's here without help from me, I'm afraid. It's a pity Mr. Baggins drew attention to himself this evening, to say no more. The story of that Mr. Bilbo's going off has been heard before tonight in Bree. Even our Nob has been doing some guessing in his slow pate; and there are others in Bree quicker in the uptake than he is."

"Well, we can only hope the Riders won't come back yet," Frodo hopefully says.

"Fat chance of that, they will be here soon," I think but don't say aloud

"I hope not, indeed," says Butterbur. "But spooks or no spooks, they won't get in The Pony so easy. Don't you worry till the morning. Nob'll say no word. No black man shall pass my doors, while I can stand on my legs. Me and my folk'll keep watch tonight; but you had best get some sleep, if you can."

"In any case we must be called at dawn," says Frodo. "We must get off as early as possible. Breakfast at six-thirty, please."

"Right! I'll see to the orders," says the landlord. "Good night, Mr. Baggins – Underhill, I should say! Good night – now, bless me! Where's your Mr. Brandybuck?"

"I don't know," says Frodo with sudden anxiety. "I am afraid he is out. He says something about going for a breath of air."

"Well, you do want looking after and no mistake: your party might be on a holiday!" said Butterbur. "I must go and bar the doors quick, but I'll see your friend is let in when he comes. I'd better send Nob to look for him. Good night to you all!" At last Mr. Butterbur went out, with another doubtful look at me and Aragron and a shake of his head. His footsteps retreated down the passage.

"Well?" Aragorn asks "When are you going to open that letter?" Frodo looked carefully at the seal before he broke it.

Frodo read the letter to himself, and then passed it to Pippin and Sam. "Really old Butterbur has made a mess of things!" he said. "He deserves roasting. If I had got this at once, we might all have been safe in Rivendell by now. But what can have happened to Gandalf? He writes as if he was going into great danger."

"He has been doing that for many years," Aragorn says looking to me.

"Don't look at me, he has been doing it longer than I have known him." I say smiling

Frodo turned and looked at us thoughtfully, "Why didn't you tell me that you were Gandalf's friends at once?" he asked. "It would have saved time."

"Would it? Would any of you have believed me till now?" Aragorn asks. "I knew nothing of this letter. For all I knew I had to persuade you to trust me without proofs, if I was to help you. In any case, I did not intend to tell you all about myself at once. I had to study you first, and make sure of you. The Enemy has set traps for me before now. As soon as I had made up my mind, I was ready to tell you whatever you asked. But I must admit," he added with a queer laugh, "that I hoped you would take to me for my own sake. A hunted man sometimes wearies of distrust and longs for friendship. But there, I believe my looks are against me."

"They are – at first sight at any rate," laughed Pippin with sudden relief after reading Gandalf's letter. "But handsome is as handsome does, as we say in the Shire; and I daresay we shall all look much the same after lying for days in hedges and ditches."

"It would take more than a few days, or weeks, or years, of wandering in the Wild to make you look like Strider," he answered.

"Or a raith And you would die first, unless you are made of sterner stuff than you look to be."

Pippin subsided; but Sam was not daunted, and he still eyed Strider dubiously. "How do we know you are the Strider and Wraith that Gandalf speaks about?" he demanded. "You never mentioned Gandalf, till this letter came out. You might be a play-acting spy, for all I can see, trying to get us to go with you. You might have done in the real Strider and took his clothes. What have you to say to that?"

"That you are a stout fellow," Aragorn answers; "but I am afraid my only answer to you, Sam Gamgee, is this. If we had killed the real Strider and Wraith, we could kill you. And I should have killed you already without so much talk. If I was after the Ring, I could have it – now!"

Catching onto what he was doing I stood up and threw back my cloak putting my hand on my blade.

He stood up, and seemed suddenly to grow taller. In his eyes gleamed a light, keen and commanding. Throwing back his cloak, he laid his hand on the hilt of a sword that had hung concealed by his side. They did not dare to move. Sam sat wide-mouthed staring at him dumbly.

"But I am the real Strider, fortunately," he said, looking down at them with his face softened by a sudden smile. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn; and if by life or death I can save you, I will."

"And I am Arindil Leonáré, and I will also protect you even if it would cost me my life." I say kneeling down to Frodo's level.

There was a long silence. At last Frodo spoke with hesitation. "I believed that you were friends before the letter came," he said, "or at least I wished to. You have frightened me several times tonight, but never in the way that servants of the Enemy would, or so I imagine. I think one of his spies would – well, seem fairer and feel fouler, if you understand."

"I see," laughed Strider. "We look foul and feel fair. Is that it? All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost."

"Did the verses apply to you then?" asked Frodo. "I could not make out what they were about. But how did you know that they were in Gandalf's letter, if you have never seen it?"

"I did not know," he answered. "But I am Aragorn, and those verses go with that name." He drew out his sword, and they saw that the blade was indeed broken a foot below the hilt. "Not much use is it, Sam?" said Strider. "But the time is near when it shall be forged anew."

Sam said nothing.

"Well," said Strider, "with Sam's permission we will call that settled. Strider shall be your guide. And now I think it is time you went to bed and took what rest you can. We shall have a rough road tomorrow. Even if we are allowed to leave Bree unhindered, we can hardly hope now to leave it unnoticed. But I shall try to get lost as soon as possible. I know one or two ways out of Bree-land other than the main road. If once we shake off the pursuit, I shall make for Weathertop."

"Weathertop?" said Sam. "What's that?"

"It is a hill, just to the north of the Road, about half way from here to Rivendell. It commands a wide view all round; and there we shall have a chance to look about us. Gandalf will make for that point, if he follows us. After Weathertop our journey will become more difficult, and we shall have to choose between various dangers."

"When did you last see Gandalf?" asked Frodo. "Do you know where he is, or what he is doing?"

Strider looked grave. "I do not know," he said. "I came west with him in the spring. I have often kept watch on the borders of the Shire in the last few years, when he was busy elsewhere. He seldom left it unguarded. We last met on the first of May: at Sarn Ford down the Brandywine. He told me that his business with you had gone well, and that you would be starting for Rivendell in the last week of September. As I knew he was at your side, I went away on a journey of my own. And that has proved ill; for plainly some news reached him, and I was not at hand to help.

"I am troubled, for the first time since I have known him. We should have had messages, even if he could not come himself. When I returned, many days ago, I heard the ill news. The tidings had gone far and wide that Gandalf was missing and the horsemen had been seen. It was the Elven-folk of Gildor that told me this; and later they told me that you had left your home; but there was no news of your leaving Buckland. I have been watching the East Road anxiously."

Do you think the Black Riders have anything to do with it – with Gandalf 's absence, I mean?" asked Frodo.

"I do not know of anything else that could have hindered him, except the Enemy himself," said Strider. "But do not give up hope! Gandalf is greater than you Shire-folk know – as a rule you can only see his jokes and toys. But this business of ours will be his greatest task."

Pippin then turns to me, " Do you ever take your hood off, I would like to know your face lest someone try and deceive us."

"I am sure you would little Hobbit, but, I only rarely take my hood off, for people tend to stare or become uncomfortable and I do not wish that.

Pippin yawns. "I am sorry," he says, "but I am dead tired. In spite of all the danger and worry I must go to bed, or sleep where I sit. Where is that silly fellow, Merry? It would be the last straw, if we had to go out in the dark to look for him."

At that moment they heard a door slam; then feet came running along the passage. Merry came in with a rush followed by Nob. He shut the door hastily, and leaned against it. He was out of breath. They stared at him in alarm for a moment before he gasped: "I have seen them, Frodo! I have seen them! Black Riders!"

"Black Riders!" cries Frodo. "Where?"

"Here. In the village. I stayed indoors for an hour. Then as you did not come back, I went out for a stroll. I had come back again and was standing just outside the light of the lamp looking at the stars. Suddenly I shivered and felt that something horrible was creeping near: there was a sort of deeper shade among the shadows across the road, just beyond the edge of the lamplight. It slid away at once into the dark without a sound. There was no horse."

"Which way did it go?" Aragorn asks, suddenly and sharply.

"How many were there?" I ask right after him

Merry started, noticing us for the first time. "Go on!" said Frodo. "These are friends of Gandalf's. I will explain later."

"It seemed to make off up the Road, eastward," continued Merry. "I tried to follow. Of course, it vanished almost at once; but I went round the corner and on as far as the last house on the Road."

Strider looked at Merry with wonder. "You have a stout heart," he said; "but it was foolish."

"It was idiotic, are all hobbits this foolhardy," I ask rubbing my forehead.

"I don't know," said Merry. "Neither brave nor silly, I think. I could hardly help myself. I seemed to be drawn somehow. Anyway, I went, and suddenly I heard voices by the hedge. One was muttering; and the other was whispering, or hissing. I couldn't hear a word that was said. I did not creep any closer, because I began to tremble all over. Then I felt terrified, and I turned back, and was just going to bolt home, when something came behind me and I . . . I fell over."

"I found him, sir," put in Nob. "Mr. Butterbur sent me out with a lantern. I went down to West-gate, and then back up towards South-gate. Just nigh Bill Ferny's house I thought I could see something in the Road. I couldn't swear to it, but it looked to me as if two men was stooping over something, lifting it. I gave a shout, but when I got up to the spot there was no signs of them, and only Mr. Brandybuck lying by the roadside. He seemed to be asleep. "I thought I had fallen into deep water," he says to me, when I shook him. Very queer he was, and as soon as I had roused him, he got up and ran back here like a hare."

"I am afraid that's true," said Merry, "though I don't know what I said. I had an ugly dream, which I can't remember. I went to pieces. I don't know what came over me."

"I do," I say looking at Aragorn who proceeds to speak. "The Black Breath. The Riders must have left their horses outside, and passed back through the South-gate in secret. They will know all the news now, for they have visited Bill Ferny; probably that Southerner was a spy as well. Something may happen in the night, before we leave Bree."

"What will happen?" Merry questions. "Will they attack the inn?"

"No, I think not," Aragorn tells them "They are not all here yet. And in any case that is not their way. In dark and loneliness they are strongest; they will not openly attack a house where there are lights and many people – not until they are desperate, not while all the long leagues of Eriador still lie before us. But their power is in terror, and already some in Bree are in their clutch. They will drive these wretches to some evil work: Ferny, and some of the strangers, and, maybe, the gatekeeper too. They had words with Harry at West-gate on Monday. I was watching them. He was white and shaking when they left him."

'We seem to have enemies all round,' said Frodo. 'What are we to do?'

"Stay here, and do not go to your rooms! They are sure to have found out which those are. The hobbit-rooms have windows looking north and close to the ground. We will all remain together and bar this window and the door. But first Nob and I will fetch your luggage." He turns to me, "Stay with them, start doing what you can to secure this place.

While Aragorn was gone, Frodo gave Merry a rapid account of all that had happened since supper. I made myself busy by putting locking and closing spells on the windows. Merry was still reading and pondering Gandalf 's letter when Strider and Nob returned.

'Well Masters,' said Nob, 'I've ruffled up the clothes and put in a bolster down the middle of each bed. And I made a nice imitation of your head with a brown woollen mat, Mr. Bag – Underhill, sir,' he added with a grin.

Pippin laughed. 'Very life-like!' he said. 'But what will happen when they have penetrated the disguise?'

"Out of my way boys, for if they do get through these disguises i will have a magical quagmire ready for them." I say an evil grin on my face, I then set several magical traps traps of fire, wind, and burning light. I then close the door and begin laying spells of closing and locking on the door. When I finish I turn around drained and notice that Nob has left and the hobbits are preparing for bed.

Aragorn built up the fire and blew out all the candles.

The hobbits lay down on their blankets with their feet towards the hearth; but Strider settled himself in the chair against the door. They talked for a little, for Merry still had several questions to ask.

"Are you a wizard?" he asks me and i laugh a bit.

"No, I am not a wizard, I was trained in the uses of magic by Gandalf, but in a fight i prefer to uses my weapons, now get some sleep." I say as I sit back down, refill my pipe, light it with my finger and prepare for a long night.


	4. Book 1: Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone, so Here we go into the wild, i hope you enjoy this chapter I worked really hard to get this done, remember I do this for all of my followers, Favoriters, and reviewers. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own LoTR or any of Tolkien** **works, i am not making any money off of this.**

 **Now enjoy**

The night was rather quiet until about midnight when we heard my magical Quagmire go off and several shrieks were heard. The hobbits all awoke to this I smile to them, "Go back to sleep, that will knock them down for at least tonight." The bleary eyed hobbits nodded sleepily , and fell back to sleep.

Early in the morning Aragorn and I roused the hobbits, as soon as we had roused them all, he led the way to their bedrooms. The windows had been forced open and were swinging, and the curtains were flapping; but that was the smallest amount of damage done to the room, the beds were tossed about, and the bolsters slashed and flung upon the floor; the brown mat was torn to pieces, there were scorch marks on the wall there were shreds of a black cloak on the floor. The hobbits were looking at me with a new respect in their eye's.

Aragron immediately went to fetch the Butterbur. The poor man looked sleepy and frightened. He had hardly closed his eyes all night (so he said), but he had never heard a sound.

"Never has such a thing happened in my time!" he cried, raising his hands in horror. "Guests unable to sleep in their beds, and good bolsters ruined and all! What are we coming to?"

"Dark times," Aragorn tells him. "But for the present you may be left in peace, when you have got rid of us. We will leave at once. Never mind about breakfast: a drink and a bite standing will have to do. We shall be packed in a few minutes."

The hobbits seemed positively alarmed by this, I just shrugged and hoped we could escape Bree unnoticed.

Butterbur hurried off to see that their ponies were got ready, and to fetch them a 'bite'. But very soon he came back in dismay. Apparently the hobbits ponies had vanished! The stable-doors had all been opened in the night, and they were gone: not only the hobbit's ponies, but every other horse and beast in the place.

This news was not overly alarming, but slightly troublesome, we couldn't carry enough provisions for the road without at least one pony.

"Ponies would not help us to escape horsemen," Aragorn say at last, thoughtfully. "We should not go much slower on foot, not on the roads that I mean to take. I was going to walk in any case. It is the food and stores that trouble me. We cannot count on getting anything to eat between here and Rivendell, except what we take with us; and we ought to take plenty to spare; for we may be delayed, or forced to go round-about, far out of the direct way. How much are you prepared to carry on your backs?"

I look at him then smile, then tell him, "sometimes I swear you are a mind reader."

"As much as we must," Pippin tells him

"I can carry enough for two," said Sam definately.

"Can't anything be done, Mr. Butterbur?" asked Frodo. "Can't we get a couple of ponies in the village, or even one just for the baggage? I don't suppose we could hire them, but we might be able to buy them," he added.

"I doubt it," said the landlord unhappily. "The two or three riding-ponies that there were in Bree were stabled in my yard, and they're gone. As for other animals, horses or ponies for draught or what not, there are very few of them in Bree, and they won't be for sale. But I'll do what I can. I'll rout out Bob and send him round as soon as may be."

"Yes," Aragorn says reluctantly, "you had better do that. I am afraid we shall have to try to get one pony at least. But so ends all hope of starting early, and slipping away quietly! We might as well have blown a horn to announce our departure. That was part of their plan, no doubt."

"This must be their payback on me for the quagmire i left behind, vengeful little bastards aren't they," I say nonchalantly to nods around the room

"There is one crumb of comfort," said Merry, "and more than a crumb, I hope: we can have breakfast while we wait – and sit down to it. Let's get hold of Nob!"

In the end there was more than three hours' delay. Bob came back with the report that no horse or pony was to be got for love or money in the neighbourhood – except one: Bill Ferny had one that he might possibly sell. "A poor old half-starved creature it is," said Bob; "but he won't part with it for less than thrice its worth, seeing how you're placed, not if I knows Bill Ferny."

"Bill Ferny?" said Frodo. "Isn't there some trick? Wouldn't the beast bolt back to him with all our stuff, or help in tracking us, or something?"

"I wonder," I muse. "But I cannot imagine any animal running home to him, once it got away. I fancy this is only an afterthought of kind Master Ferny's: just a way of increasing his profits from the affair. The largest danger I can think of is that the poor beast is probably nearly dead. But there does not seem any choice. What does he want for it?"

Bill Ferny's price was twelve silver pennies; and that was indeed at least three times the pony's value in those parts. It proved to be a bony, underfed, and dispirited animal; but it did not look like dying just yet. While they were discussing the niceties of the situation i was preparing the pony, putting our provisions and supplies on him, whispering to it softly in elvish. It was close on ten o'clock before we finally left. By that time the whole of Bree was buzzing with excitement. Frodo's vanishing trick; the appearance of the black horsemen; the robbing of the stables; and not least the news that Strider and Wraith the Rangers had joined the mysterious hobbits, made such a tale as would last for many uneventful years. Most of the inhabitants of Bree and Staddle, and many even from Combe and Archet, were crowded in the road to see the travellers start. The other guests in the inn were at the doors or hanging out of the windows. Which was a real pain, causing no end to headaches for me, the whole thing about me was that I was an enigma, something that no one was absolutely certain existed, now everyone would know, and I wish that people would not know me, because I am certain that Sauron is still searching for his lost daughter, me.

Aragorn had changed his mind, and had decided to leave Bree by the main road. Any attempt to set off across country at once would only make matters worse: half the inhabitants would follow us, to see what they were up to, and to prevent us from trespassing. Nothing was really in our favor, but the main road was most favorable to us, at least the people wouldn't follow us too far.

We tramped off, anxious and downhearted, under the eyes of the crowd. Not all the faces were friendly, nor all the words that were shouted. But Aragorn and me seemed to be held in awe by most of the Bree-landers, and those that we stared at, well me turned my head in there direction since my eyes were still hidden, to the crowd shut their mouths and drew away. He walked in front with Frodo; next came Merry and Pippin; and last came Sam and me leading the pony, which was laden with as much of our baggage as we had the heart to give it; but already it looked less dejected, as if it approved of the change in its fortunes. Sam was chewing an apple thoughtfully. He had a pocket full of them: a parting present from Nob and Bob. "Apples for walking, and a pipe for sitting," he tells me. "But I reckon I'll miss them both before long."

I agree with him on this. The hobbits took no notice of the inquisitive heads that peeped out of doors, or popped over walls and fences, as they passed, but i did and began taking count of how many seemed hostile.

Over the hedge another man was staring boldly. He had heavy black brows, and dark scornful eyes; his large mouth curled in a sneer. He was smoking a short black pipe. As they approached he took it out of his mouth and spat.

"Morning, Longshanks and Doxy!" he says. "Off early? Found some friends at last?" Aragorn nodded, but did not answer I pursed my lips, not trusting myself to not burn his sad little face off.

"Morning, my little friends!" he said to the others. "I suppose you know who you've taken up with? That's Stick-at-naught Strider, and No-face Wraith that is! Though I've heard other names not so pretty. Watch out tonight! And you, Sammie, don't go ill-treating my poor old pony! Pah!" He spat again.

Sam turns quickly. "And you, Ferny," he says "put your ugly face out of sight, or it will get hurt." With a sudden flick, quick as lightning, an apple left his hand and hit Bill square on the nose. He ducked too late, and curses came from behind the hedge. "Waste of a good apple," Sam tells regretfully, and strode on. I smile then walking next to him ask him, "May I have an apple?"

At last we left the village behind. The escort of children and stragglers that had followed us got tired and turned back at the South-gate. Passing through, they kept on along the Road for some miles. It bent to the left, curving back into its eastward line as it rounded the feet of Bree-hill, and then it began to run swiftly downwards into wooded country. To their left they could see some of the houses and hobbit-holes of Staddle on the gentler south-eastern slopes of the hill; down in a deep hollow away north of the Road there were wisps of rising smoke that showed where Combe lay; Archet was hidden in the trees beyond.

After the Road had run down some way, and had left Bree-hill standing tall and brown behind, they came on a narrow track that led off towards the North. "This is where we leave the open and take to cover," Aragorn tells the hobbits

"Not a "short cut", I hope," Pippin says apprehensivly. "Our last short cut through woods nearly ended in disaster."

"Ah, but you had not got me with you then," laughs Aragorn. "My cuts, short or long, don't go wrong." He took a look up and down the Road. No one was in sight; and he led the way quickly down towards the wooded valley.

His plan, was to go towards Archet at first, but to bear right and pass it on the east, and then to steer as straight as he could over the wild lands to Weathertop Hill. In that way they would, if all went well, cut off a great loop of the Road, which further on bent southwards to avoid the Midgewater Marshes. But, of course, we would have to pass through the marshes eventually, it was an unpleasant but bearable place.

However, in the meanwhile, walking was not unpleasant. The sun was shining, clear but not too hot. The woods in the valley were still leafy and full of colour, and seemed peaceful and wholesome. Aragorn guided them confidently among the many crossing paths, although left to themselves they would soon have been at a loss. He was taking a wandering course with many turns and doublings, to put off any pursuit. I was weaving through the woods checking for threats one time that i checked up with him he told me what he was hoping.

"Bill Ferny will have watched where we left the Road, for certain," he said; "though I don't think he will follow us himself. He knows the land round here well enough, but he knows he is not a match for me in a wood. It is what he may tell others that I am afraid of. I don't suppose they are far away. If they think we have made for Archet, so much the better."

"That is a slim hope to kling onto, out hunter's are not stupid, they know that we are intelligent to, we should be prepared for anything," I tell him as I slip off.

We saw very few living creatures the rest of the day. About an hour after we left bree, the hobbits stopped and brought out cooking utensils.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Aragorn told them

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin inquires.

"You have already had it." I say confused

"Well we've had one yes, but what about second breakfast." Pippin says with an air of having defeated us in a well reasoned argument.

I shake my head in frustration and walk off, Aragorn following.

" _Second breakfast, do hobbits really have second breakfast, It is a wonder that there is food in middle earth."_ I say to Aragorn

Aragorn only smiles and throws a couple apples behind him as i slip off once again.

The ground now became damp, and in places boggy and here and there they came upon pools, and wide stretches of reeds and rushes filled with the warbling of little hidden birds. They had to pick their way carefully to keep both dry-footed and on their proper course. At first they made fair progress, but as they went on, their passage became slower and more dangerous. The marshes were bewildering and treacherous, and there was no permanent trail even for Rangers to find through their shifting quagmires. The flies began to torment them, and the air was full of clouds of tiny midges that crept up their sleeves and breeches and into their hair.

"I am being eaten alive!" cried Pippin. "Midgewater! There are more midges than water!"

"What do they live on when they can't get hobbit?" Sam asks, scratching his neck.

"Anything and everything", I tell him remaining safe from the midges by use of magic, smiling under my cloak.

We spent a miserable day in this unpleasant country. Their camping-place was damp, cold, and uncomfortable; and the biting insects would not let them were also a large amount of cricket like creatures. There were thousands of them, and they squeaked all round, neek-breek, breek-neek, unceasingly all the night, until the hobbits were nearly frantic and I was nearly in tears from laughter.

The next day, the fourth, was little better for the hobbit sand the night almost as comfortless.

Late at night it seemed to me that far away there came a light in the eastern sky: it flashed and faded many times. It was not the dawn, for that was still some hours off.

"What is the light?" Frodo asks Aragorn, who had risen, and was standing, and me, gazing ahead into the night.

"I do not know," Aragorn answers. "It is too distant to make out. It is like lightning that leaps up from the hill-tops."

"It seems like some sort of battle of magic, I cannot make out where it is tho." I say

Frodo lay down again and I assume he fell right to sleep, I turn to Aragron and say, "get some sleep, I will not be resting on this night."

We had not gone far on the fifth day when we (at last) left the last straggling pools and reedbeds of the marshes behind us. The land before them began steadily to rise again. Away in the distance eastward they could now see a line of hills. The highest of them was at the right of the line and a little separated from the others. It had a conical top, slightly flattened at the summit.

"That is Weathertop," Aragorn says "The Old Road, which we have left far away on our right, runs to the south of it and passes not far from its foot. We might reach it by noon tomorrow, if we go straight towards it. I suppose we had better do so."

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo.

"I mean: when we do get there, it is not certain what we shall find. It is close to the Road."

"But surely we were hoping to find Gandalf there?"

"Yes; but the hope is faint. If he comes this way at all, he may not pass through Bree, and so he may not know what we are doing. And anyway, unless by luck we arrive almost together, we shall miss one another; it will not be safe for him or for us to wait there long. If the Riders fail to find us in the wilderness, they are likely to make for Weathertop themselves. It commands a wide view all round. Indeed, there are many birds and beasts in this country that could see us, as we stand here, from that hill-top. Not all the birds are to be trusted, and there are other spies more evil than they are."

The hobbits looked anxiously at the distant hills.

Sam looks up into the pale sky. "You do make me feel uncomfortable and lonesome, Strider!" he says.

"What do you advise us to do?" asks Frodo.

"I think," Aragorn answers slowly, as if he was not quite sure, "I think the best thing is to go as straight eastward from here as we can, to make for the line of hills, not for Weathertop. There we can strike a path I know that runs at their feet; it will bring us to Weathertop from the north and less openly. Then we shall see what we shall see."

I nodded looking into the skies hoping to not find a non-native bird,

All that day we plodded along, until the cold and early evening came down. The land became drier and more barren; but mists and vapours lay behind them on the marshes. A few melancholy birds were piping and wailing, until the round red sun sank slowly into the western shadows. That night the hobbits asked me for a tale of an adventure i had with gandalf when we were traveling together. I smile at the fond memories that it had brought up.

"Let me see hmm, ah yes I have one-

I told them of a time when Gandalf and me went to Mount Gundabad to try and find one of the seven dwarf rings, which had been in the settlement when it had fallen. It was a thrilling tale of us almost dying, and of me saving Gandalf from falling off a cliff.

"-And then I walked to the edge of the cliff after dispatching the orc that had knocked him off and offered my hand to him, asking him, 'where would you be without me old man?' 'I probably would be sitting somewhere smoking a pipe, but i am here galavanting across the mountains with you,' He tells me and we laugh. We were forced to leave after that because our lovely friends the orcs had brought several dozen trolls, apparently they were angry about us killing their fellows."

The hobbits looked flabbergasted at this story, Aragorn was feigning disinterest but I could tell he was very interested..

"What happened to the ring you were looking for?" Frodo inquiries.

"We never found it, we assumed that the orcs had sent it to Angmar, I guess after that it was sent to the land of shadows. But still i don't like to rely too much on guess work." I say

Aragorn cuts off any questions by saying, "Ok everyone we are up early tomorrow so get some sleep, you too Arindil, get some sleep."

Next morning we set out again soon after sunrise. There was a frost in the air, and the sky was a pale clear blue. The hobbits felt refreshed, as if they had had a night of unbroken sleep. Pippin declared that Frodo was looking twice the hobbit that he had been.

"Very odd," Frodo says, tightening his belt, "considering that there is actually a good deal less of me. I hope the thinning process will not go on indefinitely, or I shall become a wraith."

"Do not speak of such things!" I say quickly, fearing the implication and the feeling i was getting in my gut.

The hills drew nearer. We made an undulating ridge, often rising almost to a thousand feet, and here and there falling again to low clefts or passes leading into the eastern land beyond. Along the crest of the ridge the hobbits could see what looked to be the remains the fortress of Amûn-Sul. By night we had reached the feet of the westward slopes, and there they camped. In the morning we followed a clear path, which made me jumpy, I felt to exposed on the path.

"I wonder who made this path, and what for," said Merry, as they walked along one of these avenues, where the stones were unusually large and closely set. "I am not sure that I like it: it has a – well, rather a barrow-wightish look. Is there any barrow on Weathertop?"

"No. There is no barrow on Weathertop, nor on any of these hills," Aragorn tells him, "The Men of the West did not live here; though in their latter days they defended the hills for a while against the evil that came out of Angmar. This path was made to serve the forts along the walls. But long before, in the first days of the North Kingdom, they built a great watch-tower on Weathertop, Amon Sûl they called it. It was burned and broken, and nothing remains of it now but a tumbled ring, like a rough crown on the old hill's head. Yet once it was tall and fair. It is told that Elendil stood there watching for the coming of Gil-galad out of the West, in the days of the Last Alliance."

The hobbits gazed at Aragorn.

"Who was Gil-galad?" asked Merry; but Aragorn did not answer, and seemed to be lost in thought. I was about to answer when, suddenly a low voice murmured:

Gil-galad was an Elven-king.

Of him the harpers sadly sing:

the last whose realm was fair and free

between the Mountains and the Sea.

His sword was long, his lance was keen,

his shining helm afar was seen;

the countless stars of heaven's field

were mirrored in his silver shield.

But long ago he rode away,

and where he dwelleth none can say;

for into darkness fell his star

in Mordor where the shadows are.

I turned in amazement, for the voice was Sam's.

"Don't stop!" said Merry.

"That's all I know," stammered Sam, blushing. "I learned it from Mr. Bilbo when I was a lad. He used to tell me tales like that, knowing how I was always one for hearing about Elves. It was Mr. Bilbo that taught me my letters. He was mighty book-learned was dear old Mr. Bilbo. And he wrote poetry. He wrote what I have just said."

"He did not make it up," I tell him "It is part of the lay that is called The Fall of Gil-galad, which is in an ancient tongue. I remember hearing it when I was a child, my adoptive father often sang it, he and Gil-galad were friends. Bilbo must have translated it. I never knew that."

"There was a lot more," said Sam, "all about Mordor. I didn't learn that part, it gave me the shivers. I never thought I should be going that way myself!"

"Going to Mordor!" cried Pippin. "I hope it won't come to that!"

I don't look at the hobbits, for i know what must be done to destroy the ring.

"Do not speak that name so loudly!" Aragon tells them.

Near Mid-day we arrive at weathertop, I head straight for the top as the hobbits and Aragorn went to the hovel in the side of the hill, I was later joined at the top by Aragorn, Frodo, and Merry. We stood in the ruined circle of stone surveying the country when that came upon me i was inspecting the earth for in the centre of the circle a cairn of broken stones had been piled. They were blackened as if with fire. About them the turf was burned to the roots and all within the ring the grass was scorched and shrivelled, as if flames had swept the hilltop; but there was no sign of any living thing.

I looked to aragorn then I say, " _Aragorn, this is where the battle we witnessed a few days ago, These tracks look familiar, Gandalf was here,"_ I say pointing to the ground near the carn, " _But he was attacked by the Nazgûl he fled but not before leaving this."_ I hand Aragorn a stone that was white than the others on it was inscribed a G rune

"The stroke on the left might be a G-rune with thin branches," said Strider. "It might be a sign left by Gandalf, though one cannot be sure. The scratches are fine, and they certainly look fresh. But the marks might mean something quite different, and have nothing to do with us. Rangers use runes, and they come here sometimes."

"What could they mean, even if Gandalf made them?" asked Merry.

"I should say," answered Strider, "that they stood for G3, and were a sign that Gandalf was here on October the third: that is three days ago now. It would also show that he was in a hurry and danger was at hand, so that he had no time or did not dare to write anything longer or plainer. If that is so, we must be wary."

"I wish we could feel sure that he made the marks, whatever they may mean," said Frodo. "It would be a great comfort to know that he was on the way, in front of us or behind us."

"Perhaps," Aragorn says"For myself, I believe that he was here, and was in danger. There have been scorching flames here; and now the light that we saw three nights ago in the eastern sky comes back to my mind. I guess that he was attacked on this hill-top, but with what result I cannot tell. He is here no longer, and we must now look after ourselves and make our own way to Rivendell, as best we can."

"GET DOWN," I yell to the others as I drop to the ground.

The others drop as well Aragorn whispers to me " _What is it what did you see?"_

" _Nazgûl!"_

The hobbits look towards me fearfully Frodo looks at me and asks me, "Do you think they saw us?"

I look at him my head nodding. Hastily we crept away and slipped down the north side of the hill to find their companions.

"How far is Rivendell from here?" Frodo asks

"At least a fortnight, let's hope we survive this" I say.

Sam and Peregrin had not been idle. They had explored the small dell and the surrounding slopes. Not far away they found a spring of clear water in the hillside, and near it footprints not more than a day or two old. In the dell itself they found recent traces of a fire, and other signs of a hasty camp. There were some fallen rocks on the edge of the dell nearest to the hill. Behind them Sam came upon a small store of firewood neatly stacked. Aragorn left to check these.

"It is just as I feared," he said, when he came back. "Sam and Pippin have trampled the soft ground, and the marks are spoilt or confused. Rangers have been here lately. It is they who left the firewood behind. But there are also several newer tracks that were not made by Rangers. At least one set was made, only a day or two ago, by heavy boots. At least one. I cannot now be certain, but I think there were many booted feet." He paused and stood in anxious thought.

Sam viewed the hollow with great dislike, now that he had heard news of their enemies on the Road, only a few miles away.

"Hadn't we better clear out quick, Mr. Strider, Mrs. Wraith?" he asked impatiently. "It is getting late, and I don't like this hole: it makes my heart sink somehow."

"Yes, we certainly must decide what to do at once," Aragorn answers, looking up and considering the time and the weather. "Well, Sam," he said at last, "I do not like this place either; but I cannot think of anywhere better that we could reach before nightfall. At least we are out of sight for the moment, and if we moved we should be much more likely to be seen by spies. All we could do would be to go right out of our way back north on this side of the line of hills, where the land is all much the same as it is here. The Road is watched, but we should have to cross it, if we tried to take cover in the thickets away to the south. On the north side of the Road beyond the hills the country is bare and flat for miles."

" Hear we have the best tactical position to defend from, we will have to keep the fire going all night, and prepare for battle." I say preparing a fire for the night.

"Can the Riders see?" asked Merry. "I mean, they seem usually to have used their noses rather than their eyes, smelling for us, if smelling is the right word, at least in the daylight. But you made us lie down flat when you saw them down below; and now you talk of being seen, if we move."

"I was too careless on the hill-top," I answer. "I was very anxious to find some sign of Gandalf; but it was a mistake for four of us to go up and stand there so long. For the black horses can see, and the Riders can use men and other creatures as spies, as we found at Bree. They themselves do not see the world of light as we do, but our shapes cast shadows in their minds, which only the noon sun destroys; and in the dark they perceive many signs and forms that are hidden from us: then they are most to be feared. And at all times they smell the blood of living things, desiring and hating it. Senses, too, there are other than sight or smell. We can feel their presence – it troubled our hearts, as soon as we came here, and before we saw them; they feel ours more keenly. Also," I add, dropping my voice a whisper, "the Ring draws them."

"Is there no escape then?" asks Frodo, looking round wildly. "If I move I shall be seen and hunted! If I stay, I shall draw them to me!"

I purse my lips as Aragorn begins to explain to them, I am in the belief that they can sense me. We move down in the lowest and most sheltered corner of the dell I lit a fire, and prepared a meal. The shades of evening began to fall, and it grew cold. We were suddenly aware of great hunger, for we had not eaten anything since breakfast; and we dared not make more than a frugal supper.

"I don't see how our food can be made to last," Frodo says. "We have been careful enough in the last few days, and this supper is no feast; but we have used more than we ought, if we have two weeks still to go, and perhaps more."

"There is food in the wild," Aragorn tells him; "berry, root, and herb; and we have some skill as a hunter at need. You need not be afraid of starving before winter comes. But gathering and catching food is long and weary work, and we need haste. So tighten your belts, and think with hope of the tables of Elrond's house!"

The cold increased as darkness came on. Peering out from the edge of the dell they could see nothing but a grey land now vanishing quickly into shadow. The sky above had cleared again and was slowly filled with twinkling stars. Frodo and his companions huddled round the fire, wrapped in every garment and blanket they possessed; but Aragorn and me were content with a single cloak, and sat a little apart, drawing thoughtfully at our pipes.

As night fell and the light of the fire began to shine out brightly we began to tell them tales to keep their minds from fear. We knew many histories and legends of long ago, of Elves and Men and the good and evil deeds of the Elder Days.

"Tell us of Gil-galad," said Merry suddenly, when he paused at the end of a story of the Elf-kingdoms. "Do you know any more of that old lay that you spoke of?"

"I do indeed," answers Aragorn. "So also does Frodo and Arindil, for it concerns us closely." Merry and Pippin looked at Frodo who was staring into the fire, then at me. I proceed to glare at aragorn, but my cloak prevented him from seeing me.

"I know only the little that Gandalf has told me," Frodo slowly admits. "Gil-galad was the last of the great Elf-kings of Middle-earth. Gil-galad is Starlight in their tongue. With Elendil, the Elf-friend, he went to the land of—"

"No!" said Strider interrupting, "I do not think that tale should be told now with the servants of the Enemy at hand. If we win through to the house of Elrond, you may hear it there, told in full."

"Then tell us some other tale of the old days," begs Sam; "a tale about the Elves before the fading time. I would dearly like to hear more about Elves; the dark seems to press round so close."

"I will tell you the tale of Tinúviel," said Strider, "in brief – for it is a long tale of which the end is not known; and there are none now, except Elrond, that remember it aright as it was told of old. It is a fair tale, though it is sad, as are all the tales of Middle-earth, and yet it may lift up your hearts." He was silent for some time, and then he began not to speak but to chant softly:

The leaves were long, the grass was green,

The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,

And in the glade a light was seen

Of stars in shadow shimmering.

Tinúviel was dancing there

To music of a pipe unseen,

And light of stars was in her hair,

And in her raiment glimmering.

There Beren came from mountains cold,

And lost he wandered under leaves,

And where the Elven-river rolled

He walked alone and sorrowing.

He peered between the hemlock-leaves

And saw in wonder flowers of gold

Upon her mantle and her sleeves,

And her hair like shadow following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet

That over hills were doomed to roam;

And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,

And grasped at moonbeams glistening.

Through woven woods in Elvenhome

She lightly fled on dancing feet,

And left him lonely still to roam

In the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound

Of feet as light as linden-leaves

Or music welling underground,

In hidden hollows quavering.

Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,

And one by one with sighing sound

Whispering fell the beechen leaves

In the wintry woodland wavering.

He sought her ever, wandering far

Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,

By light of moon and ray of star

In frosty heavens shivering.

Her mantle glinted in the moon,

As on a hill-top high and far

She danced, and at her feet was strewn

A mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again,

And her song released the sudden spring,

Like rising lark, and falling rain,

And melting water bubbling.

He saw the elven-flowers spring

About her feet, and healed again

He longed by her to dance and sing

Upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came.

Tinúviel! Tinúviel!

He called her by her Elvish name;

And there she halted listening.

One moment stood she, and a spell

His voice laid on her: Beren came,

And doom fell on Tinúviel  
That in his arms lay glistening.  
As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering.  
Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,

And yet at last they met once more,

And long ago they passed away

In the forest singing sorrowless.

Aragorn sighed as I then spoke. "That is a song," I say, "in the mode that is called ann-thennath among us Elves, but is hard to render in the Common Tongue , and this is but a rough echo of it. It tells of the meeting of Beren son of Barahir and Lúthien Tinúviel. Beren was a mortal man, but Lúthien was the daughter of Thingol, a King of Elves upon Middle-earth when the world was young; and she was the fairest maiden that has ever been among all the children of this world. As the stars above the mists of the Northern lands was her loveliness, and in her face was a shining light. In those days the Great Enemy, of whom he in the dark tower was but a servant, dwelt in Angband in the North, and the Elves of the West coming back to Middle-earth made war upon him to regain the Silmarils which he had stolen; and the fathers of Men aided the Elves. But the Enemy was victorious and Barahir was slain, and Beren escaping through great peril came over the Mountains of Terror into the hidden Kingdom of Thingol in the forest of Neldoreth. There he beheld Lúthien singing and dancing in a glade beside the enchanted river Esgalduin; and he named her Tinúviel, that is Nightingale in the language of old. Many sorrows befell them afterwards, and they were parted long. Tinúviel rescued Beren from the dungeons of the deceiver, and together they passed through great dangers, and cast down even the Great Enemy from his throne, and took from his iron crown one of the three Silmarils, brightest of all jewels, to be the bride-price of Lúthien to Thingol her father. Yet at the last Beren was slain by the Wolf that came from the gates of Angband, and he died in the arms of Tinúviel. But she chose mortality, and to die from the world, so that she might follow him; and it is sung that they met again beyond the Sundering Seas, and after a brief time walking alive once more in the green woods, together they passed, long ago, beyond the confines of this world. So it is that Lúthien Tinúviel alone of the Elf-kindred has died indeed and left the world, and they have lost her whom they most loved. But from her the lineage of the Elf-lords of old descended among Men. There live still those of whom Lúthien was the foremother, and it is said that her line shall never fail. Elrond of Rivendell is of that Kin. For of Beren and Lúthien was born Dior Thingol's heir; and of him Elwing the White whom Eärendil wedded, he that sailed his ship out of the mists of the world into the seas of heaven with the Silmaril upon his brow. And of Eärendil came the Kings of Númenor, that is Westernesse."

As Strider was speaking they watched his strange eager face, dimly lit in the red glow of the wood-fire. His eyes shone, and his voice was rich and deep. Above him was a black starry sky. Suddenly a pale light appeared over the crown of Weathertop behind him. The waxing moon was climbing slowly above the hill that overshadowed them, and the stars above the hill-top faded.

The story ended. The hobbits moved and stretched. "Look!" said Merry. "The Moon is rising: it must be getting late."

Aragorn remained silent during the telling of the story. I smile and look at him, "Thinking of my adoptive sister are you Estil." I ask him coyly

He looks at me with a look of amusement in his eyes.

The others look out of the dell. Even as they did so, they saw on the top of the hill something small and dark against the glimmer of the moonrise. I felt a chill run down my back and a dread set in my heart.

"The enemy is here," I say standing up and drawing my sword and grabbing a torch from the fire.

"Keep close to the fire, with your faces outward!" cries Aragorn. "Get some of the longer sticks ready in your hands!"

For a breathless time they sat there, silent and alert, with their backs turned to the wood-fire, each gazing into the shadows that encircled them. Nothing happened. There was no sound or movement in the night. Frodo stirred, feeling that he must break the silence: he longed to shout out aloud.

"Hush!" whispered Strider. "What's that?" gasped Pippin at the same moment.

Over the lip of the little dell, on the side away from the hill, they felt, rather than saw, a shadow rise, one shadow or more than one. They strained their eyes, and the shadows seemed to grow. Soon there could be no doubt: three or four tall black figures were standing there on the slope, looking down on them. So black were they that they seemed like black holes in the deep shade behind them. I heard a faint hiss as of venomous breath and felt a thin piercing chill, The Black Breath Then the shapes slowly advanced.

Terror overcame Pippin and Merry, and they threw themselves flat on the ground. Sam shrank to Frodo's side. Frodo suddenly disappeared from sight. Three Nazgûl started advancing, I let out a fierce battle cry and yelled, "Náré." My sword lit on fire as I attacked one of the Nazgûl, from the cave entrance came another two. Aragorn had engaged another in battle, the other two joined the battle, the fifth was advancing it seemed to be reaching for something.

Suddenly a voice yelled out, "Elbereth! Gilthoniel!" as the Nazgûl plunged its blade downward, frodo suddenly appeared the blade lodged in his shoulder his fist clenched tightly, Aragorn threw his flaming brand at the beast nailing it in the face. I gave a shout "Náré" fire spread out in a circle around us, the wraiths fleeing from the burning ring around us is the last thing I see before falling to the ground, darkness consuming me.


	5. Book 1: Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again readers i am updating a bit sooner, mostly because I didn't have to write as much for the flight to the ford. But I also must share some rather exciting news, This Fanfiction has had over 400 views, I want to thank all of my readers. I most definitely want to thank my reviewers, Followers, and Favoriters without you guys this story probably wouldn't be alive right now.**

 **Now i am going to get two of our favorite hobbit tricksters to do the disclaimer, take it away merry and pippin.**

 **Merry: But do we really have to?**

 **Pippin: Yes do we really have to, you haven't really given us much of a role in this story except to mention us.**

 **Me: You both know that i am the all- powerful author in this story and can easily kill you off. *EVIL GRIN***

 **Merry: Nuincalion Griffondor doesn't own the LoTR or any of its characters**

 **Pippin: He only owns his OC and is not making any money off of this**

 **Me: Thank you, Now on with the flight to the ford.**

When I awake the first thing I notice is that my cloak is gone. I sit up and gauge my surroundings. The four hobbits look at me, and seem to be taken aback at my eyes. Frodo looked pale and shaky. I rise from my position and walk over to him, "Let me see your shoulder, I might be able to heal it."

"Are you alright Miss Wraith," Sam asks me apparently unfazed by my different colored eyes.

I smile at him kindly, "I am fine same, I just used too much magic."

This garners a few looks of confusion from the hobbits.

"I see that you are confused, well I am not powerful in magic by any stretch of imagination, there are limits to what I can do, and i pushed those limits too far," I tell them as I look at Frodo's shoulder. The blade had plunged rather deep into his shoulder, but it was not too terribly serious.

"Well, I believe that I can heal this," I say with a smile as I lay my hands on his shoulder and begin chanting spells of healing.

At first when my magic was probing and beginning the healing process nothing was wrong, But when I hit the bottom of the wound I faced a magic that forced my magic out with a burst of pure evil. I fall back sweating, the hobbits could tell that something was wrong.

"What is it, what is wrong," Frodo asks me looking worried

"You have been stabbed with a morgul blade Frodo, we need to get you to Rivendell fast, we leave now, with or without Aragorn." I say going over to Bill the pony and leading him over.

"What is so terrible about a morgul blade?" Sam asks me, I look at him with fear in my eyes, "Those stabbed with the blade after time become wraiths like the black riders, those who have part of the blade left behind succumb sooner that is exactly what has happened to Frodo, if he had just been stabbed with it I could heal it, but with the tip of the blade still in there, well there are few in middle earth who have the skill to heal him. The only one possibly close enough to help him is Elrond.

"What about Strider, we can't leave without him." Sam questions me.

"We have little time we have to move now, our pace must quicken, leave all that can be spared behind." I tell them leaving a brief message for Aragorn, "Merry, Pippin, and Sam, you three will have to carry the food, Frodo needs to conserve his energy for the fight that his body will need to use to keep the blade from getting to him."

The hobbits put the food packs onto their backs and we start moving. Aragron catches up with us at dawn.

"Don't EVER do that again Arindil," He begins

"We don't have time to discuss this, Frodo was stabbed by a morgul blade, the tip is still in there I have not the strength to heal it, but if you could find some Athalas i might be able to slow it down more." I tell him.

"No you find it, meet us at the trolls in a couple days." He tells me.

"Fine, Frodo how are you." I ask him, realizing that he is shivering.

"I am cold." He tells me

"I am an idiot, ok this will help. Lauca telme ( **A/N:Warm Cloak** ), There that should keep you warm." I turn to Aragorn, "I will see you in a couple days, watch out for the Nazgûl."

I run through the foliage to Sam's shout, "What are you doing, those wraiths are still out there."

1 Day Later

" _I cannot believe that it has taken me this long to find Athalas, for a plant that was supposed to be a weed this plant is exceedingly hard to find."_ I mutter to myself as I search the brush. Between looking for the plant and dodging Nazgûl I have gone rather far from the trolls. I stumble and fall literally face first into the Athalas.

" _Now I find it,"_ I mutter ill temperedly as i grab a dagger and start cutting it off, when I feel a blade position itself next to my throat.

" _What is this, a ranger caught off her guard."_ A familiar male voice says from behind me.

I exasperatedly say, " _Really Elladan, you nearly made my heart give out."_

" _Arindil, where is Aragorn we were told that you were traveling with him and the hobbits?"_ Elladan asks me.

" _Right now I don't know their exact position but I know where they will be, I am here because the ringbearer was stabbed with a morgul blade and part of it is still lodged in his shoulder."_ I tell him and his face pales. He then leads me to his horse which is being held by his brother.

" _Where will they be?"_ Elladan asks me

" _The trolls that were turned to stone by Gandalf and the company of Thorin."_ I tell him and Elrohir.

Elladan mounts his horse and offers his hand to me. He pulls me into the back of the horse and ride fast, we make it to the last bridge when disaster strikes us. The bridge was being held against us by three of the nine and several dozen orcs, we saw them before they could see us. We stopped and prepared our weapons and discussed a plan.

"Well we need some diversion or we won't be able to kill them all, Arindil can you use some of your magic to get us through?" Elladan asks me.

"Right now I barely have the strength to make a small spark," I tell him

"Oh how terribly convenient that is," Elrohir says coldly

"Elrohir, can't you see that she has never sided with the enemy once, Father trusts her and I trust her with my life, you should trust her too." Elladan jumps to my defence.

"And to answer that statement Elrohir I have very nearly exhausted my magic over the past few days with my attempt to heal frodo, flinging fire at Nazgûl, and evading them. So if we can move past this for three seconds and find a way to get past these servants of the enemy." I tell him impatiently pulling my bow off of my back and notching an arrow.

We all took up places in the trees and began to rain arrows onto the orcs. The orcs began panicking and retreated through the forest, believing themselves to be in an ambush. The Nazgûl rode off in the direction of Rivendell, which worried me. The twins brought up their horses and we road through the forest making it to the trolls, where aragorn was waiting with the hobbits.

"Arindil, you made it and i see you found some help as well." Aragorn told me smiling.

I jump down and hand him the Athalas, He threw the leaves into boiling water and bathed Frodo's shoulder. The fragrance of the steam was refreshing, i immediately feel my mind clear and my muscles relax.

Over the following days we make a great pace with the two horses and Bill the pony carrying the hobbits and the luggage.

We were beginning to look out for a place off the Road, where we could camp for the night, when they heard a sound that brought sudden fear back into our hearts: the noise of hoofs behind them. They looked back, but they could not see far because of the many windings and rollings of the Road. As quickly as they could they scrambled off the beaten way and up into the deep heather and bilberry brushwood on the slopes above, until they came to a small patch of thick-growing hazels. As we peered out from among the bushes, we could see the Road, faint and grey in the failing light, some thirty feet below them. The sound of hoofs drew nearer. They were going fast, with a light clippety-clippety-clip. Then faintly, as if it was blown away from them by the breeze, they seemed to catch a dim ringing, as of small bells tinkling.

"That does not sound like a Black Rider's horse!" said Frodo, listening intently. The other hobbits agreed hopefully that it did not, but they all remained full of suspicion. They had been in fear of pursuit for so long that any sound from behind seemed ominous and unfriendly. But Aragorn was now leaning forward, stooped to the ground, with a hand to his ear, and a look of joy on his face.

Suddenly into view below came a white horse, gleaming in the shadows, running swiftly. In the dusk it's headstall flickered and flashed, as if it were studded with gems like living stars. The rider's cloak streamed behind him, and his hood was thrown back; his golden hair flowed shimmering in the wind of his speed, it was Glorfindel.

Aragorn and Elrohir sprang from hiding and dashed down towards the Road, leaping with a cry through the heather; but even before he had moved or called, the rider had reined in his horse and halted, looking up towards the thicket where they stood. When he saw Aragorn and Elrohir, he dismounted and ran to meet him calling out. Elladan and I stayed behind moving the horses and hobbits into the road.

As soon as Glorfindel saw me a look of thinly veiled disgust crossed his face, which was not unnoticed by the hobbits.

"This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond," Aragorn tells the hobbits.

"Hail, and well met at last!" Glorfindel says Frodo. "I was sent from Rivendell to look for you. We feared that you were in danger upon the road."

"Then Gandalf has reached Rivendell?" cried Frodo joyfully.

"No. He had not when I departed; but that was nine days ago," answers Glorfindel. "Elrond received news that troubled him. Some of my kindred, journeying in your land beyond the Baranduin, learned that things were amiss, and sent messages as swiftly as they could. They said that the Nine were abroad, and that you were astray bearing a great burden without guidance, for Gandalf had not returned. There are few even in Rivendell that can ride openly against the Nine; but such as there were, Elrond sent out north, west, and south. It was thought that you might turn far aside to avoid pursuit, and become lost in the Wilderness. It was my lot to take the Road, and I came to the Bridge of Mitheithel, and left a token there, nigh on seven days ago. Three of the servants of Sauron were upon the Bridge, but they withdrew and I pursued them westward. I came also upon two others, but they turned away southward. Since then I have searched for your trail. Two days ago I found it, and followed it over the Bridge; and today I marked where you descended from the hills again. But come! There is no time for further news. Since you are here we must risk the peril of the Road and go. There are five behind us, and when they find your trail upon the Road they will ride after us like the wind. And they are not all. Where the other four may be, I do not know. I fear that we may find the Ford is already held against us."

We were about to move when Frodo paled and almost fell off one of the horses.

"My master is sick and wounded," said Sam angrily. "He can't go on riding after nightfall. He needs rest."

I catch Frodo before he falls and lower him to the ground.

" _Get away from him morgul spawn,"_ Glorfindel tells me angrily

" _Glorfindel do not speak to her like that,"_ Aragorn and Elladan both tell him.

" _He is right we cannot truly trust her,"_ Elrohir admonishes

" _Boys, let's discuss my trustworthiness later and save Frodo now."_ I say irritated

Glorfindel then looks with a look of inquisitiveness at Aragorn, who briefly told of the attack on our camp under Weathertop, and of the deadly knife. He drew out the hilt of the blade, which he had found, and handed it to the Elf. Glorfindel shuddered as he took it, but he looked intently at it, then at me with a quick look of suspicion.

"There are evil things written on this hilt," he said; "though maybe your eyes cannot see them. Keep it, Aragorn, till we reach the house of Elrond! But be wary, and handle it as little as you may! Alas! the wounds of this weapon are beyond my skill to heal. I will do what I can – but all the more do I urge you now to go on without rest."

He searched the wound on Frodo's shoulder with his fingers, and his face grew graver, as if what he learned disquieted him.

Frodo gained a bit of color again but not much, Glorfindel them put him on his horse. And we began walking again with aragorn Frodo and Glorfindel in the front, Merry, Pippin and Elrohir in the middle, And Sam, Elladin, and me in the back. Glorfindel and Elrohir kept looking back suspicion in their faces, their glances were met with a murderous glare from me. As we were walking sam mustered up the courage to ask me a couple questions.

" , Why do the other two elves seem to dislike you."

" ?" Elladan asks confused

"Wraith is what the people of Bree call me," I say to Elladan, then dropping my voice so that only Sam and Elladin could hear my voice, "Sam can you keep a secret?"

Sam nods his head

"Well, I hope you can see past what I am about to tell you, the reason for their mistrust and hatred of me is that, well… My father is Sauron."

Sam looks at me with a startled expression, then surprises me with his next statement, "Well miss, you seem like an excellent person, I still trust you."

I smile at Sam, "The Shire must be a grand place to have your quality not be judged by your parentage."

"Actually Shire-folk quality tends to be judged a lot by the parents, but I have found that your quality is of the very highest." Sam tells me.

A tear rolls down my cheek and Elladan grabs my hand and smiles to me.

We stopped that night and I got my first good sleep in over a week. I awoke to see Elrohir and Glorfindel off to the side. I stand up and stretch seeing everyone else preparing to leave.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I ask

"In case you haven't noticed but you haven't slept in over a week, you needed all the rest you could get." Aragorn told me, which got me an severly stern look from Elladan.

As we start moving Glorfindel says "Our peril will be greatest just ere we reach the river for my heart warns me that the pursuit is now swift behind us, and other danger may be waiting by the Ford or amongst us."

I whisper to Elladan, "I swear one more crack about my loyalty and he is going to run into an unfortunately convenient fireball."

Elladan smiles and when everyone was looking forward, kisses the life out of me.

The rest of the day I was giddy, smiling and really didn't listen to any of the snide comments from Elrohir and Glorfindel, at least till I heard the hoofbeats from behind us. Glorfindel turned and listened, then he sprang forward with a loud cry.

"Fly!" he called. "Fly! The enemy is upon us!" The white horse leaped forward. The hobbits ran down the slope. Glorfindel, Elrohir, Elladan, Aragorn and I followed as rearguard. They were only half way across the flat, when suddenly there was a noise of horses galloping. Out of the gate in the trees that they had just left rode a Black Rider. He reined his horse in, and halted, swaying in his saddle. Another followed him, and then another; then again two more.

"Ride forward! Ride!" cried Glorfindel to Frodo.

He did not obey at once checking the horse to a walk, he turned and looked back. The Riders seemed to sit upon their great steeds like threatening statues upon a hill, dark and solid, while all the woods and land about them receded as if into a mist.

"Ride on! Ride on!" cried Glorfindel, and then loud and clear to his horse " _Ride now, ride now Asfaloth!"_

I jumped on Elladan's horse and Elladan stole his brother's horse and we road after Frodo, the others falling behind. At the same moment the black horses leaped down the hill in pursuit, and from the Riders came a terrible cry. It was answered; and to my dismay and fear out from the trees and rocks away on the left four other Riders came flying. Two rode towards Frodo; two galloped madly towards the Ford to cut off his escape. They seemed to him to run like the wind and to grow swiftly larger and darker, as their courses converged with his.

"Náré" I shout extending my palm sending a fireball outward from my hand causing the two heading for the ford to veer away. I look forward and my hope seems to die within me. The remaining rider was blocking the ford, only one would be confident enough in his abilities to hold the fords alone against us, The Witch King of Angmar.

I look over at Elladan, and close my eyes. I urge my horse to put on more speed. I catch up to Frodo and Asfaloth, "Frodo," I call to him and he turns his head, "Tell Elladan, I am sorry."

As we get to the Ford I send fire racing towards the Witch King, thoroughly distracting him the draw my sword and stop my horse and begin fighting, the Witch King immediately kills my horse with a bit of his own magic. My leg got caught under the horse as Elladan came closer and Frodo blasts past. I manage to get out from underneath the horse with extreme amounts of pain, I believe that my leg might be broken. The Witch King brings his blade racing down towards my head, which I barely manage to deflect so that it hits my non-sword arm. I fall to the ground defeated, my sword flying from my hand, just as Elladan gets there and leans down grabbing me and pulling me onto the back of his horse, I was fighting to stay conscious as i heard him yelling how stupid that was. We make it to the other side where Frodo was waiting looking behind us. I turned my head back to see all nine of the riders sitting there on their black steeds.

Suddenly the Witch King purred his horse forward. It checked at the water and reared up. With a great effort Frodo sat upright and brandished his sword.

"Go back!" he cried. "Go back to the Land of Mordor, and follow me no more!" His voice sounded thin and shrill in his own ears. Our enemies laughed at him with a harsh and chilling laughter. "Come back! Come back!" they called. "To Mordor we will take you!"

I muster up my voice, "Go back to the abyss, fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master." This brings a bout of cold laughter from the nine.

Elladan swings his horse around and brings out his sword, "Fly back to your master and tell him this slaves to his will, he will never get the ring."

"The Ring! The Ring!" they cried with deadly voices; and immediately the Witch King urged his horse forward into the water, followed closely by two others.

"By Elbereth and Lúthien the Fair," said Frodo with a last effort, lifting up his sword, "you shall have neither the Ring nor me!"

Then the Witch King, who was now half across the Ford, stood up menacing in his stirrups, and raised up his hand. Frodo was stricken dumb, his sword broke and fell out of his shaking hand. The elf-horse reared and snorted. The foremost of the black horses had almost set foot upon the shore. Our horse reared and threw me off, Elladan stayed on the horse, but his sword also shattered and fell to the ground, despair rushed through me.

At that moment there came a roaring and a rushing: a noise of loud waters rolling many stones. Before I lost consciousness I saw the river start to rise as the magic of my adoptive father and presumably Gandalf swept the Nazgûl away.


	6. Book 1: Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow Tolkeinites, This I Nuin Griffondor (Obviously), and i want to tell you that I really appreciate all the people who read this fanfic, the amount of support that this has is truly wonderful. Now as always I want to thank my reviewers, Followers, and Favoriters.**

 **I will now let Boromir do the disclaimer.**

 **Boromir: Why should I listen to you boy, i am the captain of the tower guards son of th-**

 **Me: Blah Blah Blah. just do the disclaimer.**

 **Boromir: Again, Why should I, everyone knows what happens to me later on.**

 **Me: No spoilers, now don't make me have to write Arindil making you a Eunuch, that would kinda ruin the whole teen rating on this thing.**

 **Boromir: Nuincalion Griffondor, the jerk he is, does not own anything Middle Earth related, just his OC.**

 **Me: Thank you now on with the Council of Elrond**

I regain consciousness in a soft homely bed. I open my eyes to see my room in Rivendell, Elladan sitting next to me dozing off.

"Well i am not dead." I rasp out, startling Elladan

"Arindil," He joyfully cries and hugs me, I cry out in pain, his arm is squeezing my sword wound.

"Don't ever do that again, I thought that you had died, Arindil do you know what that would have don-" He started yelling but to cut him off by planting a kiss on his lips.

As soon as we break apart I tell him, "Elladan there was no way Frodo was going to get past the Witch King without a distraction and I provided that distraction."

"Mrs. Wraith you're awake!" I hear Sam's voice say from the door. I look over to see Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo standing at the entrance of my room

"Hello my friends, it is good to see that you are not a wraith Frodo." I say with a smile

"We are not finished with this conversation," Elladan tells me as he leaves the room, probably to get his father to finish healing my injuries.

"So what happened after I fell unconscious, I remember the wraiths being attacked by the flood but nothing after." I say

Merry, Pippin and Sam begin telling me that Aragorn, Glorfindel, and Elrohir has started a fire, knowing the flood would come, so that they could force the remaining Wraiths into the river.

"Well that does seem like it would be fun, More fun than what I did. But how long have I been asleep?" I ask

"Five days, you should know better than over exert yourself Arindil." A voice scolded form the doorway.

The hobbit's looked over to see the lord Elrond walk in. I formally greet him. The hobbits leave the room sensing the tension between us.

" _Well Arindil how are your arm and leg?"_ He asks

" _They hurt, but they are not irreparable."_ I say to him, "Like my trust" I leave unspoken.

He works in silence, healing my leg first so that I could walk, after that I asked him to leave, being able to heal my arm on my own, and he did so, a look of sorrow on his face. After he left I proceeded heal my arm, then put on my normal Ranger attire and one of the spare cloaks that were in my closet. After I finished this Elladan came into my room.

"There is a feast tonight, will you do me the honor of accompanying me tonight my lady." He asks in false formal voice with a grin on his face

"Why I would be delighted kind Sir." I reply in the same false formal voice.

We interlock our arms and head towards the feast hall, meeting up with the hobbits on the way. The hall of Elrond's house was filled with folk: Elves for the most part, though there were a few guests of other sorts. Elrond, as was his custom, sat in a great chair at the end of the long table upon the dais; and next to him on the one side sat Glorfindel, on the other side sat Gandalf. As I entered with Elladan the conversation ceased as everyone looked towards me, The guests from other parts were curious about me being that the only part of my face that could be seen was my mouth and chin, the elves have very badly concealed looks of disgust on their faces, from the head of the table Elrond and Gandalf had looks of sorrow on their faces, My lips thinned as I sat down at the table across from Arwen and grabbed some food to start eating. Conversation starts up again around the table.

"How are you Arindil?" Arwen asks me

"I am fine," I tell her

Over dinner the ask me what had happened in the wild since I had last visited. Our conversation lasted till dinner was done.

At length the feast came to an end. Elrond and Arwen rose and went down the hall, and the company followed them in due order to the Hall of Fire, but such things were of little interest to me. Elladan and me decided to retire early for a council that was to be held in the morn. We both headed to my room and fell asleep in my bed.

The next morning we awoke early and headed to the feast halls to grab some food before the others so that I would not have to endure the same treatment as the previous night. We sat in the garden enjoying the quiet, lost deep in our thoughts. My thoughts raced, for the Nazgûl had most certainly returned to to my father, and he must know that I am alive after all these years and fighting against him. His wrath will be terrible and he will be swift in attempting to find and capture me, and to destroy those responsible for taking me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a messenger called Elladan and me to the council, which was held on in the garden, we were the first to be there and I saw Sam, Merry and Pippin trying to find a place to hide to observe the council.

"Sam hide in the bushes, merry and pippin hide in the alcoves off to the side of the garden." I tell them slightly amused. Elladan rolled his eyes and gave me a look of amusement.

"If father finds out about this." he tells me chuckling

As people start arriving i put on a serious face and watch the members come in.

In came Elrond, Glorfindel, Aragorn, Elrohir, Several dwarves, several other elves and a man with a fair and noble face, dark-haired and grey-eyed, proud and stern of glance. He seemed confused that I was there but sat down.

Then came in Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf, Elrond drew Frodo to a seat by his side, and presented him to the company, saying: 'Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent.'

'Here,' said Elrond, turning to Gandalf, 'is Boromir, a man from the South. He arrived in the grey morning, and seeks for counsel. I have bidden him to be present, for here his questions will be answered.'

Not all that was spoken and debated in the Council need now be told. Much was said of events in the world outside, especially in the South, and in the wide lands east of the Mountains. Of these things Frodo had already heard many rumours; but the tale of Glóin was new to him, and when the dwarf spoke he listened attentively. It appeared that amid the splendour of their works of hand the hearts of the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain were troubled.

'It is now many years ago,' said Glóin, 'that a shadow of disquiet fell upon our people. Whence it came we did not at first perceive. Words began to be whispered in secret: it was said that we were hemmed in a narrow place, and that greater wealth and splendour would be found in a wider world. Some spoke of Moria: the mighty works of our fathers that are called in our own tongue Khazad-dûm; and they declared that now at last we had the power and numbers to return.'

Glóin sighed. 'Moria! Moria! Wonder of the Northern world! Too deep we delved there, and woke the nameless fear. Long have its vast mansions lain empty since the children of Durin fled. But now we spoke of it again with longing, and yet with dread; for no dwarf has dared to pass the doors of Khazad-dûm for many lives of kings, save Thrór only, and he perished. At last, however, Balin listened to the whispers, and resolved to go; and though Dáin did not give leave willingly, he took with him Ori and Óinand many of our folk, and they went away south.

'That was nigh on thirty years ago. For a while we had news and it seemed good: messages reported that Moria had been entered and a great work begun there. Then there was silence, and no word has ever come from Moria since.

'Then about a year ago a messenger came to Dáin, but not from Moria – from Mordor: a horseman in the night, who called Dáin to his gate. The Lord Sauron the Great, so he said, wished for our friendship. Rings he would give for it, such as he gave of old. And he asked urgently concerning hobbits, of what kind they were, and where they dwelt. "For Sauron knows," said he, "that one of these was known to you on a time."

'At this we were greatly troubled, and we gave no answer.

And then his fell voice was lowered, and he would have sweetened it if he could. "As a small token only of your friendship Sauron asks this," he said: "that you should find this thief," such was his word, "and get from him, willing or no, a little ring, the least of rings, that once he stole. It is but a trifle that Sauron fancies, and an earnest of your good will. Find it, and three rings that the Dwarf-sires possessed of old shall be returned to you, and the realm of Moria shall be yours for ever. Find only news of the thief, whether he still lives and where, and you shall have great reward and lasting friendship from the Lord. Refuse, and things will not seem so well. Do you refuse?"

'At that his breath came like the hiss of snakes, and all who stood by shuddered, but Dáin said: "I say neither yea nor nay. I must consider this message and what it means under its fair cloak."

' "Consider well, but not too long," said he.

"The time of my thought is my own to spend," answered Dáin.

"For the present," said he, and rode into the darkness.

'Heavy have the hearts of our chieftains been since that night. We needed not the fell voice of the messenger to warn us that his words held both menace and deceit; for we knew already that the power that has re-entered Mordor has not changed, and ever it betrayed us of old. Twice the messenger has returned, and has gone unanswered. The third and last time, so he says, is soon to come, before the ending of the year.

'And so I have been sent at last by Dáin to warn Bilbo that he is sought by the Enemy, and to learn, if may be, why he desires this ring, this least of rings. Also we crave the advice of Elrond. For the Shadow grows and draws nearer. We discover that messengers have come also to King Brand in Dale, and that he is afraid. We fear that he may yield. Already war is gathering on his eastern borders. If we make no answer, the Enemy may move Men of his rule to assail King Brand, and Dáin also.'

'You have done well to come,' said Elrond. 'You will hear today all that you need in order to understand the purposes of the Enemy. There is naught that you can do, other than to resist, with hope or without it. But you do not stand alone. You will learn that your trouble is but part of the trouble of all the western world. The Ring! What shall we do with the Ring, the least of rings, the trifle that Sauron fancies? That is the doom that we must deem.

'That is the purpose for which you are called hither. Called, I say, though I have not called you to me, strangers from distant lands. You have come and are here met, in this very nick of time, by chance as it may seem. Yet it is not so. Believe rather that it is so ordered that we, who sit here, and none others, must now find counsel for the peril of the world.

'Now, therefore, things shall be openly spoken that have been hidden from all but a few until this day. And first, so that all may understand what is the peril, the Tale of the Ring shall be told from the beginning even to this present. And our present expert on the subject will begin that tale, though others shall end it.' Elrond then looks at me and i then begin the tale, all listened while I spoke of Sauron and the Rings of Power, and their forging in the Second Age of the world long ago. A part of his tale was known to some there, but the full tale to none, and many eyes were turned to me in fear and wonder as I told of the Elven-smiths of Eregion and their friendship with Moria, and their eagerness for knowledge, by which Sauron ensnared them. For in that time he was not yet evil to behold, and they received his aid and grew mighty in craft, whereas he learned all their secrets, and betrayed them, and forged secretly in the Mountain of Fire the One Ring to be their master. But Celebrimbor was aware of him, and hid the Three which he had made, He who was in the dark tower found him and tortured him to find the whereabouts of these rings, but Celebrimbor would not give their location up. So after Sauron found he could not get the information he relieved Celebrimbor of his head and stuck it on a pick in the middle of a road. Then there was war, and the land was laid waste, and the gate of Moria was shut. Then through all the years that followed I traced the Ring; but since that history is elsewhere recounted, even as Elrond himself set it down in his books of lore, it is not here recalled. The then let Elrond begin his tale for it is a long tale, one that I am unqualified to tell, for it is full of deeds great and terrible, and briefly though Elrond spoke, the sun rode up the sky, and the morning was passing ere he ceased.

Of Númenor he spoke, its glory and its fall, and the return of the Kings of Men to Middle-earth out of the deeps of the Sea, borne upon the wings of storm. Then Elendil the Tall and his mighty sons, Isildur and Anárion, became great lords; and the North-realm they made in Arnor, and the South-realm in Gondor above the mouths of Anduin. But Sauron of Mordor assailed them, and they made the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, and the hosts of Gil-galad and Elendil were mustered in Arnor.

Thereupon Elrond paused a while and sighed. 'I remember well the splendour of their banners,' he said. 'It recalled to me the glory of the Elder Days and the hosts of Beleriand, so many great princes and captains were assembled. And yet not so many, nor so fair, as when Thangorodrim was broken, and the Elves deemed that evil was ended for ever, and it was not so.'

'You remember?' asks Frodo, speaking in his astonishment. 'But I thought,' he stammered as Elrond turned towards him, 'I thought that the fall of Gil-galad was a long age ago.'

'So it was indeed,' answers Elrond gravely. 'But my memory reaches back even to the Elder Days. Eärendil was my sire, who was born in Gondolin before its fall; and my mother was Elwing, daughter of Dior, son of Lúthien of Doriath. I have seen three ages in the West of the world, and many defeats, and many fruitless victories. I was the herald of Gil-galad and marched with his host. I was at the Battle of Dagorlad before the Black Gate of Mordor, where we had the mastery: for the Spear of Gil-galad and the Sword of Elendil, Aeglos and Narsil, none could withstand. I beheld the last combat on the slopes of Orodruin, where Gil-galad died, and Elendil fell, and Narsil broke beneath him; but Sauron himself was overthrown, and Isildur cut the Ring from his hand with the hilt-shard of his father's sword, and took it for his own.'

At this Boromir, broke in. 'So that is what became of the Ring!' he cried. 'If ever such a tale was told in the South, it has long been forgotten. I have heard of the Great Ring of him that we do not name; but we believed that it perished from the world in the ruin of his first realm. Isildur took it! That is tidings indeed.'

'Alas! yes,' Elrond says. 'Isildur took it, as should not have been. It should have been cast then into Orodruin's fire nigh at hand where it was made. But few marked what Isildur did. He alone stood by his father in that last mortal contest; and by Gil-galad only Círdan stood, and I. But Isildur would not listen to our counsel.

"This I will have as weregild for my father, and my brother," he said; and therefore whether we would or no, he took it to treasure it. But soon he was betrayed by it to his death; and so it is named in the North Isildur's Bane. Yet death maybe was better than what else might have befallen him. Only to the North did these tidings come, and only to a few. Small wonder is it that you have not heard them, Boromir. From the ruin of the Gladden Fields, where Isildur perished, three men only came ever back over the mountains after long wandering. One of these was Ohtar, the esquire of Isildur, who bore the shards of the sword of Elendil; and he brought them to Valandil, the heir of Isildur, who being but a child had remained here in Rivendell. But Narsil was broken and its light extinguished, and it has not yet been forged again. Fruitless did I call the victory of the Last Alliance? Not wholly so, yet it did not achieve its end. Sauron was diminished, but not destroyed. His Ring was lost but not unmade. The Dark Tower was broken, but its foundations were not removed; for they were made with the power of the Ring, and while it remains they will endure. Many Elves and many mighty Men, and many of their friends, had perished in the war. Anárion was slain, and Isildur was slain; and Gil-galad and Elendil were no more. Never again shall there be any such league of Elves and Men; for Men multiply and the Firstborn decrease, and the two kindreds are estranged. And ever since that day the race of Númenor has decayed, and the span of their years has lessened.

'In the North after the war and the slaughter of the Gladden Fields the Men of Westernesse were diminished, and their city of Annúminas beside Lake Evendim fell into ruin; and the heirs of Valandil removed and dwelt at Fornost on the high North Downs, and that now too is desolate. Men call it Deadmen's Dike, and they fear to tread there. For the folk of Arnor dwindled, and their foes devoured them, and their lordship passed, leaving only green mounds in the grassy hills.

'In the South the realm of Gondor long endured; and for a while its splendour grew, recalling somewhat of the might of Númenor, ere it fell. High towers that people built, and strong places, and havens of many ships; and the winged crown of the Kings of Men was held in awe by folk of many tongues. Their chief city was Osgiliath, Citadel of the Stars, through the midst of which the River flowed. And Minas Ithil they built, Tower of the Rising Moon, eastward upon a shoulder of the Mountains of Shadow; and westward at the feet of the White Mountains Minas Anor they made, Tower of the Setting Sun. There in the courts of the King grew a white tree, from the seed of that tree which Isildur brought over the deep waters, and the seed of that tree before came from Eressëa, and before that out of the Uttermost West in the Day before days when the world was young.

But in the wearing of the swift years of Middle-earth the line of Meneldil son of Anárion failed, and the Tree withered, and the blood of the Númenóreans became mingled with that of lesser men. Then the watch upon the walls of Mordor slept, and dark things crept back to Gorgoroth. And on a time evil things came forth, and they took Minas Ithil and abode in it, and they made it into a place of dread; and it is called Minas Morgul, the Tower of Sorcery. Then Minas Anor was named anew Minas Tirith, the Tower of Guard; and these two cities were ever at war, but Osgiliath which lay between was deserted and in its ruins shadows walked.

'So it has been for many lives of men. But the Lords of Minas Tirith still fight on, defying our enemies, keeping the passage of the River from Argonath to the Sea. And now that part of the tale that I shall tell is drawn to its close. For in the days of Isildur the Ruling Ring passed out of all knowledge, and the Three were released from its dominion. But now in this latter day they are in peril once more, for to our sorrow the One has been found. Others shall speak of its finding, for in that I played small part.'

He ceased, but at once Boromir stood up, tall and proud, before them. 'Give me leave, Master Elrond,' said he, 'first to say more of Gondor, for verily from the land of Gondor I am come. And it would be well for all to know what passes there. For few, I deem, know of our deeds, and therefore guess little at their peril, if we should fail at last. Believe not that in the land of Gondor the blood of Númenor is spent, nor all its pride and dignity forgotten. By our valour the wild folk of the East are still restrained, and the terror of Morgul kept at bay; and thus alone are peace and freedom maintained in the lands behind us, bulwark of the West. But if the passages of the River should be won, what then? Yet that hour, maybe, is not now far away. The Nameless Enemy has arisen again. Smoke rises once more from Orodruin that we call Mount Doom. The power of the Black Land grows and we are hard beset. When the Enemy returned our folk were driven from Ithilien, our fair domain east of the River, though we kept a foothold there and strength of arms. But this very year, in the days of June, sudden war came upon us out of Mordor, and we were swept away. We were outnumbered, for Mordor has allied itself with the Easterlings and the cruel Haradrim; but it was not by numbers that we were defeated. A power was there that we have not felt before. Some said that it could be seen, like a great black horseman, a dark shadow under the moon. Wherever he came a madness filled our foes, but fear fell on our boldest, so that horse and man gave way and fled. Only a remnant of our eastern force came back, destroying the last bridge that still stood amid the ruins of Osgiliath. I was in the company that held the bridge, until it was cast down behind us. Four only were saved by swimming: my brother and myself and two others. But still we fight on, holding all the west shores of Anduin; and those who shelter behind us give us praise, if ever they hear our name: much praise but little help. Only from Rohan now will any men ride to us when we call. 'In this evil hour I have come on an errand over many dangerous leagues to Elrond: a hundred and ten days I have journeyed all alone. But I do not seek allies in war. The might of Elrond is in wisdom not in weapons, it is said. I come to ask for counsel and the unravelling of hard words. For on the eve of the sudden assault a dream came to my brother in a troubled sleep; and afterwards a like dream came oft to him again, and once to me.

'In that dream I thought the eastern sky grew dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying:

Seek for the Sword that was broken:

In Imladris it dwells;

There shall be counsels taken

Stronger than Morgul-spells.

There shall be shown a token

That Doom is near at hand,

For Isildur's Bane shall waken,

Found will be Sauron's heir

And the Halfling forth shall stand

I feel the gaze of every other elf in the council flick towards me though i remained still giving off an aura of calm when inside i was panicking.

Boromir continued on oblivious to this ,"Of these words we could understand little, and we spoke to our father, Denethor, Lord of Minas Tirith, wise in the lore of Gondor. This only would he say, that Imladris was of old the name among the Elves of a far northern dale, where Elrond the Halfelven dwelt, greatest of lore-masters. Therefore my brother, seeing how desperate was our need, was eager to heed the dream and seek for Imladris; but since the way was full of doubt and danger, I took the journey upon myself. Loth was my father to give me leave, and long have I wandered by roads forgotten, seeking the house of Elrond, of which many had heard, but few knew where it lay.'

'And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you,' said Aragorn, standing up. He cast his sword upon the table that stood before Elrond, and the blade was in two pieces. 'Here is the Sword that was Broken!' he said.

'And who are you, and what have you to do with Minas Tirith?' asked Boromir, looking in wonder at the lean face of the Ranger and his weather-stained cloak.

'He is Aragorn son of Arathorn,' I say my voice ringing out 'and he is descended through many fathers from Isildur Elendil's son of Minas Ithil. He is the Chief of the Dúnedain in the North, my captain and brother in arms.'

'Then it belongs to you, and not to me at all!' cries Frodo in amazement, springing to his feet, as if he expected the Ring to be demanded at once.

'It does not belong to either of us,' says Aragorn; 'but it has been ordained that you should hold it for a while.'

'Bring out the Ring, Frodo!' Gandalf says solemnly. 'The time has come. Hold it up, and then Boromir will understand the remainder of his riddle.'

There was a hush, and all turned their eyes on Frodo. The Ring gleamed and flickered as he held it up before them in his trembling hand. He then puts it on a pedestal in the center of the council.

'Behold Isildur's Bane!' says Elrond dramatically.

Boromir's eyes glinted as he gazed at the golden thing. 'The Halfling!' he muttered. 'Is then the doom of Minas Tirith come at last? But why then should we seek a broken sword?'

'The words were not the doom of Minas Tirith,' says Aragorn. 'But doom and great deeds are indeed at hand. For the Sword that was Broken is the Sword of Elendil that broke beneath him when he fell. It has been treasured by his heirs when all other heirlooms were lost; for it was spoken of old among us that it should be made again when the Ring, Isildur's Bane, was found. Now you have seen the sword that you have sought, what would you ask? Do you wish for the House of Elendil to return to the Land of Gondor?'

'I was not sent to beg any boon, but to seek only the meaning of a riddle,' answered Boromir proudly. 'Yet we are hard pressed, and the Sword of Elendil would be a help beyond our hope – if such a thing could indeed return out of the shadows of the past.' He looked again at Aragorn, and doubt was in his eyes.

Frodo felt Bilbo stir impatiently at his side. Evidently he was annoyed on his friend's behalf. Standing suddenly up he burst out:

All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken:

The crownless again shall be king.

'Not very good perhaps, but to the point – if you need more beyond the word of Elrond. If that was worth a journey of a hundred and ten days to hear, you had best listen to it.' He sat down with a snort.

Aragorn smiled at him; then he turned to Boromir again. 'For my part I forgive your doubt,' he tells him. 'Little do I resemble the figures of Elendil and Isildur as they stand carven in their majesty in the halls of Denethor. I am but the heir of Isildur, not Isildur himself. I have had a hard life and a long; and the leagues that lie between here and Gondor are a small part in the count of my journeys. I have crossed many mountains and many rivers, and trodden many plains, even into the far countries of Rhûn and Harad where the stars are strange. But my home, such as I have, is in the North. For here the heirs of Valandil have ever dwelt in long line unbroken from father unto son for many generations. Our days have darkened, and we have dwindled; but ever the Sword has passed to a new keeper. And this I will say to you, Boromir, ere I end. Lonely men are we, Rangers of the wild, hunters – but hunters ever of the servants of the Enemy; for they are found in many places, not in Mordor only. If Gondor, Boromir, has been a stalwart tower, we have played another part. Many evil things there are that your strong walls and bright swords do not stay. You know little of the lands beyond your bounds. Peace and freedom, do you say? The North would have known them little but for us. Fear would have destroyed them. But when dark things come from the houseless hills, or creep from sunless woods, they fly from us. What roads would any dare to tread, what safety would there be in quiet lands, or in the homes of simple men at night, if the Dúnedain were asleep, or were all gone into the grave?

I then stand up with Aragorn, "And we do it for less thanks than you. Travellers scowl at us, and countrymen give us scornful names. "Wraith" I am and "Strider" he is to one fat man who lives within a day's march of foes that would tear out his throat and drink in his bloods, or lay his little town in ruin, if he were not guarded ceaselessly. Yet we would not have it otherwise." I say and Boromir's confusion grows, "But you are a woman, women do not fight in the wars of men."

I bristle to this but then Aragorn whispers in my ear, " _Sit down Arindil, this is not the time to argue."_

I purse my lips in anger, "As you command my captain." I then sit back in my seat.

"If simple folk are free from care and fear, simple they will be, and we must be secret to keep them so. That has been the task of my kindred, while the years have lengthened and the grass has grown. But now the world is changing once again. A new hour comes. Isildur's Bane is found. Battle is at hand. The Sword shall be reforged. I will come to Minas Tirith.' Aragorn says in a commanding tone.

'Isildur's Bane is found, you say,' says Boromir. 'I see a bright ring in the center of the room; but Isildur perished ere this age of the world began, they say. How do the Wise know that this ring is his? And how has it passed down the years, until it is brought hither by so strange a messenger?'

'That shall be told,' says Elrond.

'But not yet, I beg, Master!' cries Bilbo. 'Already the Sun is climbing to noon, and I feel the need of something to strengthen me.'

'I had not named you,' says Elrond smiling. 'But I do so now. Come! Tell us your tale. And if you have not yet cast your story into verse, you may tell it in plain words. The briefer, the sooner shall you be refreshed.'

'Very well,' says a defeated Bilbo. 'I will do as you bid. But I will now tell the true story, and if some here have heard me tell it otherwise' – he looked sidelong at Glóin – 'I ask them to forget it and forgive me. I only wished to claim the treasure as my very own in those days, and to be rid of the name of thief that was put on me. But perhaps I understand things a little better now. Anyway, this is what happened.'

To some there Bilbo's tale was wholly new, and they listened with amazement while the old hobbit, actually not at all displeased, recounted his adventure with Gollum, at full length. He did not omit a single riddle. He would have given also an account of his party and disappearance from the Shire, if he had been allowed; but Elrond raised his hand.

'Well told, my friend,' he says, 'but that is enough at this time. For the moment it suffices to know that the Ring passed to Frodo, your heir. Let him now speak!'

Then, less willingly than Bilbo, Frodo told of all his dealings with the Ring from the day that it passed into his keeping. Every step of his journey from Hobbiton to the Ford of Bruinen was questioned and considered, and everything that he could recall concerning the Black Riders was examined I helped him with a few of the bits and told them what happened while I was retrieving the Athalas, then at last he sat down again.

'Not bad,' Bilbo said to us. 'You would have made a good story of it, if they hadn't kept on interrupting. I tried to make a few notes, but we shall have to go over it all again together some time, if I am to write it up. There are whole chapters of stuff before you ever got here!'

'Yes, it made quite a long tale,' answers Frodo. 'But the story still does not seem complete to me. I still want to know a good deal, especially about Gandalf.'

Galdor of the Havens, overheard him. 'You speak for me also,' he cries, and turning to Elrond he said: 'The Wise may have good reason to believe that the halfling's trove is indeed the Great Ring of long debate, unlikely though that may seem to those who know less. But may we not hear the proofs? And I would ask this also. What of Saruman? He is learned in the lore of the Rings, yet he is not among us. What is his counsel – if he knows the things that we have heard?'

"Aye, where is that old rascal, he would be helpful in deciding what to do with the ring." I say

'The questions that you ask, Galdor, are bound together,' said Elrond. 'I had not overlooked them, and they shall be answered. But these things it is the part of Gandalf to make clear; and I call upon him last, for it is the place of honour, and in all this matter he has been the chief.'

'Some, Galdor,' said Gandalf, 'would think the tidings of Glóin, and the pursuit of Frodo, proof enough that the halfling's trove is a thing of great worth to the Enemy. Yet it is a ring. What then? The Nine the Nazgûl keep. The Seven are taken or destroyed.' At this Glóin stirred, but did not speak. 'The Three we know of. What then is this one that he desires so much?

'There is indeed a wide waste of time between the River and the Mountain, between the loss and the finding. But the gap in the knowledge of the Wise has been filled at last. Yet too slowly. For the Enemy has been close behind, closer even than I feared. And well is it that not until this year, this very summer, as it seems, did he learn the full truth.

'Some here will remember that many years ago I myself dared to pass the doors of the Necromancer in Dol Guldur, and secretly explored his ways, and found thus that our fears were true: he was none other than Sauron, our Enemy of old, at length taking shape and power again. Some, too, will remember also that Saruman dissuaded us from open deeds against him, and for long we watched him only. Yet at last, as his shadow grew, Saruman yielded, and the Council put forth its strength and drove the evil out of Mirkwood – and that was in the very year of the finding of this Ring: a strange chance, if chance it was.

'But we were too late, as Elrond foresaw. Sauron also had watched us, and had long prepared against our stroke, governing Mordor from afar through Minas Morgul, where his Nine servants dwelt, until all was ready. Then he gave way before us, but only feigned to flee, and soon after came to the Dark Tower and openly declared himself. Then for the last time the Council met; for now we learned that he was seeking ever more eagerly for the One. We feared then that he had some news of it that we knew nothing of. But Saruman said nay, and repeated what he had said to us before: that the One would never again be found in Middle-earth.

"At the worst," said he, "our Enemy knows that we have it not, and that it still is lost. But what was lost may yet be found, he thinks. Fear not! His hope will cheat him. Have I not earnestly studied this matter? Into Anduin the Great it fell; and long ago, while Sauron slept, it was rolled down the River to the Sea. There let it lie until the End."

Gandalf fell silent, gazing eastward from the porch to the far peaks of the Misty Mountains, at whose great roots the peril of the world had so long lain hidden. He sighed.

'There I was at fault,' he says. 'I was lulled by the words of Saruman the Wise; but I should have sought for the truth sooner, and our peril would now be less.'

'We were all at fault,' says Elrond, 'and but for your vigilance the Darkness, maybe, would already be upon us. But say on!'

'From the first my heart misgave me, against all reason that I knew,' Gandalf, says 'and I desired to know how this thing came to Gollum, and how long he had possessed it. So I set a watch for him, guessing that he would ere long come forth from his darkness to seek for his treasure. He came, but he escaped and was not found. And then alas! I let the matter rest, watching and waiting only, as we have too often done.

'Time passed with many cares, until my doubts were awakened again to sudden fear. Whence came the hobbit's ring? What, if my fear was true, should be done with it? Those things I must decide. But I spoke yet of my dread to none, knowing the peril of an untimely whisper, if it went astray. In all the long wars with the Dark Tower treason has ever been our greatest foe. 'That was seventeen years ago. Soon I became aware that spies of many sorts, even beasts and birds, were gathered round the Shire, and my fear grew. I called for the help of the Dúnedain, and their watch was doubled; and I opened my heart to Aragorn, the heir of Isildur.'

'And I,' says Aragorn, 'counselled that we should hunt for Gollum, too late though it may seem. And since it seemed fit that Isildur's heir should labour to repair Isildur's fault, I went with Gandalf on the long and hopeless search.'

Then Gandalf told how they had explored the whole length of Wilderland, down even to the Mountains of Shadow and the fences of Mordor. 'There we had rumour of him, and we guess that he dwelt there long in the dark hills; but we never found him, and at last I despaired. And then in my despair I thought again of a test that might make the finding of Gollum unneeded. The ring itself might tell if it were the One. The memory of words at the Council came back to me: words of Saruman, half-heeded at the time. I heard them now clearly in my heart. "The Nine, the Seven, and the Three," he said, "had each their proper gem. Not so the One. It was round and unadorned, as it were one of the lesser rings; but its maker set marks upon it that the skilled, maybe, could still see and read."

'What those marks were he had not said. Who now would know? The maker. And Saruman? But great though his lore may be, it must have a source. What hand save Sauron's ever held this thing, ere it was lost? The hand of Isildur alone.

'With that thought, I forsook the chase, and passed swiftly to Gondor. In former days the members of my order had been well received there, but Saruman most of all. Often he had been for long the guest of the Lords of the City. Less welcome did the Lord Denethor show me then than of old, and grudgingly he permitted me to search among his hoarded scrolls and books.

' "If indeed you look only, as you say, for records of ancient days, and the beginnings of the City, read on!" he said. "For to me what was is less dark than what is to come, and that is my care. But unless you have more skill even than Saruman, who has studied here long, you will find naught that is not well known to me, who am master of the lore of this City."

'So said Denethor. And yet there lie in his hoards many records that few even of the lore-masters now can read, for their scripts and tongues have become dark to later men. And Boromir, there lies in Minas Tirith still, unread, I guess, by any save Saruman and myself since the kings failed, a scroll that Isildur made himself. For Isildur did not march away straight from the war in Mordor, as some have told the tale.'

'Some in the North, maybe,' Boromir broke in. 'All know in Gondor that he went first to Minas Anor and dwelt a while with his nephew Meneldil, instructing him, before he committed to him the rule of the South Kingdom. In that time he planted there the last sapling of the White Tree in memory of his brother.'

'But in that time also he made this scroll,' says Gandalf; 'and that is not remembered in Gondor, it would seem. For this scroll concerns the Ring, and thus wrote Isildur therein:

The Great Ring shall go now to be an heirloom of the North Kingdom; but records of it shall be left in Gondor, where also dwell the heirs of Elendil, lest a time come when the memory of these great matters shall grow dim. 'And after these words Isildur described the Ring, such as he found it.

It was hot when I first took it, hot as a glede, and my hand was scorched, so that I doubt if ever again I shall be free of the pain of it. Yet even as I write it is cooled, and it seemeth to shrink, though it loseth neither its beauty nor its shape. Already the writing upon it, which at first was as clear as red flame, fadeth and is now only barely to be read. It is fashioned in an elven-script of Eregion, for they have no letters in Mordor for such subtle work; but the language is unknown to me. I deem it to be a tongue of the Black Land, since it is foul and uncouth. What evil it saith I do not know; but I trace here a copy of it, lest it fade beyond recall. The Ring misseth, maybe, the heat of Sauron's hand, which was black and yet burned like fire, and so Gil-galad was destroyed; and maybe were the gold made hot again, the writing would be refreshed. But for my part I will risk no hurt to this thing: of all the works of Sauron the only fair. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain.

'When I read these words, my quest was ended. For the traced writing was indeed as Isildur guessed, in the tongue of Mordor and the servants of the Tower. And what was said therein was already known. For in the day that Sauron first put on the One, Celebrimbor, maker of the Three, was aware of him, and from afar he heard him speak these words, and so his evil purposes were revealed.

'At once I took my leave of Denethor, but even as I went northwards, messages came to me out of Lórien that Aragorn had passed that way, and that he had found the creature called Gollum. Therefore I went first to meet him and hear his tale. Into what deadly perils he had gone alone I dared not guess.'

'There is little need to tell of them,' says Aragorn. 'If a man must needs walk in sight of the Black Gate, or tread the deadly flowers of Morgul Vale, then perils he will have. I, too, despaired at last, and I began my homeward journey. And then, by fortune, I came suddenly on what I sought: the marks of soft feet beside a muddy pool. But now the trail was fresh and swift, and it led not to Mordor but away. Along the skirts of the Dead Marshes I followed it, and then I had him. Lurking by a stagnant mere, peering in the water as the dark eve fell, I caught him, Gollum. He was covered with green slime. He will never love me, I fear; for he bit me, and I was not gentle. Nothing more did I ever get from his mouth than the marks of his teeth. I deemed it the worst part of all my journey, the road back, watching him day and night, making him walk before me with a halter on his neck, gagged, until he was tamed by lack of drink and food, driving him ever towards Mirkwood. I brought him there at last and gave him to the Elves, for we had agreed that this should be done; and I was glad to be rid of his company, for he stank. For my part I hope never to look upon him again; but Gandalf came and endured long speech with him.'

'Yes, long and weary,' says Gandalf, 'but not without profit. For one thing, the tale he told of his loss agreed with that which Bilbo has now told openly for the first time; but that mattered little, since I had already guessed it. But I learned then first that Gollum's ring came out of the Great River nigh to the Gladden Fields. And I learned also that he had possessed it long. Many lives of his small kind. The power of the ring had lengthened his years far beyond their span; but that power only the Great Rings wield.

'And if that is not proof enough, Galdor, there is the other test that I spoke of. Upon this very ring which you have here seen held aloft, round and unadorned, the letters that Isildur reported may still be read, if one has the strength of will to set the golden thing in the fire a while. That I have done, and this I have read:

Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.'

The change in the wizard's voice was astounding. Suddenly it became menacing, powerful, harsh as stone. A shadow seemed to pass over the high sun, and the porch for a moment grew dark. All trembled, and the Elves stopped their ears.

'Never before has any voice dared to utter words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey,' said Elrond, as the shadow passed and the company breathed once more.

'And let us hope that none will ever speak it here again,' answered Gandalf. 'Nonetheless I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For if that tongue is not soon to be heard in every corner of the West, then let all put doubt aside that this thing is indeed what the Wise have declared: the treasure of the Enemy, fraught with all his malice; and in it lies a great part of his strength of old. Out of the Black Years come the words that the Smiths of Eregion heard, and knew that they had been betrayed:

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.

'Know also, my friends, that I learned more yet from Gollum. He was loth to speak and his tale was unclear, but it is beyond all doubt that he went to Mordor, and there all that he knew was forced from him. Thus the Enemy knows now that the One is found, that it was long in the Shire; and since his servants have pursued it almost to our door, he soon will know, already he may know, even as I speak, that we have it here.'

All sat silent for a while, until at length Boromir spoke. 'He is a small thing, you say, this Gollum? Small, but great in mischief. What became of him? To what doom did you put him?'

'He is in prison, but no worse,' says Aragorn. 'He had suffered much. There is no doubt that he was tormented, and the fear of Sauron lies black on his heart. Still I for one am glad that he is safely kept by the watchful Elves of Mirkwood. His malice is great and gives him a strength hardly to be believed in one so lean and withered. He could work much mischief still, if he were free. And I do not doubt that he was allowed to leave Mordor on some evil errand.'

'Alas! alas!' cried Legolas, and in his fair Elvish face there was great distress. 'The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told. They are not good, but only here have I learned how evil they may seem to this company. Sméagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped.'

'Escaped?' cried Aragorn. 'That is ill news indeed. We shall all rue it bitterly, I fear. How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?'

'Not through lack of watchfulness,' said Legolas; 'but perhaps through over-kindliness. And we fear that the prisoner had aid from others, and that more is known of our doings than we could wish. We guarded this creature day and night, at Gandalf 's bidding, much though we wearied of the task. But Gandalf bade us hope still for his cure, and we had not the heart to keep him ever in dungeons under the earth, where he would fall back into his old black thoughts.'

'You were less tender to me,' Glóin says with a flash of his eyes, as old memories were stirred of his imprisonment in the deep places of the Elven-king's halls.

'Now come!' Gandalf says dismayed. 'Pray, do not interrupt, my good Glóin. That was a regrettable misunderstanding, long set right. If all the grievances that stand between Elves and Dwarves are to be brought up here, we may as well abandon this Council.'

Glóin rose and bowed, and Legolas continued. 'In the days of fair weather we led Gollum through the woods; and there was a high tree standing alone far from the others which he liked to climb. Often we let him mount up to the highest branches, until he felt the free wind; but we set a guard at the tree's foot. One day he refused to come down, and the guards had no mind to climb after him: he had learned the trick of clinging to boughs with his feet as well as with his hands; so they sat by the tree far into the night.

'It was that very night of summer, yet moonless and starless, that Orcs came on us at unawares. We drove them off after some time; they were many and fierce, but they came from over the mountains, and were unused to the woods. When the battle was over, we found that Gollum was gone, and his guards were slain or taken. It then seemed plain to us that the attack had been made for his rescue, and that he knew of it beforehand. How that was contrived we cannot guess; but Gollum is cunning, and the spies of the Enemy are many. The dark things that were driven out in the year of the Dragon's fall have returned in greater numbers, and Mirkwood is again an evil place, save where our realm is maintained.

'We have failed to recapture Gollum. We came on his trail among those of many Orcs, and it plunged deep into the Forest, going south. But ere long it escaped our skill, and we dared not continue the hunt; for we were drawing nigh to Dol Guldur, and that is still a very evil place; we do not go that way.'

'Well, well, he is gone,' said Gandalf. 'We have no time to seek for him again. He must do what he will. But he may play a part yet that neither he nor Sauron have foreseen.

'And now I will answer Galdor's other questions. What of Saruman? What are his counsels to us in this need? This tale I must tell in full, for only Elrond has heard it yet, and that in brief; but it will bear on all that we must resolve. It is the last chapter in the Tale of the Ring, so far as it has yet gone. At the end of June I was in the Shire, but a cloud of anxiety was on my mind, and I rode to the southern borders of the little land; for I had a foreboding of some danger, still hidden from me but drawing near. There messages reached me telling me of war and defeat in Gondor, and when I heard of the Black Shadow a chill smote my heart. But I found nothing save a few fugitives from the South; yet it seemed to me that on them sat a fear of which they would not speak. I turned then east and north and journeyed along the Greenway; and not far from Bree I came upon a traveller sitting on a bank beside the road with his grazing horse beside him. It was Radagast the Brown, who at one time dwelt at Rhosgobel, near the borders of Mirkwood. He is one of my order, but I had not seen him for many a year.

"Gandalf!" he cried. "I was seeking you. But I am a stranger in these parts. All I knew was that you might be found in a wild region with the uncouth name of Shire."

"Your information was correct," I said. "But do not put it that way, if you meet any of the inhabitants. You are near the borders of the Shire now. And what do you want with me? It must be pressing. You were never a traveller, unless driven by great need."

"I have an urgent errand," he said. "My news is evil." Then he looked about him, as if the hedges might have ears. "Nazgûl," he whispered. "The Nine are abroad again. They have crossed the River secretly and are moving westward. They have taken the guise of riders in black."

I knew then what I had dreaded without knowing it. "The Enemy must have some great need or purpose," said Radagast; "but what it is that makes him look to these distant and desolate parts, I cannot guess."

"What do you mean?" said I.

"I have been told that wherever they go the Riders ask for news of a land called Shire

"The Shire," I said; but my heart sank. For even the Wise might fear to withstand the Nine, when they are gathered together under their fell chieftain. A great king and sorcerer he was of old, and now he wields a deadly fear. "Who told you, and who sent you?" I asked.

"Saruman the White," answered Radagast. "And he told me to say that if you feel the need, he will help; but you must seek his aid at once, or it will be too late."

And that message brought me hope. For Saruman the White is the greatest of my order. Radagast is, of course, a worthy Wizard, a master of shapes and changes of hue; and he has much lore of herbs and beasts, and birds are especially his friends. But Saruman has long studied the arts of the Enemy himself, and thus we have often been able to forestall him. It was by the devices of Saruman that we drove him from Dol Guldur. It might be that he had found some weapons that would drive back the Nine.

"I will go to Saruman," I said.

"Then you must go now," said Radagast; "for I have wasted time in looking for you, and the days are running short. I was told to find you before Midsummer, and that is now here. Even if you set out from this spot, you will hardly reach him before the Nine discover the land that they seek. I myself shall turn back at once." And with that he mounted and would have ridden straight off.

"Stay a moment!" I said. "We shall need your help, and the help of all things that will give it. Send out messages to all the beasts and birds that are your friends. Tell them to bring news of anything that bears on this matter to Saruman and Gandalf. Let messages be sent to Orthanc."

"I will do that," he said, and rode off as if the Nine were after him.

I could not follow him then and there. I had ridden very far already that day, and I was as weary as my horse; and I needed to consider matters. I stayed the night in Bree, and decided that I had no time to return to the Shire. Never did I make a greater mistake!

However, I wrote a message to Frodo, and trusted to my friend the innkeeper to send it to him. I rode away at dawn; and I came at long last to the dwelling of Saruman. That is far south in Isengard, in the end of the Misty Mountains, not far from the Gap of Rohan. And Boromir will tell you that that is a great open vale that lies between the Misty Mountains and the northmost foothills of Ered Nimrais, the White Mountains of his home. But Isengard is a circle of sheer rocks that enclose a valley as with a wall, and in the midst of that valley is a tower of stone called Orthanc. It was not made by Saruman, but by the Men of Númenor long ago; and it is very tall and has many secrets; yet it looks not to be a work of craft. It cannot be reached save by passing the circle of Isengard; and in that circle there is only one gate.

Late one evening I came to the gate, like a great arch in the wall of rock; and it was strongly guarded. But the keepers of the gate were on the watch for me and told me that Saruman awaited me. I rode under the arch, and the gate closed silently behind me, and suddenly I was afraid, though I knew no reason for it.

But I rode to the foot of Orthanc, and came to the stair of Saruman; and there he met me and led me up to his high chamber. He wore a ring on his finger.

"So you have come, Gandalf," he said to me gravely; but in his eyes there seemed to be a white light, as if a cold laughter was in his heart.

"Yes, I have come," I said. "I have come for your aid, Saruman the White." And that title seemed to anger him.

"Have you indeed, Gandalf the Grey!" he scoffed. "For aid? It has seldom been heard of that Gandalf the Grey sought for aid, one so cunning and so wise, wandering about the lands, and concerning himself in every business, whether it belongs to him or not."

I looked at him and wondered. "But if I am not deceived," said I, "things are now moving which will require the union of all our strength."

"That may be so," he said, "but the thought is late in coming to you. How long, I wonder, have you concealed from me, the head of the Council, a matter of greatest import?

What brings you now from your lurking-place in the Shire?"

"The Nine have come forth again," I answered. "They have crossed the River. So Radagast said to me."

"Radagast the Brown!" laughed Saruman, and he no longer concealed his scorn. "Radagast the Bird-tamer! Radagast the Simple! Radagast the Fool! Yet he had just the wit to play the part that I set him. For you have come, and that was all the purpose of my message. And here you will stay, Gandalf the Grey, and rest from journeys. For I am Saruman the Wise, Saruman Ring-maker, Saruman of Many Colours!"

'I looked then and saw that his robes, which had seemed white, were not so, but were woven of all colours, and if he moved they shimmered and changed hue so that the eye was bewildered.

"I liked white better," I said.

"White!" he sneered. "It serves as a beginning. White cloth may be dyed. The white page can be overwritten; and the white light can be broken."

"In which case it is no longer white," said I. "And he that breaks a thing to find out what it is has left the path of wisdom."

"You need not speak to me as to one of the fools that you take for friends," said he. "I have not brought you hither to be instructed by you, but to give you a choice."

He drew himself up then and began to declaim, as if he were making a speech long rehearsed. "The Elder Days are gone. The Middle Days are passing. The Younger Days are beginning. The time of the Elves is over, but our time is at hand: the world of Men, which we must rule. But we must have power, power to order all things as we will, for that good which only the Wise can see. And listen, Gandalf, my old friend and helper!" he said, coming near and speaking now in a softer voice. "I said we, for we it may be, if you will join with me. A new Power is rising. Against it the old allies and policies will not avail us at all. There is no hope left in Elves or dying Númenor. This then is one choice before you, before us. We may join with that Power. It would be wise, Gandalf. There is hope that way. Its victory is at hand; and there will be rich reward for those that aided it. As the Power grows, its proved friends will also grow; and the Wise, such as you and I, may with patience come at last to direct its courses, to control it. We can bide our time, we can keep our thoughts in our hearts, deploring maybe evils done by the way, but approving the high and ultimate purpose: Knowledge, Rule, Order; all the things that we have so far striven in vain to accomplish, hindered rather than helped by our weak or idle friends. There need not be, there would not be, any real change in our designs, only in our means."

"Saruman," I said, "I have heard speeches of this kind before, but only in the mouths of emissaries sent from Mordor to deceive the ignorant. I cannot think that you brought me so far only to weary my ears."

He looked at me sidelong, and paused a while considering. "Well, I see that this wise course does not commend itself to you," he said. "Not yet? Not if some better way can be contrived?"

He came and laid his long hand on my arm. "And why not, Gandalf?" he whispered. "Why not? The Ruling Ring? If we could command that, then the Power would pass to us. That is in truth why I brought you here. For I have many eyes in my service, and I believe that you know where this precious thing now lies. Is it not so? Or why do the Nine ask for the Shire, and what is your business there?" As he said this a lust which he could not conceal shone suddenly in his eyes.

"Saruman," I said, standing away from him, "only one hand at a time can wield the One, and you know that well, so do not trouble to say we! But I would not give it, nay, I would not give even news of it to you, now that I learn your mind. You were head of the Council, but you have unmasked yourself at last. Well, the choices are, it seems, to submit to Sauron, or to yourself. I will take neither. Have you others to offer?"

He was cold now and perilous. "Yes," he said. "I did not expect you to show wisdom, even in your own behalf; but I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, and so saving yourself much trouble and pain. The third choice is to stay here, until the end."

"Until what end?"

"Until you reveal to me where the One may be found. I may find means to persuade you. Or until it is found in your despite, and the Ruler has time to turn to lighter matters: to devise, say, a fitting reward for the hindrance and insolence of Gandalf the Grey."

"That may not prove to be one of the lighter matters," said I. He laughed at me, for my words were empty, and he knew it.

They took me and they set me alone on the pinnacle of Orthanc, in the place where Saruman was accustomed to watch the stars. There is no descent save by a narrow stair of many thousand steps, and the valley below seems far away. I looked on it and saw that, whereas it had once been green and fair, it was now filled with pits and forges. Wolves and orcs were housed in Isengard, for Saruman was mustering a great force on his own account, in rivalry of Sauron and not in his service, yet. Over all his works a dark smoke hung and wrapped itself about the sides of Orthanc. I stood alone on an island in the clouds; and I had no chance of escape, and my days were bitter. I was pierced with cold, and I had but little room in which to pace to and fro, brooding on the coming of the Riders to the North.

That the Nine had indeed arisen I felt assured, apart from the words of Saruman which might be lies. Long ere I came to Isengard I had heard tidings by the way that could not be mistaken. Fear was ever in my heart for my friends in the Shire; but still I had some hope. I hoped that Frodo had set forth at once, as my letter had urged, and that he had reached Rivendell before the deadly pursuit began. And both my fear and my hope proved ill-founded. For my hope was founded on a fat man in Bree; and my fear was founded on the cunning of Sauron. But fat men who sell ale have many calls to answer; and the power of Sauron is still less than fear makes it. But in the circle of Isengard, trapped and alone, it was not easy to think that the hunters before whom all have fled or fallen would falter in the Shire far away.'

'I saw you!' cried Frodo. 'You were walking backwards and forwards. The moon shone in your hair.'

Gandalf paused astonished and looked at him. 'It was only a dream,' said Frodo, 'but it suddenly came back to me. I had quite forgotten it. It came some time ago; after I left the Shire, I think.'

'Then it was late in coming,' says Gandalf, 'as you will see. I was in an evil plight. And those who know me will agree that I have seldom been in such need, and do not bear such misfortune well. Gandalf the Grey caught like a fly in a spider's treacherous web! Yet even the most subtle spiders may leave a weak thread.

At first I feared, as Saruman no doubt intended, that Radagast had also fallen. Yet I had caught no hint of anything wrong in his voice or in his eye at our meeting. If I had, I should never have gone to Isengard, or I should have gone more warily. So Saruman guessed, and he had concealed his mind and deceived his messenger. It would have been useless in any case to try and win over the honest Radagast to treachery. He sought me in good faith, and so persuaded me.

That was the undoing of Saruman's plot. For Radagast knew no reason why he should not do as I asked; and he rode away towards Mirkwood where he had many friends of old. And the Eagles of the Mountains went far and wide, and they saw many things: the gathering of wolves and the mustering of Orcs; and the Nine Riders going hither and thither in the lands; and they heard news of the escape of Gollum. And they sent a messenger to bring these tidings to me.

So it was that when summer waned, there came a night of moon, and Gwaihir the Windlord, swiftest of the Great Eagles, came unlooked-for to Orthanc; and he found me standing on the pinnacle. Then I spoke to him and he bore me away, before Saruman was aware. I was far from Isengard, ere the wolves and orcs issued from the gate to pursue me.

"How far can you bear me?" I said to Gwaihir. ' "Many leagues," said he, "but not to the ends of the earth. I was sent to bear tidings not burdens."

"Then I must have a steed on land," I said, "and a steed surpassingly swift, for I have never had such need of haste before."

"Then I will bear you to Edoras, where the Lord of Rohan sits in his halls," he said; "for that is not very far off." And I was glad, for in the Riddermark of Rohan the Rohirrim, the Horse-lords, dwell, and there are no horses like those that are bred in that great vale between the Misty Mountains and the White.

"Are the Men of Rohan still to be trusted, do you think?" I said to Gwaihir, for the treason of Saruman had shaken my faith.

"They pay a tribute of horses," he answered, "and send many yearly to Mordor, or so it is said; but they are not yet under the yoke. But if Saruman has become evil, as you say, then their doom cannot be long delayed."

He set me down in the land of Rohan ere dawn; and now I have lengthened my tale over long. The rest must be more brief. In Rohan I found evil already at work: the lies of Saruman; and the king of the land would not listen to my warnings. He bade me take a horse and be gone; and I chose one much to my liking, but little to his. I took the best horse in his land, and I have never seen the like of him.'

'Then he must be a noble beast indeed,' says Aragorn; 'and it grieves me more than many tidings that might seem worse to learn that Sauron levies such tribute. It was not so when last I was in that land.'

'Nor is it now, I will swear,' Boromir assures us. 'It is a lie that comes from the Enemy. I know the Men of Rohan, true and valiant, our allies, dwelling still in the lands that we gave them long ago.'

'The shadow of Mordor lies on distant lands,' answers Aragorn. 'Saruman has fallen under it. Rohan is beset. Who knows what you will find there, if ever you return?'

'Not this at least,' says Boromir, 'that they will buy their lives with horses. They love their horses next to their kin. And not without reason, for the horses of the Riddermark come from the fields of the North, far from the Shadow, and their race, as that of their masters, is descended from the free days of old.'

'True indeed!' says Gandalf. 'And there is one among them that might have been foaled in the morning of the world. The horses of the Nine cannot vie with him; tireless, swift as the flowing wind. Shadowfax they called him. By day his coat glistens like silver; and by night it is like a shade, and he passes unseen. Light is his footfall! Never before had any man mounted him, but I took him and I tamed him, and so speedily he bore me that I reached the Shire when Frodo was on the Barrow-downs, though I set out from Rohan only when he set out from Hobbiton.

But fear grew in me as I rode. Ever as I came north I heard tidings of the Riders, and though I gained on them day by day, they were ever before me. They had divided their forces, I learned: some remained on the eastern borders, not far from the Greenway, and some invaded the Shire from the south. I came to Hobbiton and Frodo had gone; but I had words with old Gamgee. Many words and few to the point. He had much to say about the shortcomings of the new owners of Bag End.

"I can't abide changes," said he, "not at my time of life, and least of all changes for the worst." "Changes for the worst," he repeated many times.

"Worst is a bad word," I said to him, "and I hope you do not live to see it." But amidst his talk I gathered at last that Frodo had left Hobbiton less than a week before, and that a black horseman had come to the Hill the same evening. Then I rode on in fear. I came to Buckland and found it in uproar, as busy as a hive of ants that has been stirred with a stick. I came to the house at Crickhollow, and it was broken open and empty; but on the threshold there lay a cloak that had been Frodo's. Then for a while hope left me, and I did not wait to gather news, or I might have been comforted; but I rode on the trail of the Riders. It was hard to follow, for it went many ways, and I was at a loss. But it seemed to me that one or two had ridden towards Bree; and that way I went, for I thought of words that might be said to the innkeeper.

"Butterbur they call him," thought I. "If this delay was his fault, I will melt all the butter in him. I will roast the old fool over a slow fire." He expected no less, and when he saw my face he fell down flat and began to melt on the spot.'

'What did you do to him?' cries Frodo in alarm. 'He was really very kind to us and did all that he could.'

Gandalf laughs. 'Don't be afraid!' he says. 'I did not bite, and I barked very little. So overjoyed was I by the news that I got out of him, when he stopped quaking, that I embraced the old fellow. How it had happened I could not then guess, but I learned that you had been in Bree the night before, and had gone off that morning with Strider and Wraith.

"Strider and Wraith!" I cried, shouting for joy.

' "Yes, sir, I am afraid so, sir," said Butterbur, mistaking me. "They got at them, in spite of all that I could do, and they took up with him. They behaved very queer all the time they were here: wilful, you might say."

' "Ass! Fool! Thrice worthy and beloved Barliman!" said I. "It's the best news I have had since Midsummer; it's worth a gold piece at the least. May your beer be laid under an enchantment of surpassing excellence for seven years!" said I. "Now I can take a night's rest, the first since I have forgotten when."

So I stayed there that night, wondering much what had become of the Riders; for only of two had there yet been any news in Bree, it seemed. But in the night we heard more. Five at least came from the west, and they threw down the gates and passed through Bree like a howling wind; and the Bree-folk are still shivering and expecting the end of the world. I got up before dawn and went after them.

do not know, but it seems clear to me that this is what happened. Their Captain remained in secret away south of Bree, while two rode ahead through the village, and four more invaded the Shire. But when these were foiled in Bree and at Crickhollow, they returned to their Captain with tidings, and so left the Road unguarded for a while, except by their spies. The Captain then sent some eastward straight across country, and he himself with the rest rode along the Road in great wrath.

I galloped to Weathertop like a gale, and I reached it before sundown on my second day from Bree – and they were there before me. They drew away from me, for they felt the coming of my anger and they dared not face it while the Sun was in the sky. But they closed round at night, and I was besieged on the hill-top, in the old ring of Amon Sûl. I was hard put to it indeed: such light and flame cannot have been seen on Weathertop since the war-beacons of old.

'At sunrise I escaped and fled towards the north. I could not hope to do more. It was impossible to find you, Frodo, in the wilderness, and it would have been folly to try with all the Nine at my heels. So I had to trust to Aragorn. But I hoped to draw some of them off, and yet reach Rivendell ahead of you and send out help. Four Riders did indeed follow me, but they turned back after a while and made for the Ford, it seems. That helped a little, for there were only five, not nine, when your camp was attacked.

"That is a comfort to me actually, because, we were barely able to hold of those five in that cave, I imagine if all nine were there, we all would have died and the ring would be on it's way back to the enemy." I say nodding towards Gandalf, who seemed peeved at my interruption.

"I reached here at last by a long hard road, up the Hoarwell and through the Ettenmoors, and down from the north. It took me nearly fifteen days from Weathertop, for I could not ride among the rocks of the troll-fells, and Shadowfax departed. I sent him back to his master; but a great friendship has grown between us, and if I have need he will come at my call. But so it was that I came to Rivendell only two days before the Ring, and news of its peril had already been brought here – which proved well indeed. And that, Frodo, is the end of my account. May Elrond and the others forgive the length of it. But such a thing has not happened before, that Gandalf broke tryst and did not come when he promised. An account to the Ring-bearer of so strange an event was required, I think."

'Well, the Tale is now told, from first to last. Here we all are, and here is the Ring. But we have not yet come any nearer to our purpose. What shall we do with it?'

There was a silence. At last Elrond spoke again.

'This is grievous news concerning Saruman,' he says; 'for we trusted him and he is deep in all our counsels. It is perilous to study too deeply the arts of the Enemy, for good or for ill. But such falls and betrayals, alas, have happened before. Of the tales that we have heard this day the tale of Frodo was most strange to me. I have known few hobbits, save Bilbo here; and it seems to me that he is perhaps not so alone and singular as I had thought him. The world has changed much since I last was on the westward roads.

'The Barrow-wights we know by many names; and of the Old Forest many tales have been told: all that now remains is but an outlier of its northern march. Time was when a squirrel could go from tree to tree from what is now the Shire to Dunland west of Isengard. In those lands I journeyed once, and many things wild and strange I knew. But I had forgotten Bombadil, if indeed this is still the same that walked the woods and hills long ago, and even then was older than the old. That was not then his name. Iarwain Ben-adar we called him, oldest and fatherless. But many another name he has since been given by other folk: Forn by the Dwarves, Orald by Northern Men, and other names beside. He is a strange creature, but maybe I should have summoned him to our Council.'

'He would not have come,' says Gandalf.

'Could we not still send messages to him and obtain his help?' asks Erestor. 'It seems that he has a power even over the Ring.'

"Nay, he has no power over it the only one who has that unfortunate power is Sauron, Bombadil is immune to its power because he values it little compared to his domain and he will not leave it." I say, remembering the many times I had visited him over the past seventy years.

'But within those bounds nothing seems to dismay him,' Erestor says. 'Would he not take the Ring and keep it there, for ever harmless?'

'Nay,' I say, 'not willingly. He might do so, if all the free folk of the world begged him, but he would not understand the need. And if he were given the Ring, he would most likely soon forget it, lose it, or throw it away. As i said such things have no hold on his mind. He would be a most unsafe guardian; and that alone is answer enough.'

'But in any case,' Glorfindel says, 'to send the Ring to him would only postpone the day of evil. He is far away. We could not now take it back to him, unguessed, unmarked by any spy. And even if we could, soon or late the Lord of the Rings would learn of its hiding place and would bend all his power towards it. Could that power be defied by Bombadil alone? I think not. I think that in the end, if all else is conquered, Bombadil will fall, Last as he was First; and then Night will come.'

'I know little of Iarwain save the name,' says Galdor; 'but Glorfindel, I think, is right. Power to defy our Enemy is not in him, unless such power is in the earth itself. And yet we see that Sauron can torture and destroy the very hills. What power still remains lies with us, here in Imladris, or with Círdan at the Havens, or in Lórien. But have they the strength, have we here the strength to withstand the Enemy, the coming of Sauron at the last, when all else is overthrown?'

'I have not the strength,' says Elrond; 'neither have they.'

"Then we have but one choice, it must be destroyed." I say staring at the ring

Glóin's son, Gimli i think his name was jumps up and says, "Well what are we waiting for." He grabs his ax and brings it down, hard on the ring. His axe shatters on the ring and Frodo grabs his head like it pained him."

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of gloin by any craft we here possess, the ring was made in the fires of mount doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came" Elrond tells him and the rest of the council, at least those who didn't already know.

While he was speaking I heard a low menacing voice that seemed to be coming from the ring, which caused me to shutter.

"One of you must do this." He finishes as he the sits down

"One does not simply walk into mordor, Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, There is evil there that does not sleep, the great eye is ever watchful, it is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash, the very air you breath is a poison, not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly." Boromir says looking around at all of us.

"Have you heard nothing the Lord Elrond has said, the ring must be destroyed," Legolas says jumping up.

Gimli jumps up and says, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it."

"And if we fail what then, what happens when Sauron takes back what is his." Boromir says standing up.

"I will be dead before i see the ring in the hands of an elf." Gimli puts in unhelpfully

This causes all the elves to stand up and start arguing with the dwarves, I remain seated rubbing my forehead. "We're doomed." I think

Gimli, being the unhelpful dwarf that he is shouts again, "Never trust an elf."

I see Gandalf shake his head and Frodo look at the ring.

Gandalf the stands up and starts yelling, "Sauron's power is growing, none can escape it, you'll all be destroyed."

That is when I stand up and start yelling too, "Yes, this is exactly what the enemy wants, us at each other's throats, so when he sends for this armies we'll all be divided and will fall."

The arguments are getting rather out of hand, and that small, low, menacing voice was back again, except this time I could hear what it was saying, it was repeating the same lines over and over again, Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul, My eyes widen as I realize the ring is starting to manipulate all of us, when a small voice calls out, "I will take it, I will take it."

I turn and see Frodo standing there, He says, "I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked over to him saying, "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn (who hadn't been participating in our little spat) got out of his chair and walked over to Frodo, "If by my life or death i can protect you, i will,You have my sword." he says kneeling down to his level."

"And you have my bow," Legolas says

"And my ax." Gimli follows

I see Legolas cringe at this and I smile, then I walk over, "I started this Journey with you master Baggins, and I am sure as hell going to see it through, you have my blades."

Elladan walks over, followed closely by his brother, "You have ours as well." Eladan says.

Boromir walks out from the crowd, "You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it through."

I look at Elladan and mouth, "Three, two, one."

"Here." Sam's voice calls from the bushes, "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me."

Elrond looks slightly annoyed but the says, "No Indeed it is hardly possible to separate the two of you even though he is invited to a secret council and you are not."

I look at Elladan again and mouth, "Three, two, One." Again.

"Oi, we're coming to," Merry's voice calls out as he and Pip, come rushing to our group. Elrond looks at them, then at me his face rather livid, I the content myself by looking at the architecture.

"You'd have to send use home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry tells everyone

There is a general look of amusement on everyone's face, Except Glorfindel, he looks positively livid because of me.

Pip then says, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission..quest..Thing."

Elrond sighs, then says, "So be it, you shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Here we go." I think as the council adornes.

I walk down the hall and turn the corner as someone grabs me from behind and puts a knife at my throat, I look into the livid face of Glorfindel.

" _I see your mind Sauron's Daughter, you will take the ring to him and join his cause to destroy middle earth, abandon the fellowship."_ He says to me.

" _If I wished to do that i would have just taken the ring from Frodo when I first met him, You believe that i am a monster Glorfindel of Gondolin, slayer of a Balrog of Morgoth, but who is standing in a hallway threatening a woman with no weapons,"_ I the knee him in the manhood, then look down at him, " _You are the monster not I"_ Then I walk away from him, leaving him on the ground to think about his life choices.

 **A/N-Hello again readers, I am thinking about giving Arindil a Pet/Familiar. I was Thinking about a wolf or an arm length dragon. If you guys want this please tell me, If you want her to have something else please tell me that as well, If you don't want her to have one tell me and i won't do it. You guys have one week from today to give me votes through reviews.**


	7. Book 1: Chapter 5

**So here are the results of the voting**

 **Dragon-0**

 **Wolf-4**

 **Owl-1**

 **So a wolf it is, his name is Demos, and he has been gathering information during the previous three chapters, yes Arindil can understand him. Most of the time you will only be able to hear Arindil's side of the conversation with him. So now I would like to thank all my Followers, Reviewers, and Favoriters, this story is only possible through your support. I am sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, it was more of a transition, and i have not really had the time to write.**

Normal- Common

 _Italics- Elvish_

 _ **Bold Italics- Dwarvish**_

 **Bold- Black Speech**

 **For today I will allow Gandalf to do the Disclaimer, although *checks Watch* he appears to be running late**

 **Gandalf: A wizard is never late Mr. Griffondor, nor is he early-**

 **Me: actually you are late I said to be here ten minute ago, I almost had to do the disclaimer myself.**

 **Gandalf: Now now young writer, you don't want to see me cross**

 **Me: Now now Gandalf you might have a staff and a sword, but i have the almighty pen, to which I can use to write a story about you dressing in drag and doing the hula, or some other embarrassing dance, now I don't wish to do that but…**

 **Gandalf: Nuincalion Griffondor does not own anything Tolkien or of middle earth, only his OC, I hope you happy.**

 **Me: thank you, now on with the story**

I meet with Aragorn as he heads to the forges with the shards of Narsil, " _I am heading out today, I am going to meet with Halbarad at Hoarwell, and tell him of our mission."_

" _Yes, and tell him that he is in charge, when is your meeting taking place?"_

" _I will be back in a fortnight, if I am not back before then, start without me, I will catch up."_

" _Ok, then I will see you when you return then."_

I leave Aragorn and walk towards the stables, walking past elves and dwarves alike, the former shooting withering glares are me, the latter ignoring me, except for one, Gimli stopped me.

"He there lassy, I have a question for ya." He says and I stop and look at him then with a small smile said, " _ **If you would prefer it we could speak in your own tongue."**_

" _ **Aye, that would be fine."**_

" _ **Well, Gimli son of Gloin, ask away."**_

" _ **Why does it seem like you are shunned by your own kind?"**_

" _ **Because I am, they do not trust me, this is for reasons that I will not disclose, but, I assure you that I have nothing but good intentions towards you, and the company, now I must be off."**_ I say nodding my head and walking off. I reach that stables and find one of the many people I do not want to speak to right now.

"What are you doing here, My lord." I say to Elrond formally.

" _Arindil, we both know that you are angry and you have every right to-"_ He starts, but I cut him off, walking past him and start saddling up a horse.

" _You are damn well right I am angry at you, you kept something from me for almost three thousand years that you had no right to do so. If I had known that I was his daughter, well I would have known why the other elves seemed to hate me so, in doing this you have not only broken my trust to you, but you have lost the right to be called father by me as well, because family doesn't keep secrets like this."_ I say as I finish saddling the horse, and mount it, i look at his face and I see tears in his eyes, my words have hit him hard.

"Well, it serves him right, I should have know about it, and he lied to me for years of my life," I think to myself as I ride off fuming as I head for Hoarwell.

I don't make camp that night nor the next, the only breaks I take are to water my horse. On one of these breaks on the third day out, I hear movement in the underbrush and I stiffen, and move my hand to my blade. Something tackles me from behind, knocking me down, the horse rears, I spin around and all I see are a pair of midnight blue eyes and a large amount black of Black fur.

"Demos, you scared me half to death, you can't just sneak up on me like that." I say laughing

Demos then yips at me.

"I know it has been a little while, but that is not my fault," I say as I go to calm the horse.

Demos yips then growls at me.

"I know there were black riders about, we had to deal with all nine of them at once, we were being chased by them for a fortnight, and we were traveling guarding the ring for a while before that, but now is not the time for that, I am traveling to Hoarwell to meet with Halbarad, you are welcome to join me so I can tell you everything." I say as I mount my horse.

For the rest of that afternoon I tell him what happened, he is very protective of me, so when i told him about the parts where I got injured, he started growling, and I have to assure him that I am completely fine.

"Really Demos, it was hardly a bad break, I was more concerned with the Witch King towering over me, But Elladan was there to save me, remember you actually like Elladan."

Demos then Yips coyly at me, and I blush

"Yes, he is that one, the one I love, not his brother who hates me, but enough about me, how about you, hmm have you found any she-wolves that have caught you attention." I say looking down at him, and he Yips back morosely

"Well, maybe next year, you will find another mate." I say cursing my stupidity, forgetting the day I had met him that day ten years ago.

*Flashback*

I was slinking through the forest, looking for a pack of orcs, from the tracks that I was seeing, I could tell that they were close, very close.

Suddenly a howl pierced the forest along with the sounds of Orcish laughter. I climbed a tree, then followed the sounds, bringing out my bow. I found the Orcs in a clearing, along with one of the most gruesome scenes I had ever seen, one that will haunt me till the day I die. The orcs had obviously run across a pack of Wolves, and then proceeded to attack it. The wolves seemed to have put up a good fight, but the orcs had weapons and they did not. There was body parts of the wolves strewn across the clearing, there were many dead orcs as well, killed by the wolves. There was one wolf left, its black fur matted with blood, its midnight blue eyes filled with rage, and it was growling at the remaining orcs, I was surprised, not because of the scene in front of me, but that I could understand what the wolf was saying, and it wasn't pretty. The orcs had spears out and they were laughing as they kept taunting and stabbing the poor creature. I became so enraged that I fired my second shot, before my first arrow had even hit its target, the remaining four orcs spun around, my second arrow going straight through anothers head killing it. The wolf lunged forward, going for the throat of another orc, I jumped down from my perch, drawing my blade and charging the two remaining Orcs, and after a short battle I killed them. Before the last one's body had even hit the ground I was moving to the wolf, which had collapsed to the ground after killing the orc. As I got closer to it, it growled at me to stay back.

"Ok, I just want to come over and heal you, ok, I am going to come a bit closer to you." I say easing a bit closer

The wolf then tried to stand and growl at me, but it fell back with a whimper of pain. I rush forward and begin my healing, It growls at me again to stay away.

I push back my hood, then say, "I will not stay away mr wolf, now pipe down and let me heal you." I say and start my healing once again, probing his injuries to see the extent of the damage, the wolf seems shocked that I understood it and remains silent. After about an hour of hard work, I manage to completely heal the poor creature.

"There you go, good as new," I say to him

"I thank you she-elf, but in healing me you have also doomed me as well." He says morosely

"How so?" I ask

"Without my pack, it will be nearly impossible for me to survive this coming winter." He tells me looking into the distance.

"Well you can come with me then, I actually happen to need someone I can just talk to, and you seem like good company." I say, then putting my hand out for him to smell, or shake, or whatever wolves do, "My name is Arindil, yours?"

He comes over, sniffs my hand, then says, "My name is Demos, and I will accept being a part of your pack Arindil."

I smile then say, "Follow me Demos, I will show you to where the rest of my pack dwells."

We set off together, waking into the sunset, towards where I was supposed to meet Aragorn later.

*Flashback End*

Demos barks at me, snapping me out of my confusion, I looked ahead and saw a figure standing in the middle of the road, It wore a black cloak similar to mine, I could only see it's mouth and lower jaw. It's mouth was put in a cruel smile, which I found, disturbing.

"Halt, Daughter of my lord Sauron." It said, it's voice appearing to be male.

"If you are a servant of the enemy, then you are an enemy of me." I say drawing my sword, Demos crouched into fighting position.

"Come with me, and we will show you why it is better to just side with us." He says, not drawing a weapon.

"I will never join him, fell beast, now fly back to he who sent you before I sent you to an early grave." I say, trying to keep the overwhelming fear that I was feeling unnoticed. Demos growled, and I then said, "Correction, we will send you to an early grave."

The man sighs, "Well I was hoping to be civil about this, but you seem to have inherited some stubbornness from the elf, he told me that she was always trying to escape, or some strange thing like that. Now I will have to bring you with me by force."

The man draws two blades, each with barbs running down the blade. Then he moved at a speed I didn't even think possible, killing the horse I was on, decapitating it with a single stroke. I lept off the horse and drew a dagger to fight with so I could match his two weapons. Demos tried to pounce on him, but was caught and then thrown by the man.

He laughed, "Good, you still have courage, that will be good when we have broken you down and built you up our way."

I growled then, sent fire flying towards him, following it with a strike from my sword. He seemed to grab the fire out of the air, and parried my strike with ease. I remained on the offencive, trying to gain the upper hand, but he seemed to be just toying with me. I finally managed to leave a long cut down his chest, that is when he gets angry. He uses the barbs on his blade to lock, then shatter my blade, I draw my other dagger as he attacks, he then manages to destroy my two daggers, knock me to the ground, Slamming his fists in quick repeated punches on my chest, I feel several ribs crack, and after that he began choking me. I try to remove his hands from my neck, trying valiantly to stay away from the darkness of unconsciousness, but he is far too strong. I begin slipping away, when Demos returns with several rangers, Demos rips a chunk out of the man's arm, and the rangers hit him with several arrows to his back. For a moment I catch a glimpse of his face, and I think I must have been delirious. As the man runs away, I fall into unconsciousness. The face I thought I saw was a man with one forest green eye, and an orange eye, with a slit in the center.

 **Bwahahahaha, cliffhanger and a new character as well, I want your feedback, please review and stuff like that, If you have questions ask me and I might answer them if they don't spoil the story.**


	8. Book 1: Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow Tolkienites, This I Nuin Griffondor (Obviously), and i want to tell you that I really appreciate all the people who read this fanfic, (Warning Rant Beginning) Except for a couple of reviews I have gotten, from what I suspect is the same person, Here is the review:**

 **From: Guest**

 **:just another Mary Sue that is evil but turns out that she's not evil, she will save Middle Earth and will marry one of the hot guys around since everyone is in love with her because she is so powerful and beautiful.**

 **I understand if you don't like my story, but at least read it a couple chapters before you give bad reviews, This review show that there are people who want to try and kill the spirit of a writer, and drive off potential readers, I appreciate bad reviews because they usually tell me what I am doing wrong. (Rant ended(Sorry for dramatics)) Now I am really sorry about ranting but I know there are people who like my story, and I know you guys will probably laugh at this like I did (After me pulling a Kylo Ren). But anyway** **the amount of support that this has is truly wonderful. This story has gotten over 1000 views (Personal happy dance) once again thank those who enjoy reading this story for supporting me. Now as always I want to thank my reviewers, Followers, and Favoriters.**

 **So Now to lighten the mood I think I will have my good friend-**

 **(EXPLOSION)**

 **Arindil: You said there was an emergency, what is it?!**

 **Me: Ahh excellent timing, but did you have to blow up the door.**

 **Arindil: Wait there was no emergency was there.**

 **Me:Nope, I just need you to do the disclaimer**

 **Arindil *Draws sword***

 **Me *Points pen***

 **Arindil: *Sigh* Nuincalion griffondor does not own the Lotr or anything Tolkien, Only his OC… Hey Nuin, what is an OC**

 **Me: OKherewegoontothestorybye.**

Over the past few days we have been traveling under the cover of night, me slipping in with the company and out again with relative easy, usually not staying long enough to chat. On day though I came back to camp with Boromir waiting for me. I sigh knowing the confrontation that was about to happen.

"So you are back Wraith, I do not know much about you other than you are a woman ranger and you have a pet wolf." He says

"Yes, and you are not getting much else, and Demos isn't my pet he is my friend" I say as Demos growls at him and lays down, glaring daggers at him.

"Yes, he did just call you a pet, No you are not allowed to rip his throat out." I say becoming slightly exasperated.

"You can understand… him?"

"Yes." I say, trying to head the conversation in another direction

"Well that is beside the point, why did you choose the life of a ranger, and I was also in rivendell long enough to know that most elves despise you,why is that?"  
"They are both the same answer, one that I will not give you." I say climbing up a tree and closing my eyes, hoping to end the conversation.

"If I am to work with a woman, I must know about her." He say standing up

"Hey Demos, if he continues talking or moving forward, you have my permission to injure him minorly." I say turning onto my side and falling asleep.

We set out again the next day, a palpable tension between the two of us, and the rest of the company could sense it, Elladan took it a bit personally, I came back from scouting again to see him almost at Boromir's throat, but laid off when I came in This was going to be a very hard thing to deal with until he and Aragorn left for Minas Tirith.

wWe had been moving for a fortnight on the way when the weather changed. The wind suddenly fell and then veered round to the south. The swift-flowing clouds lifted and melted away, and the sun came out, pale and bright. There came a cold clear dawn at the end of a long stumbling night-march. The travellers reached a low ridge crowned with ancient holly-trees whose grey-green trunks seemed to have been built out of the very stone of the hills. Their dark leaves shone and their berries glowed red in the light of the rising sun.

Away in the south Frodo could see the dim shapes of lofty mountains that seemed now to stand across the path that the Company was taking. At the left of this high range rose three peaks; the tallest and nearest stood up like a tooth tipped with snow; its great, bare, northern precipice was still largely in the shadow, but where the sunlight slanted upon it, it glowed red.

Gandalf stood at Frodo's side and looked out under his hand. "We have done well," he Says. "We have reached the borders of the country that Men call Hollin; many Elves lived here in happier days, when Eregion was its name, do you remember it Arindil?

"Aye, it was a far more peaceful time," I say coldly

He continued on, realizing his mistake. "Five-and-forty leagues as the crow flies we have come, though many long miles further our feet have walked. The land and the weather will be milder now, but perhaps all the more dangerous."

"Dangerous or not, a real sunrise is mighty welcome," Says Frodo, throwing back his hood and letting the morning light fall on his face.

"But the mountains are ahead of us," Says Pippin. "We must have turned eastwards in the night."

"No," Says Gandalf. "But you see further ahead in the clear light. Beyond those peaks the range bends round south-west. There are many maps in Elrond's house, but I suppose you never thought to look at them?"

"Yes I did, sometimes," Says Pippin, "but I don't remember them. Frodo has a better head for that sort of thing."

"I need no map," Says Gimli, who had come up with Legolas, and was gazing out before him with a strange light in his deep eyes. "There is the land where our fathers worked of old, and we have wrought the image of those mountains into many works of metal and of stone, and into many songs and tales. They stand tall in our dreams: Baraz, Zirak, Shathûr.

"Only once before have I seen them from afar in waking life, but I know them and their names, for under them lies Khazad-dûm, the Dwarrowdelf, that is now called the Black Pit, Moria in the Elvish tongue. Yonder stands Barazinbar, the Redhorn, cruel Caradhras; and beyond him are Silvertine and Cloudyhead: Celebdil the White, and Fanuidhol the Grey, that we call Zirakzigil and Bundushathûr.

"There the Misty Mountains divide, and between their arms lies the deep-shadowed valley which we cannot forget: Azanulbizar, the Dimrill Dale, which the Elves call Nanduhirion."

"It is for the Dimrill Dale that we are making," Says Gandalf. "If we climb the pass that is called the Redhorn Gate, under the far side of Caradhras, we shall come down by the Dimrill Stair into the deep vale of the Dwarves. There lies the Mirrormere, and there the River Silverlode rises in its icy springs."

"Dark is the water of Kheled-zâram," says Gimli, "and cold are the springs of Kibil-nâla. My heart trembles at the thought that I may see them soon."

"May you have joy of the sight, my good dwarf!" says Gandalf. "But whatever you may do, we at least cannot stay in that valley. We must go down the Silverlode into the secret woods, and so to the Great River, and then—"

He paused.

"Yes, and where then?" asked Merry. "To the end of the journey – in the end," says Gandalf. "We cannot look too far ahead. Let us be glad that the first stage is safely over. I think we will rest here, not only today but tonight as well. There is a wholesome air about Hollin. Much evil must befall a country before it wholly forgets the Elves, if once they dwelt there."

"That is true," says Legolas. "But the Elves of this land were of a race strange to us of the silvan folk, and the trees and the grass do not now remember them. Only I hear the stones lament them: deep they delved us, fair they wrought us, high they builded us; but they are gone. They are gone. They sought the Havens long ago."

"Aye, they were a fair people, though they were rather judgmental," I say with sadness permeating my voice.

We stop for the day in a formation of rocks, sam started cooking some food, Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin some swordplay, with Aragorn and Elrohir giving advice and such. I was sitting with Demos and Elladan enjoying the sun's warmth and Elladan's company. Gimli was trying to persuade Gandalf to go through Moria. I watch as Boromir accidentally cuts pippin in the hand.

"Oh sorry," Boromir says moving closer to him

Pippin kicks him in the knee as Merry hits Boromir in the side with the flat of his blade. The two hobbits cause Boromir to fall to the ground.

"For the Shire," I hear one of them call and I start laughing, as does Aragorn, Elrohir, Frodo, and Sam.

Elladan looks at me and says, " _It has been to long since I have heard that sound."_

" _Far too long indeed,"_ I respond with a grin as Aragorn tries to stop the others.

"Alright gentlemen that is enough," he says as Merry and Pippin each grab a leg and pull, causing Aragorn to fall flat on his back, which brings me to tears from laughing so hard. Elrohir moves over to help Aragorn and the others up.

"What is that?" Sam asks looking south

"Nothing it just a whiff of cloud," Gimli says

"No you fools, Crebain from Dunland!" I yell and make for cover, with Elladan and Demos behind me, everyone makes a mad scramble for cover. Demos dives into a small bush, I hide in a crevice that is hidden from above, Elladan falls right on top of me.

"Arindil, I um-" He says from above as I put my finger to his lips to silence him, I quickly put up a camouflage spell to hide the two of us. We hear the Crebain fly over us with loud caws and such, as soon as they left, we all left our hiding spots.

"Spies of Saruman, we must make haste in traveling Caradhras, hopefully it will still be open to us.

I walk over to demos who has gotten himself stuck in the bush.

"Having trouble there Demos," I say smiling

He growls at me to get him out of there.

I pull him out laughing, "Well if you had gone several inches to either side you would have missed that spot completely, so in reality this is your fault."

He shakes himself off then stalks away angrily.

Guided by Aragorn we struck a good path. I stuck with the company, not weaving in and out for fear that I might be detected by the enemy, with the spies of them this close, I would hate so see my, maybe brother. If he found us it would be over, we might as well hand me and the ring over. Night fell and we had no sight of the enemy, but Elrohir had taken his brother to the rear with legolas and the two had been talking with him for a while, probably about me

The next morning dawned even brighter than before. But the air was chill again; already the wind was turning back towards the east. For two more nights they marched on, climbing steadily but ever more slowly as their road wound up into the hills, and the mountains towered up, nearer and nearer. On the third morning Caradhras rose before them, a mighty peak, tipped with snow like silver, but with sheer naked sides, dull red as if stained with blood.

There was a black look in the sky, and the sun was wan. The wind had gone now round to the north-east. Gandalf snuffed the air and looked back.

"Winter deepens behind us," he says quietly to Aragorn and me. "The heights away north are whiter than they were; snow is lying far down their shoulders. Tonight we shall be on our way high up towards Redhorn Gate. We may well be seen by watchers on that narrow path, and waylaid by some evil; but the weather may prove a more deadly enemy than any. What do you think of your course now, Aragorn?"

"I think no good of our course from beginning to end, as you know well, Gandalf," answers Aragorn. "And perils known and unknown will grow as we go on. But we must go on; and it is no good our delaying the passage of the mountains. Further south there are no passes, till one comes to the Gap of Rohan. I do not trust that way since your news of Saruman. Who knows which side now the marshals of the Horse-lords serve?"

"Plus with the Crebain patrolling from here to who knows where, we will have little chance of stealth in open plains this is the best path with this path we at least keep a small amount of stealth," I say

"But there is another way, and not by the pass of Caradhras: the dark and secret way that we have spoken of." Gandalf says looking at Aragorn

"But let us not speak of it again! Not yet. Say nothing to the others, I beg, not until it is plain that there is no other way."

Catching onto where Gandalf wanted us to go my eyes widen, "Have you finally gone senile, or given into madness Gandalf, that path will most like get all of us killed," I hiss

"We must decide before we go further," answers Gandalf.

"Then let us weigh the matter in our minds, while the others rest and sleep," says Aragorn.

In the late afternoon, while the others were finishing their breakfast, the three of us went aside together and stood looking at Caradhras. Its sides were now dark and sullen, and its head was in grey cloud. When we returned to the Company Gandalf spoke, telling the company of our plan to go over the mountain. They all seemed relieved.

"From signs that we have seen lately," says Gandalf, "I fear that the Redhorn Gate may be watched; and also I have doubts of the weather that is coming up behind. Snow may come. We must go with all the speed that we can. Even so it will take us more than two marches before we reach the top of the pass. Dark will come early this evening. We must leave as soon as you can get ready."

"I will add a word of advice, if I may," says Boromir. "I was born under the shadow of the White Mountains and know something of journeys in the high places. We shall meet bitter cold, if no worse, before we come down on the other side. It will not help us to keep so secret that we are frozen to death. When we leave here, where there are still a few trees and bushes, each of us should carry a faggot of wood, as large as he can bear."

"And Bill could take a bit more, couldn't you, lad?" says Sam. The pony looked at him mournfully.

"Very well," says Gandalf. "But we must not use the wood – not unless it is a choice between fire and death."

The Company set out again, with good speed at first; but soon our way became steep and difficult. The twisting and climbing road had in many places almost disappeared, and was blocked with many fallen stones. The night grew deadly dark under great clouds. A bitter wind swirled among the rocks. By midnight they had climbed to the knees of the great mountains. The narrow path now wound under a sheer wall of cliffs to the left, above which the grim flanks of Caradhras towered up invisible in the gloom; on the right was a gulf of darkness where the land fell suddenly into a deep ravine.

Laboriously we climbed a sharp slope and halted for a moment at the top. I felt a soft touch on my hand. I put out my arm and saw the dim white flakes of snow settling on my sleeve, increasing my dread of going this path..

The dark bent shapes of Gandalf and Aragorn only a pace or two ahead could hardly be seen.

"I don't like this at all," pants Sam just behind. "Snow's all right on a fine morning, but I like to be in bed while it's falling. I wish this lot would go off to Hobbiton! Folk might welcome it there."

I smile and move forward, walking on top of the snow with Elladan and the other elves.

Gandalf halts. Snow was thick on his hood and shoulders; it was already ankle-deep about his boots.

"This is what I feared," he says. "What do you say now, Aragorn?"

"That I feared it too," Aragorn answers, "but less than other things. I knew the risk of snow, though it seldom falls heavily so far south, save high up in the mountains. But we are not high yet; we are still far down, where the paths are usually open all the winter."

"I wonder if this is a contrivance of the Enemy," says Boromir. "They say in my land that he can govern the storms in the Mountains of Shadow that stand upon the borders of Mordor. He has strange powers and many allies."

"His arm has grown long indeed," says Gimli, "if he can draw snow down from the North to trouble us here three hundred leagues away."

"His arm has grown long," says Gandalf.

While we were halted, the wind died down, and the snow slackened until it almost ceased. We started tramping on again. But we had not gone more than a furlong when the storm returned with fresh fury. The wind whistled and the snow became a blinding blizzard. Soon even Boromir found it hard to keep going. The hobbits, bent nearly double, toiled along behind the taller folk, but it was plain that they could not go much further, if the snow continued.. Even Gimli, as stout as any dwarf could be, was grumbling as he trudged. Demos was trudging behind me shivering and whining about how he couldn't feel his tail, and being very dramatic.

After a while everyone started hearing voices in the air, though most denied it, i tried to catch the words, but couldn't. Every once in awhile a boulder would fall rather close to us, causing Demos to jump and overreact.

"Oh hush," I say getting tired of his reactions, "This is just a particularly bad snowstorm, we should consider ourselves fortunate that those stones didn't cause an avalanche." I then start trudging on again.

"We cannot go further tonight," says Boromir. "Let those call it the wind who will; there are fell voices on the air; and these stones are aimed at us."

"I do call it the wind," says Aragorn. "But that does not make what you say untrue. There are many evil and unfriendly things in the world that have little love for those that go on two legs, and yet are not in league with Sauron, but have purposes of their own. Some have been in this world longer than he."

"Caradhras was called the Cruel, and had an ill name," says Gimli, "long years ago, when rumour of Sauron had not been heard in these lands."

"It matters little who is the enemy, if we cannot beat off his attack," says Gandalf.

"But what can we do?" cried Pippin miserably. He was leaning on Merry and Frodo, and he was shivering.

"Either stop where we are, or go back," says Gandalf. "It is no good going on. Only a little higher, if I remember rightly, this path leaves the cliff and runs into a wide shallow trough at the bottom of a long hard slope. We should have no shelter there from snow, or stones – or anything else."

"And it is no good going back while the storm holds," says Aragorn. "We have passed no place on the way up that offered more shelter than this cliff-wall we are under now."

"Shelter!" muttered Sam. "If this is shelter, then one wall and no roof make a house." We now gathered together as close to the cliff as we could. It faced southwards, and near the bottom it leaned out a little, so that we hoped it would give them some protection from the northerly wind and from the falling stones. But eddying blasts swirled round us from every side, and the snow flowed down in ever denser clouds.

The hobbits were hiding behind bill the pony, but before long the each started falling asleep. Boromir and Me went over and awoke the hobbits.

"Stay awake if you fall asleep you might not wake up again," I say to them as Boromir yells to Gandalf, "This will be the death of the halflings, Gandalf, it is useless to sit here until the snow goes over our heads. We must do something to save ourselves."

"Náré," I say cupping my hands as fire collects into my hands, the hobbits gather closer and Demos sits right underneath it.

"Give them this," Gandalf says, searching in his pack and drawing out a leathern flask. "Just a mouthful each – for all of us. It is very precious. It is miruvor, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond gave it to me at our parting. Pass it round!"

Everyone takes a drink of the liquid, Elladan pours a little into my mouth seeing as my hands were full, then a couple drops into Demos' mouth. Immediately as I had swallowed a little of the warm and fragrant liquor I felt a new strength of heart, and the heavy drowsiness left his limbs. The others also revived and found fresh hope and vigour. But the snow did not relent. It whirled about us thicker than ever, and the wind blew louder.

The company the started to build a fire out of the wood we had brought and i put the fire that was in my hands onto the wood and it ignited, the Company cared no longer for watchers or unfriendly eyes. Their hearts were rejoiced to see the light of the fire. The wood burned merrily; and though all round it the snow hissed, and pools of slush crept under their feet, they warmed their hands gladly at the blaze. There they stood, stooping in a circle round the little dancing and blowing flames. A red light was on their tired and anxious faces; behind them the night was like a black wall.

But the wood was burning fast, and the snow still fell.

The fire burned low, and the last faggot was thrown on.

"The night is getting old," Aragorn says. "The dawn is not far off."

"We cannot survive another night of this, we must turn back," I say catching the other's attention

Gimli looked up and shook his head. "Caradhras has not forgiven us," he says. "He has more snow yet to fling at us, if we go on. The sooner we go back and down the better."

To this all agreed, but their retreat was now difficult. It might well prove impossible. Only a few paces from the ashes of their fire the snow lay many feet deep, higher than the heads of the hobbits; in places it had been scooped and piled by the wind into great drifts against the cliff.

"If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you," says Legolas. The storm had troubled him little, and he alone of the Company remained still light of heart.

"If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us," answers Gandalf. "But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow."

"But I can melt it," I say moving in front and preparing myself.

"Elladan be prepared to catch me if I fall," I tell him closing my eyes

"Why would you fall?" Boromir asks

"Náré falma (Fire wave)," I say

Fire bursts forth from my hands, going rippling down the hill melting snow.

I fall to my knees exhaustion ripping through my body, Elladan catches me before I fall face first into the snow, and carries me bridal style down the hill, when we were going down Gandalf came to talk to me.

"How did you do that, you had nothing to work with?"

"What is fire but heat, what is heat but energy, what is energy but motion, once you understand that basic principle than the rules of magic become flexible." I say with a smirk and he shakes his head.

"Day by day you still find ways to surprise me." He says and I look away from him and put my head on Elladan's shoulder as we walk off of Caradhras.

As we got down I noticed the black spots in the air and sighed.

"The birds again!" said Aragorn, pointing down.

"That cannot be helped now," said Gandalf. "Whether they are good or evil, or have nothing to do with us at all, we must go down at once. Not even on the knees of Caradhras will we wait for another night-fall!"

"You can let go of me now Elladan," I say to him

"Never," He tells me squeezing me tighter. I nuzzle into him and we continue on. A cold wind flowed down behind us, as we turned our backs on the Redhorn Gate, and stumbled wearily down the slope. Caradhras had defeated us.


	9. Book 1: Chapter 7

**Hello everyone who is reading this Nuin Griffondor (obviously), and I am bringing you this new chapter, sorry it took so long, my computer has decided to give me the blue screen. I am currently using my school laptop (Which crashes almost everytime i open this document.). I cannot stress enough how much I want to hear what you are thinking about my story, granted that you read it before reviewing. The more reviews I get the more I wish to write. Oh and at the end of the story i will be doing a credits for anyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited, so if you wish to see your screen name please review, follow or favorite. I do not own anything LoTR, it belongs to the tolkien family, the only thing I own is my Oc's.**

It was evening, and the grey light was again waning fast, when they halted for the night. They were very weary. The mountains were veiled in deepening dusk, and the wind was cold. Gandalf spared us one more mouthful each of the miruvor of Rivendell. When we had eaten some food he called a council.

"We cannot, of course, go on again tonight," he says. "The attack on the Redhorn Gate has tired us out, and we must rest here for a while."

"And then where are we to go?" asks Frodo.

"We still have our journey and our errand before us," answers Gandalf. "We have no choice but to go on, or to return to Rivendell."

Pippin's face brightened visibly at the mere mention of return to Rivendell; Merry and Sam looked up hopefully. But Aragorn and Boromir made no sign. Frodo looked troubled. I didn't want to return, if we did, I would have to deal with Glorfindel's snide remarks and death threats, him thinking that I had sabotaged the quest.

"I wish I was back there," he says. "But how can I return without shame – unless there is indeed no other way, and we are already defeated?"

I smile at Frodo, hobbit's are really the most amazing of people, they will surprise you at nearly every corner.

"You are right, Frodo," Gandalf says: "to go back is to admit defeat, and face worse defeat to come. If we go back now, then the Ring must remain there: we shall not be able to set out again. Then sooner or later Rivendell will be besieged, and after a brief and bitter time it will be destroyed. The Ringwraiths are deadly enemies, but they are only shadows yet of the power and terror they would possess if the Ruling Ring was on their master's hand again."

"Then we must go on, if there is a way," Frodo says with a sigh. Sam sank back into gloom.

"There is a way that we may attempt," Gandalf tells us. "I thought from the beginning, when first I considered this journey, that we should try it. But it is not a pleasant way, and I have not spoken of it to the Company before. Aragorn was against it, until the pass over the mountains had at least been tried."

"If it is a worse road than the Redhorn Gate, then it must be evil indeed," Merry says. "But you had better tell us about it, and let us know the worst at once."

"The road that I speak of leads to the Mines of Moria," says Gandalf. Only Gimli lifted up his head; a smouldering fire was in his eyes. On all the others a dread fell at the mention of that name. Even to the hobbits it was a legend of vague fear. I have never really told anyone this but I have a large fear of enclosed spaces, like mines. Elladan must have felt my heartbeat speed up, because he squeezed my hand reassuring.

"The road may lead to Moria, but how can we hope that it will lead through Moria?" says Aragorn darkly.

"It is a name of ill omen," says Boromir. "Nor do I see the need to go there. If we cannot cross the mountains, let us journey southwards, until we come to the Gap of Rohan, where men are friendly to my people, taking the road that I followed on my way hither. Or we might pass by and cross the Isen into Langstrand and Lebennin, and so come to Gondor from the regions nigh to the sea."

"Things have changed since you came north, Boromir," answered Gandalf. "Did you not hear what I told you of Saruman? With him I may have business of my own ere all is over. But the Ring must not come near Isengard, if that can by any means be prevented. The Gap of Rohan is closed to us while we go with the Bearer.

"As for the longer road: we cannot afford the time. We might spend a year in such a journey, and we should pass through many lands that are empty and harbourless. Yet they would not be safe. The watchful eyes both of Saruman and of the Enemy are on them. When you came north, Boromir, you were in the Enemy's eyes only one stray wanderer from the South and a matter of small concern to him: his mind was busy with the pursuit of the Ring. But you return now as a member of the Ring's Company, and you are in peril as long as you remain with us. The danger will increase with every league that we go south under the naked sky.

"Since our open attempt on the mountain-pass our plight has become more desperate, I fear. I see now little hope, if we do not soon vanish from sight for a while, and cover our trail. Therefore I advise that we should go neither over the mountains, nor round them, but under them. That is a road at any rate that the Enemy will least expect us to take."

"We do not know what he expects," says Boromir. "He may watch all roads, likely and unlikely. In that case to enter Moria would be to walk into a trap, hardly better than knocking at the gates of the Dark Tower itself. The name of Moria is black."

"You speak of what you do not know, when you liken Moria to the stronghold of Sauron," answered Gandalf. "I alone of you have ever been in the dungeons of the Dark Lord, and only in his older and lesser dwelling in Dol Guldur. Those who pass the gates of Barad-dûr do not return. But I would not lead you into Moria if there were no hope of coming out again. If there are Orcs there, it may prove ill for us, that is true. But most of the Orcs of the Misty Mountains were scattered or destroyed in the Battle of Five Armies. The Eagles report that Orcs are gathering again from afar; but there is a hope that Moria is still free.

"There is even a chance that Dwarves are there, and that in some deep hall of his fathers, Balin son of Fundin may be found. However it may prove, one must tread the path that need chooses!"

"I will tread the path with you, Gandalf!" says Gimli. "I will go and look on the halls of Durin, whatever may wait there – if you can find the doors that are shut."

"Good, Gimli!" says Gandalf. "You encourage me. We will seek the hidden doors together. And we will come through. In the ruins of the Dwarves, a dwarf 's head will be less easy to bewilder than Elves or Men or Hobbits. Yet it will not be the first time that I have been to Moria. I sought there long for Thráin son of Thrór after he was lost. I passed through, and I came out again alive!"

"I too once passed the Dimrill Gate," says Aragorn quietly; "but though I also came out again, the memory is very evil. I do not wish to enter Moria a second time."

"And I don't wish to enter it even once," says Pippin.

"Nor me," mutters Sam.

"Neither do I, but if it is the will of the company than I shall brave this road." I say trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Of course not!" says Gandalf. "Who would? But the question is: who will follow me, if I lead you there?"

"I will," says Gimli eagerly.

"I will," says Aragorn heavily. "You followed my lead almost to disaster in the snow, and have said no word of blame. I will follow your lead now – if this last warning does not move you. It is not of the Ring, nor of us others that I am thinking now, but of you, Gandalf. And I say to you: if you pass the doors of Moria, beware!"

"I will not go," says Boromir; "not unless the vote of the whole Company is against me. What do Legolas and the little folk say? The Ring-bearer's voice surely should be heard?"

"I do not wish to go to Moria," says Legolas.

The hobbits said nothing. Sam looked at Frodo. At last Frodo spoke. "I do not wish to go," he says; "but neither do I wish to refuse the advice of Gandalf. I beg that there should be no vote, until we have slept on it. Gandalf will get votes easier in the light of the morning than in this cold gloom. How the wind howls!"

At these words all fell into silent thought. They heard the wind hissing among the rocks and trees, But the howling was something I didn't hear, but voices, I lept to my feet, "That is not the wind, Those are wolf voices, Wargs to be specific."

"Need we wait until morning then?" says Gandalf. "It is as I said. The hunt is up! Even if we live to see the dawn, who now will wish to journey south by night with the wild wolves on his trail?"

"How far is Moria?" asks Boromir.

"There was a door south-west of Caradhras, some fifteen miles as the crow flies, and maybe twenty as the wolf runs," answers Gandalf grimly.

"Then let us start as soon as it is light tomorrow, if we can," says Boromir. "The wolf that one hears is worse than the orc that one fears."

"True!" says Aragorn, loosening his sword in its sheath. "But where the warg howls, there also the orc prowls."

"I wish I had taken Elrond's advice," mutters Pippin to Sam. "I am no good after all. There is not enough of the breed of Bandobras the Bullroarer in me: these howls freeze my blood. I don't ever remember feeling so wretched."

"My heart's right down in my toes, Mr. Pippin," says Sam. "But we aren't etten yet, and there are some stout folk here with us. Whatever may be in store for old Gandalf, I'll wager it isn't a wolf 's belly."

I kneel down to the hobbits, and put my hands on their shoulders "Do not doubt your strength my friends, everyone has a part to play, Anyone, no matter their size has strength to withstand evil."

For our defence in the night the Company climbed to the top of the small hill under which they had been sheltering. It was crowned with a knot of old and twisted trees, about which lay a broken circle of boulder-stones. In the midst of this they lit a fire, for there was no hope that darkness and silence would keep their trail from discovery by the hunting packs.

Round the fire we sat, and those that were not on guard dozed uneasily. Poor Bill the pony trembled and sweated where he stood. The howling of the wolves was now all round them, sometimes nearer and sometimes further off. In the dead of night many shining eyes were seen peering over the brow of the hill. Some advanced almost to the ring of stones. At a gap in the circle a great dark wolf-shape could be seen halted, gazing at them. A shuddering howl broke from him, as if he were a captain summoning his pack to the assault.

I stand, and walk towards it, Demos following behind snarling at the alpha.

"Fly, fly hound of Sauron, crawl back to thy master, and your pack shall remain unharmed," I tell him and he snarls, and in their foul tongue he spoke back.

"You daughter of the lord Sauron, bow to the knee to thy father then we shall obey you, but stand against us, your Father has given us permission to injure you, then hand you to your Brother."  
Gandalf who had been listening looks at me, I was in shock, I mean I had expected, but I didn't really know.

"Fly fly from the Leonaré, or you will burn," I shout, Igniting my hand, and drawing my blade.

The wolf snarled and sprang towards me with a great leap. At that moment there was a sharp twang. Legolas had loosed his bow. There was a hideous yell, and the leaping shape thudded to the ground; the Elvish arrow had pierced its throat. The watching eyes were suddenly extinguished. Gandalf and Aragorn strode forward, but the hill was deserted; the hunting packs had fled. All about them the darkness grew silent, and no cry came on the sighing wind.

I went over to the edge of the light, and tried to stabilize my breathing, I had a brother and he was serving my evil father, and he was hunting me. I am debating on wether or not to leave the company, as Elladan comes over to me.

" _What is it my love you have been over here for quite a while now."_

" _I am being hunted my love, The wolf told me that if they capture me, I am to be taken to my brother."_

Elladan draws me close, " _Arindil, I won't let that happen, and you won't go do something stupid like we both know you are thinking right now."_

" _What? What do you mean,"_ I say cursing that he knows me so well

" _You are thinking about leaving us and drawing your brother away, knowing full well that he will capture you and drag you to your father, you are still weak from the attempt to cross Caradhras. Stay, I don't want to lose you, if that happens, we both know that I will fade."_ He says and tips my chin up to see his face, and plants a kiss on my lips, then walks over to the fire next to his brother

The night was old, and westward the waning moon was setting, gleaming fitfully through the breaking clouds. The hobbits were drifting off, I stood at the edge of the light knowing that they would be back their honor as wolves demanded it. Without warning a storm of howls broke out fierce and wild all about the camp. A great host of Wargs had gathered silently and was now attacking them from every side at once.

'Fling fuel on the fire!' cries Gandalf to the hobbits. 'Draw your blades, and stand back to back!'

In the leaping light, as the fresh wood blazed up, I see many grey shapes spring over the ring of stones. More and more followed. Through the throat of one huge leader Aragorn passed his sword with a thrust; with a great sweep Boromir hewed the head off another. Beside them Gimli stood with his stout legs apart, wielding his dwarf-axe. The bows of Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan hummed as they continued streams of arrows at the wolves. I was flinging fireball after fireball illuminating the hill, slashing at any wolf that came close.

In the wavering firelight Gandalf seems suddenly to grow: he rose up, a great menacing shape like the monument of some ancient king of stone set upon a hill. Stooping like a cloud, he lifted a burning branch and strode to meet the wolves. They gave back before him. High in the air he tossed the blazing brand. It flared with a sudden white radiance like lightning; and his voice rolled like thunder.

'Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!' he cries.

There was a roar and a crackle, and the tree above him burst into a leaf and bloom of blinding flame. The fire leapt from tree-top to tree-top. The whole hill was crowned with dazzling light. The swords and knives of the defenders shone and flickered. The last arrows of Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir kindled in the air as they flew, and plunged burning into the heart of a great wolf-chieftain. All the others fled.

"We move, Now, before they return." I say and begin walking trying to ignore my fatigue.

Elladan stops me, "Arindil, you are barely on your feet you need to rest, now."he tells me and the lays me down, as I grumble, and then says, "sleep Arrindell, you need it."

I sigh then fall asleep as soon as I close my eyes. When I awake it's morning and I shake off the dreams of my brother, his eyes burning holes in my soul, leaving me shivering in fear, a feeling rather unfamiliar to me.

We went around the hill but there were no signs of the wolves to be found, and the others looked in vain for the bodies of the dead, but i knew we wouldn't find any. No trace of the fight remained but the charred trees and the arrows of Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas lying on the hill-top. All were undamaged save one of which only the point was left.

That day the weather changed again, almost as if it was at the command of some power that had no longer any use for snow, since they had retreated from the pass, a power that wished now to have a clear light in which things that moved in the wild could be seen from far away. The wind had been turning through north to north-west during the night, and now it failed. The clouds vanished southwards and the sky was opened, high and blue. As they stood upon the hillside, ready to depart, a pale sunlight gleamed over the mountain-tops.

'We must reach the doors before sunset,' says Gandalf, 'or I fear we shall not reach them at all. It is not far, but our path may be winding, for here Aragorn cannot guide us; he has seldom walked in this country, and only once have I been under the west wall of Moria, and that was long ago.

"There it lies," he says, pointing away south-eastwards to where the mountains' sides fell sheer into the shadows at their feet. In the distance could be dimly seen a line of bare cliffs, and in their midst, taller than the rest, one great grey wall. "When we left the pass I led you southwards, and not back to our starting point, as some of you may have noticed. It is well that I did so, for now we have several miles less to cross, and haste is needed. Let us go!"

"I do not know which to hope," says Boromir grimly: "that Gandalf will find what he seeks, or that coming to the cliff we shall find the gates lost for ever. All choices seem ill, and to be caught between wolves and the wall the likeliest chance. Lead on!"

"Aye, I would rather face the caves of moria, than the one...ones pursuing us." I say, catching myself, which prompted suspicious glances from Boromir, Elrohir, and Legolas.

I walked with the hobbits, who began asking me questions.

"What did you mean by one Wraith?" Frodo asks, to which I purse my lips

"You know something, don't you." He says

"I know many things young Frodo, many of which I will not be sharing." I say rather forcefully causing the hobbits, except Sam, to give me mistrustful looks. I close my eyes, "I am sorry, this is just personal for me, and I can't share it."

The three share uneasy looks and continue walking forward, Sam gives me a knowing look

Gimli now walked ahead by the wizard's side, so eager he is to come to Moria. Together they led the Company back towards the mountains. The only road of old to Moria from the west had lain along the course of a stream, the Sirannon, that ran out from the feet of the cliffs near where the doors had stood. But either Gandalf was astray, or else the land had changed in recent years; for he did not strike the stream where he looked to find it, only a few miles southwards from their start.

The morning was passing towards noon, and still the Company wandered and scrambled in a barren country of red stones. Nowhere could they see any gleam of water or hear any sound of it. All was bleak as we trudged forward towards Moria.


	10. Book 1: Chapter 8 Into The Dark

**Hey my readers, Nuin here again, I have decided to put a poll up on whether to have Arindil's brother to be turned good or to die later on, his fate is up to your votes (Please vote). I also wish for the people who read this to Review, those tend to correlate how fast I write more for this and all my stories. Now for the Disclaimer I have Sam.**

 **Sam: Thank you Mr. Griffondor, this is a real honor**

 **Me: Oh sam, Mr. Griffondor is my father, call me Nuin,**

 **Sam: Alright**

 **Me: No just… aw hell, just do the Disclaimer**

 **Sam: Oh alright, Mr. Nuincalion Griffondor here doesn't own any of the Lord of the Rings, he only owns his original character.**

Nearing night that day we arrived at the walls of Moria, separating us and these walls was a large lake, which gave me an… eerie feeling. I kept looking over my shoulder, and looking around for any sign of our pursuers. Aragorn noticed this and made his way back to me.

"Your uneasy, you have been even more paranoid since last night." He says and i tilt my head to let him know I heard him, then I tell him, " _The wargs were there for me, They work for my brother they are trying to bring me to Him."_

He begins processing this information, as Gimli begins speaking, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," and then begins tapping the wall with his axe.

"Yes even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf says

"Why does that not surprise me," Legolas says and Elladan, Elrohir, and I all snort, and Gimli growls. We continue walking till Gandalf stops suddenly and mutters some words, and the door appears.

"Ithildin, of course," I say looking at the now visible moon

"It reads Walls of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter."

"What does that mean?" Merry asks

"It is quite simple really if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

"Great, what's the password." I ask

"I have no Idea," Gandalf says, then begins using spells of opening.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin says as I sigh

"I once knew every spell in the tongues of men elves and dwarves."

"What are you going to do then," Pippin asks as i snort a but.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took, and if that does not set them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."

"Well we might as well settle down I say looking towards the lake, the feeling about it returning. The company settled down, as Aragorn and Sam began unhooking Bill the pony, I walk over to them, Sam was close to tears. I put my hand on his muzzle, and then under my breath mutter, " _My you find the safe passage to wherever your road leads you, and let the light of the valar guide and protect you."_

I feel a small amount of energy leave me, the I turn to sam, "There you go Sam, now he has as much a chance of getting out of this as we do."

Sam looks to me happily, and I ruffle his hair a bit, and walk over to Elladan, on the way I see Merry throw a stone into the water, Pippin moves to throw one as well, but I catch his arm.

"Don't do that, there is something about these waters that seems foul, don't disturb the waters." I tell him, then let go of his hand

Gandalf sits down, throwing his staff down on the ground and begins thinking, Frodo gets up, then I notice larger ripples under the water, showing that something was coming this way, under the water.

"There is something big in the water." Demos says his ears standing up, alert.

I grab my bow and reach back for an arrow, Elladan comes over to me as Gandalf and Frodo talk.

" _What is it, what is wrong?"_ He asks me, bringing out his own bow, and I nod at the water, and the ripples that are following.

Suddenly the door opens, and everyone stands and begins walking, I follow up behind everyone, bringing up the rear.

"Soon master and missus elves, we will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves, Roaring fires, Malt beer, Red meat from the bone."

Demos sniffs around like he smells something, but keeps what he thinks to himself, shaking his head.

I smile at gimli's description, but begin breathing rather fast as we move into the underground, as Gandalf lites his staff, casing more light into the mines, illuminating the area in front of us, and the numerous dwarven bodies.

Gimli doesn't yet see this and continues his speaking, "This is the realm of my cousin Balin, and they call it a Mine, A Mine."

"This is no Mine, It's a tomb," Boromir says looking around at the dwarven bodies.

Gimli walks over to a dwarf skeleton and begins yelling in grief, Legolas takes an arrow out of a dwarves corpse, then throws it away.

"Goblin."

I actually notch one of my arrows now, the others grab their assorted weapons, and the hobbits huddle closer together.

"We make for the gap of Rohan." Boromir says

"I am all for that." I say, as I feel something slimy tough my leg, I look down and see a tentacle about to grab Frodo, I burst into action, knocking Frodo away, and shooting the offending limb. Demos yelps in panic and bites the limb, hard then lets go.

"Ak, that tasted like rotten meat," He whines

"Behind us!" I shout, and everyone turns around and see's the retreating tentacle, as soon as it returns to the water dozens come back. I draw my blade and cut away the ones attacking Frodo, flinging fire from my finger tips, causing the tentacles near me to stay back. Finally the creature pokes its head out of the lake, Legolas and Elrohir hit it in the eye with arrows, causing the beast to roar in agony, and bring the entrance down.

"We have but one choice," Gandalf says, reigniting his staff, "We must endure the long dark of Moria."

Fear shoots through my body, going through Moria, with an unnumbered amount of goblins that stood between us and the other side.

"Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." He says as he walks up the stairs, I follow up behind everyone, assigning myself to rear guard. Elladan comes back with me, as does Demos, who is complaining and asking who was the genius who had us come this way.

We all keep walking, taking breaks here and there for food and water, I remain in the back with Elladan and Demos. Elrohir and Legolas have been talking and every once in awhile, they'll look back at us, well, me in particular. I can see the mistrust in their eyes. Boromir, is seeming to pick up on this and has also been looking at me distrustfully. WE had been walking through these caverns for a while when I hear the pitter patter of feet behind us, and I look back to see nothing. I shake my head and think I am imagining things, I hear it several more times, but I put it off to my paranoia.

We eventually find our way to three doorways, and Gandalf stops

"I have no memory of this place." He says, and I shake my head, and sit down, leaning against the wall, and bring out my pipe, and fill it with tobacco and set it alight. Demos lays down and sets his head upon my lap, and begins napping. Elladan sits down next to me, as I tap my foot nervously about how deep underground we are, and how close together everything is.

" _What is wrong you seem more nervous than when we started this?"_ He asks looking at me curiously

" _Nothing,"_ I say lying, and from the look on is face, he wasn't fooled

" _No you are overly nervous about something, now that I think about it, you have been very nervous since we entered the mines, also when we were talking about going through the mines, what are you so nervous abou-"_ He says trailing off as realization dawns on his face, " _You're afraid of being underground, aren't you?"_

" _No I am not why would you think that,"_ I say to him a little too fast

He begins laughing his melodious clear laugh, drawing the attention of the company. I look down, color suffusing my cheeks. I punch him lightly in the chest and pull him closer and whisper in his ear, " _If you tell anyone I will let demos hunt you like a rabbit and eat you, do you understand?"_

He laughs again, then moves his head so he can see my eyes, then kisses me. I feel like I was floating for a minute, and then he breaks the kiss, bringing me back down to earth.

" _You should have just told me, you know that you can't hide things from me."_

" _But I can try."_

I just lean against Elladan for a while, dozing off, when suddenly Gandalf says, "OH, it's that way."

In a flurry of motion everyone scramble to get their gear.

"He's remembered," Merry says happily

"No, but the air doesn't seem so foul down here," Gandalf says, going to the middle one, "When underground master Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Demos whined about the lovely dream he had been having about him getting to hunt and eat an entire deer. To which I shake my head in silent laughter as we all follow Gandalf down the stairs. When we reach the bottom of the stairs there is, from what I can see, a large hall.

"I think we can risk a bit more light." Gandalf tells us, and lifts his staff up, illuminating a long hallway, with intricately carved pillars.

"It must have been a grand sight once." I say as the light dies down.

"Aye, this room was once the greatest of all the dwarrowdelfs, now nothing remains but ruin." Gimli says in downcast way.

We begin walking through the halls of the dwarves, until gimli see's a light on the side of our path, and runs towards it, we follow him in as we hear his cries of anguish. In the room is a great many dwarven skeletons, and a tomb. There was a second exit to the room in addition to the first one. I kneel next to Gimli and put an arm around his shoulder, as a thought hits me, The knowledge of what happened to his kin didn't help Gimli, just as the knowledge of who my father was did not help me, and I had been treating those who were my real family horribly because I couldn't get past the fact that they had lied to me.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria, so he is dead." Gandalf says, as the company bows their heads in respect.

I look around for Gandalf, who is looking through the many recesses cut in the rock of the walls, and in them were large iron-bound chests of wood. All had been broken and plundered; but beside the shattered lid of one there lay the remains of a book. It had been slashed and stabbed and partly burned, and it was so stained with black and other dark marks like old blood that little of it could be read. Gandalf lifted it carefully, but the leaves cracked and broke as he laid it on the slab. He pored over it for some time without speaking. Frodo and Gimli standing at his side could see, as he gingerly turned the leaves, I walked over to see that they were written by many different hands, in runes, both of Moria and of Dale, and here and there in Elvish script.

Legolas goes over to Aragorn and says, "We cannot linger."

At last Gandalf looks up. "It seems to be a record of the fortunes of Balin's folk," he says. "I guess that it began with their coming to Dimrill Dale nigh on thirty years ago: the pages seem to have numbers referring to the years after their arrival. The top page is marked one – three, so at least two are missing from the beginning. Listen to this!

"We drove out orcs from the great gate and guard – I think; the next word is blurred and burned: probably room – we slew many in the bright – I think – sun in the dale. Flói was killed by an arrow. He slew the great. Then there is a blur followed by Flói under grass near Mirror mere. The next line or two I cannot read. Then comes We have taken the twentyfirst hall of North end to dwell in. There is I cannot read what. A shaft is mentioned. Then Balin has set up his seat in the Chamber of Mazarbul."

"The Chamber of Records," Gimli says. "I guess that is where we now stand."

"Well, I can read no more for a long way," says Gandalf, "except the word gold, and Durin's Axe and something helm. Then Balin is now lord of Moria. That seems to end a chapter. After some stars another hand begins, and I can see we found truesilver, and later the word wellforged, and then something, I have it! mithril; and the last two lines Óinto seek for the upper armouries of Third Deep, something go westwards, a blur, to Hollin gate."

Gandalf pauses and set a few leaves aside. "There are several pages of the same sort, rather hastily written and much damaged," he says; "but I can make little of them in this light. Now there must be a number of leaves missing, because they begin to be numbered five, the fifth year of the colony, I suppose. Let me see! No, they are too cut and stained; I cannot read them. We might do better in the sunlight. Wait! Here is something: a large bold hand using an Elvish script."

"That would be Ori's hand," Gimli says, looking over the wizard's arm. "He could write well and speedily, and often used the Elvish characters."

"I fear he had ill tidings to record in a fair hand," Gandalf says. "The first clear word is sorrow, but the rest of the line is lost, unless it ends in estre. Yes, it must be yestre followed by day being the tenth of novembre Balin lord of Moria fell in Dimrill Dale. He went alone to look in Mirror mere. an orc shot him from behind a stone. we slew the orc, but many more . . . up from east up the Silverlode. The remainder of the page is so blurred that I can hardly make anything out, but I think I can read we have barred the gates, and then can hold them long if, and then perhaps horrible and suffer. Poor Balin! He seems to have kept the title that he took for less than five years. I wonder what happened afterwards; but there is no time to puzzle out the last few pages. Here is the last page of all." He pauses and sighs.

"It is grim reading," he says. "I fear their end was cruel. Listen! We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Frár and Lóni and Náli fell there. Then there are four lines smeared so that I can only read went 5 days ago. The last lines run the pool is up to the wall at Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Ó cannot get out. The end comes, and then drums, drums in the deep. I wonder what that means. The last thing written is in a trailing scrawl of elf-letters: they are coming. There is nothing more." Gandalf pauses and stood in silent thought.

A sudden clanging comes from over to the side Pippin seemed to have touched a dwarvish body and sent it flying down the well, causing a loud reverberating sound to echo through the mines. I close my eyes, knowing that there is no way the goblins did not hear that.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf exclaims, "Throw yourself in next time and save us all of your stupidity.

Pippin looks down ashamed, but then we all heard something. The we heard it again.

Drums in the deep.

 **BWAHAHAHAHAHA Cliff hanger, I am very very evil, but yeah, next chapter the battle of the chamber of Mazarbul. That will be exiting, and I will update again as soon as I finish the next chapter. Oh, and to those who haven't asked the question, but are thinking about it, what will the brother's role be? All I a\can tell you is that when his father goes down, he won't. So once again, this is Nuincalion Griffondor, signing off once again.**


	11. Book 1: Chapter9THE BRIDGE OF KHAZAD-DÛM

**Hello Again my readers, Nuincalion Griffondor here again with another chapter. I am happy that more people are enjoying my work. But y'all want to read the next chapter, so without further adieu, we begin THE BRIDGE OF Khazad-Dum.**

The drums then came faster, and seemingly closer.

"They are coming!" cried Legolas.

"We cannot get out," said Gimli.

"Were trapped," Elrohir says, and turns to look at me,like this was somehow my fault.

"Why must orcs make such loud noises," Demos whines, putting his paws on his ears

I rushed to the door, Boromir running next to me, he rushes to look out, and I do to, we both move out of the way as two arrows embed themselves in the door, I see several larger figures in the dark, as well as many smaller forms. Boromir slams one side of the door, and I slam the other.

"They have a cave troll." he says.

"Aye, and more than one." I tell him frankly.

"Slam the doors and wedge them!" shouted Aragorn. "And keep your packs on as long as you can: we may get a chance to cut our way out yet, hobbits stay close to Gandalf."

"No!" said Gandalf. "We must not get shut in. Keep the east door ajar! We will go that way, if we get a chance."

Legolas, Aragorn and Elladan all come over and the four of us begin using the fallen dwarves weaponry to wedge the door, as we do this, I begin muttering spells of strengthening and closing, devoting a rather sizable amount of energy to doing this, while still leaving me enough to fight with.

I draw my bow and stand next to Elladan and Aragorn, whom also have their bows drawn, Elrohir and Legolas stand next to Boromir, their arrows aimed at the door, and Boromir's sword drawn. Gandalf and the hobbits are all behind us, Glamdring and Frodo's dagger glowing blue in the faint light of the room. Gimli jumps on top of Balin's tomb, "Let them come, they will see that there is still one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath."

I shake my head as the door gets rammed into again and again, eventually the door begins breaking, and holes form in it. We killed a few through these holes, but another would just take its place. Then the door came down, and Goblins, and the Black Uruks of mordor came in. I dropped my bow and drew my sword, and charged. Cutting down orcs, and knocking others off their feet, so that Demos could quickly and effectively rip their throat out. I heard sounds of the others fighting across the room. Then, through the rooms entrance, came a cave troll.

"Woah, big ugly," Demos says looking at the troll for a second then snapping at the neck of an orc that I had knocked over for him.

I cut the arm off the orc i was fighting, killed it, then picked up its scimitar and threw it at the troll, impaling its arm. It roared in pain as the blade embedded itself in it's arm. Six orcs charge at me, and I send fire whipping towards them, setting them on fire. The run around, screaming in pain, causing others to begin panicking. I use my magic to set my blade on fire and attack the troll, I give it a solid slash upon the leg, and it grabs my cloak, and rips it off, revealing my face. I angrily stab the arm, causing ti to roar in pain, and spin round, giving legolas the opportunity to shoot straight through the roof of its mouth. Causing it to fall the the floor dead, I nod to Legolas and begin killing the orcs again with Demos, we work our way over to Elladan, who looks at me, and smiles. The orcs begin fleeing the room, and Gandalf yells 'Now is the time! Let us go."

We all begin moving towards the east door, when a great orc chieftain, almost man-high, clad in black mail from head to foot, leaps into the chamber; behind him his followers clustered in the doorway. His broad flat face is swart, his eyes like coals, and his tongue red; wielding a great spear. With a thrust of his huge hide shield he turns Boromir's sword and bore him backwards, throwing him to the ground. Diving under Aragorn's blow with the speed of a striking snake he charged into the Company, I move Frodo behind me, and the Orc looks into my eyes, and sweeps my legs out from underneath me, bats Demos, who leapt towards him, away, and thrust with his spear straight at Frodo. The blow catches him on the right side, and Frodo is hurled against the wall and pinned. Sam, with a cry, hacks at the spear-shaft, and it broke. But even as the orc flung down the truncheon and swept out his scimitar, Andúril came down upon his helm. There was a flash like flame and the helm burst asunder. The orc fell with cloven head, and body, the two halves of him lying on the floor. His followers fled howling, as Boromir and Aragorn sprang at them. The drums begin beating once again.

"We need to move now," I say looking at Frodo, with a heavy heart, picking him up gently. Legolas and Elrohir began dragging Gimli, Elladan shepherd the hobbits to the door, I was first in, so Boromir and Gimli didn't see my face, and more importantly my eye. Boromir pulls the eastern door closed, plunging us into darkness, once again, the door has great iron rings on either side, but can not be fastened. I felt Frodo move in my arms, and I yelp, almost dropping him.

"I am all right," gasps Frodo. "I can walk. Put me down!"

"I thought you were dead Frodo," I say to him, "That strike would have skewered a Wild boar."

The others gave happy exclamations, noticing Frodo is alive. I set him down, and Gandalf then tells us, "We have not the time to ponder this mystery, Down the stairs all of you, wait at the bottom for a few minutes and If I am not there go quickly and choose paths leading right and downwards."

"We cannot leave you to hold the doors alone," Aragorn and I say at the same time, and Demos adds on, "Old wizard, have you gone senile?"

"Do as I say," Gandalf cries, "Swords are of no more use here, and Arindil, you must light the way."

I sigh angrily, and rush forward, conjuring a ball of fire to my hand, and running down the stairs, the others following. Boromir was right behind me, followed by Elladan, then the hobbits, then Aragorn, then Gimli, then Legolas, finally Elrohir brought up the rear. We kept a quick pace, but it was a bit hard for Frodo, I could hear his labored breathing from behind me.

Suddenly at the top of the stair there was a stab of white light. Then there was a dull rumble and a heavy thud. The drum-beats broke out wildly: doom-boom, doom-boom, and then stopped. Gandalf came flying down, colliding with Elrohir and Legolas.

"Well, well! That's over!" The wizard says struggling to his feet with the aid of Elrohir and Legolas. 'I have done all that I could. But I have met my match, and have nearly been destroyed. But don't stand here! Go on!"

He moves to the front with me, Gimli following close behind us now. Doom, doom the drum-beats began again: but now they sound muffled and far away, but they are following. There was no other sound of pursuit, neither tramp of feet, nor any voice. Gandalf took no turns, right or left, for the passage seemed to be going in the direction that he desired. Every now and again it descended a flight of steps, fifty or more, to a lower level. By the end of the hour, we had traveled at least a mile, all of us were feeling the strain of the pace, even Demos, who was panting and once again complaining, this time about how his feet hurt. We stopped so that we could all catch our breath. I stood apart form the rest of the group, keeping my face turned away, so that Boromir and Gimli could not see my eye. Demos lay upon his back, panting and complaining about the mines, and how he never wanted to come through here again. I noticed that it was starting to get rather warm around here.

"It is getting hot!" he gasps. "We ought to be down at least to the level of the Gates now. Soon I think we should look for a left-hand turn to take us east. I hope it is not far. I am very weary. I must rest here a moment, even if all the orcs ever spawned are after us."

Gimli takes his arm and helps him down to a seat on the step. "What happened away up there at the door?" he asks. "Did you meet the beater of the drums?"

'I do not know,' answers Gandalf. 'But I found myself suddenly faced by something that I have not met before. I could think of nothing to do but to try and put a shutting-spell on the door. I know many; but to do things of that kind rightly requires time, and even then the door can be broken by strength. As I stood there I could hear orc-voices on the other side: at any moment I thought they would burst it open. I could not hear what was said; they seemed to be talking in their own hideous language. All I caught was ghâsh: that is "fire". Then something came into the chamber – I felt it through the door, and the orcs themselves were afraid and fell silent. It laid hold of the iron ring, and then it perceived me and my spell. What it was I cannot guess, but I have never felt such a challenge. The counter-spell was terrible. It nearly broke me. For an instant the door left my control and began to open! I had to speak a word of Command. That proved too great a strain. The door burst in pieces. Something dark as a cloud was blocking out all the light inside, and I was thrown backwards down the stairs. All the wall gave way, and the roof of the chamber as well, I think. I am afraid Balin is buried deep, and maybe something else is buried there too. I cannot say. But at least the passage behind us was completely blocked. Ah! I have never felt so spent, but it is passing. And now what about you, Frodo? There was not time to say so, but I have never been more delighted in my life than when you spoke. I feared that it was a brave but dead hobbit that Aragorn was carrying."

I snort and say, "I was so startled when you began to move, that I nearly dropped you, I was more than relieved though."

"What about me?" Frodo says. "I am alive, and whole I think. I am bruised and in pain, but it is not too bad."

"Well," Aragorn says, a light humor in his voice, "I can only say that hobbits are made of a stuff so tough that I have never met the like of it. Had I known, I would have spoken softer in the Inn at Bree! That spear-thrust would have skewered a wild boar!"

"Hey, find something original Aragorn, I said it first( **A/N: Tee Hee** )" I tell him and humor in my voice, so that he knew I did not mean it.

"Well, it did not skewer me, I am glad to say," Frodo says; "though I feel as if I had been caught between a hammer and an anvil."

"You take after Bilbo," Gandalf says, with a kind smile that went to his eyes. "There is more about you than meets the eye, as I said of him long ago."

We now went on again, at a slightly faster pace this time, I notice a slightly reddish glow up ahead.

Gimli spoke before I, his eyes, in the dark, just as keen as mine. "I think," he said, "that there is a light ahead. But it is not daylight. It is red. What can it be?"

"I see it too, It looks a bit like the glow of fire," I say and he nods

"Ghâsh!" Gandalf mutters. "I wonder if that is what they meant: that the lower levels are on fire? Still, we can only go on."

We begin moving again, I soon see some way ahead stood a low archway; through it the growing light came. The air thick with heat, and the smell of smoke.

When we came to the arch Gandalf went through, signing to them to wait. As he stood just beyond the opening we saw his face become alite by a red glow. Quickly he stepped back.

"There is some new devilry here," he says, "devised for our welcome, no doubt. But I know now where we are: we have reached the First Deep, the level immediately below the Gates. This is the Second Hall of Old Moria; and the Gates are near: away beyond the eastern end, on the left, not more than a quarter of a mile. Across the Bridge, up a broad stair, along a wide road, through the First Hall, and out! But come and look!"

We all peer out. Before was *gasps* another cavernous hall. But this one is taller and far longer than the previous one. We're near its eastern end; westward it ran away into darkness. Down the centre stalked a double line of towering pillars. They were carved like boles of mighty trees whose boughs upheld the roof with a branching tracery of stone. Their stems were smooth and black, but a red glow was darkly mirrored in their sides. Right across the floor, close to the feet of two huge pillars a great fissure had opened. Out of it a fierce red light came, and now and again flames licked at the brink and curled about the bases of the columns. Wisps of dark smoke wavered in the hot air.

"If we had come by the main road down from the upper halls, we should have been trapped here," Gandalf says. "Let us hope that the fire now lies between us and pursuit. Come! There is no time to lose."

Even as he spoke I heard again the pursuing drum-beat: Doom, doom, doom. Away beyond the shadows at the western end of the hall there came cries and horn-calls. Doom, doom: the pillars seemed to tremble and the flames to quiver.

"Now for the last race!" Gandalf says. "If the sun is shining outside, we may still escape. After me!"

He turned left and sped across the smooth floor of the hall. I rushed to keep up with him.

"Let's be honest, this is hardly the worst situation the two of us have been in, remember Gundabad." I say to him and he turns his head towards me, and I give him a small smile, and I could see in his eyes that he knew I had forgiven him now, and that he had already forgiven me for holding onto the grudge as I did.

"Yes I do, and if I recall correctly there were at least twice as many of them, and there were only the two of us."

As we ran I heard the beat and echo of many hurrying feet behind. A shrill yell went up: we had been seen. There was a ring and clash of steel. An arrow nearly missed me, hit the ground next to me.

Boromir laughs. "They did not expect this," he says. "The fire has cut them off. We are on the wrong side!"

"The Idiot orcs, they were fools to light this fire, they have just guaranteed our escape." I say, my chest feeling light, and laughter leaping from it

"Look ahead!" Gandalf calls. "The Bridge is near. It is dangerous and narrow."

I look ahead, and as sure as day, there was the bridge of Khazad-Dum, the bridge was only wide enough for one person to cross at a time.

"Blasted dwarven defence systems." I mutter under my breath.

Gandalf stops right before the crossing and the others came up in a pack behind.

"Lead the way, Gimli!" he says. "Pippin and Merry next. Straight on, and up the stair beyond the door!"

Arrows fell among us. One struck Frodo and sprang back. Another pierced Gandalf 's hat and stuck there like a black feather. Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and I all drew our bows, but then I saw something that made my arms go numb, and drop my bow. Coming through the ranks of the orcs, was one of the greatest elf banes of them all, a nameless terror, one that was told to the elven children to scare us. A Balrog of Morgoth, one of eight. To top off this, trolls had put ston gangways for the orcs to cross the fires, but the Balrog held my attention. I came as a shadow amongst the goblin ranks, and when it came to the fires, it walked right through them, it taking on the fires as it walked through them, making it all the more dangerous, in its hands are a many tongued whip of fire, and a blade made of the same fire.

"Ai! ai!" Legolas cries in terror. "A Balrog! A Balrog is come!" Gimli stared with wide eyes. "Durin's Bane!" he cried, and letting his axe fall he covered his face.

"FIRE MONSTER," Demos shrieks and bolts across the bridge

"A Balrog," Gandalf mutters. "Now I understand." He falters and leans heavily on his staff. "What an evil fortune! And I am already weary."

"You won't be alone," I whisper to him, and he looks at me, and I give him a determined look back

The dark figure streaming with fire raced towards us. The orcs yell and pour over the stone gangways. Boromir seemeed to gather his wits about him, and raised his horn and blew. Loud the challenge rang and bellowed, like the shout of many throats under the cavernous roof. For a moment the orcs quail and the fiery shadow halts. Then the echoes die as suddenly as a flame blown out by a dark wind, and the enemy advanced again.

"Over the bridge!" cries Gandalf, recalling his strength. "Fly! This is a foe beyond any of you. I must hold the narrow way. Fly!"

"Aragorn Go! Keep Elladan back there!" I say giving him a look, and he put his hand on Boromir's shoulder, and the went the entire way across the bridge. Gandalf and I stopped half way across the bridge, and turned to face this terrible foe.

I mutter the word, "Cala" under my breath. And a bright light shown in my hand.

Gandalf stood in front of me, leaning on the staff in his left hand, but in his other hand Glamdring gleamed, cold and white. Our enemy halted again, facing us, and the shadow about it reached out like two vast wings. It raised the whip, and the thongs whined and cracked. Fire came from it's nostrils.

"ARINDIL," I hear Elladan cry, as Gandalf begins speaking. "You cannot pass," he says. The orcs stilled, and a dead silence fell throughout the cavern, like a blanket of silence was thrown over it. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass." Gandalf says, and shield of white energy seems to surround us like a bubble.

"Fall into the abyss fell beast of Morgoth," I hout, and decide to throw caution to the wind for once.

"I am the Leónare, flame of the shadows, Daughter of the Maiar Mairon, whom you would know as Sauron. Fall into the Abyss, Flame of Udûn, you shall not pass." I yell, and add my power to the shield of energy.

The Balrog made no answer. The fire in it seemed to die, but the darkness grew. It stepped forward slowly on to the bridge, and suddenly it drew itself up to a great height, and its wings were spread from wall to wall. It raised its great blade, and brought it crashing down upon our shield. I feel my energy levels drop tremendously, as I took the attack for gandalf, knowing he had the better chance for defeating this thing. I flew back, barely catching myself on the side of the bridge, my blade sliding off the edge of it though, falling into the eternal abyss of Khazad-Dum. I looked over to Gandalf, who brought his staff down upon the bridge, and Shouted to the Balrog, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The bridge shook and I began to fall, but a pair of hands grabbed mine, standing there was Elladan, who pulled me back onto, and off of the bridge. The Balrog, then attempted to step onto the weakened bridge. It crumbled underneath it, causing it to fall into the abyss. Gandalf sighed and turned around. Then I heard the crack of the whip, and gandalf fell to the ground, his staff and sword flying from his hands. I yell his name as I run onto the bridge again. But I could only hear his last words, before he fell.

"Fly You Fools!"

 **Woah, I hope you guys like that chapter, I am only really continuing this story because you guys like it…. Ok that my not be true, I probably would still continue it even if you didn't, but If you have read this far, I can only assume you do like it. Till next time, peace out, Nuincalion Griffondor.**


	12. Book1:Chapter10 the woods of Lothlorien

**I am back again everyone, and wow, This month the Daughter of Mordor has gotten nearly ONE THOUSAND views, I am seriously thankful for you all who are reading this. This story has had about two thousand four hundred views in total. So, I am updating once again. I don't own this, only my OC. So now without further Adieu, the Woods of Lothlorien.**

"It can't be," Is all I think as I stare into the abyss of Khazad-Dum. Emotions begins swirling around inside me as the Orcs on the other side of the cavern began yelling and shooting arrows at us. I feel something awaken inside of me, uncoiling like a serpent from its slumber. I lifted my arm and sent a wave of fire, black as night, racing towards the orcs on the other side of the cavern. Many fled, but many were caught in the inferno, and were turned to ash. I fall to my knees, and almost fall into Khazad-Dum myself, if not for Elladan I would have. He picked me up and carried me Bridal Style towards the rest of the company, who, with the exception of Aragorn and Sam were giving me looks of either anger, Fear, sadness, or despair or a combination of the aforementioned emotions. Aragorn roused them.

"Come! I will lead you now!' he called. 'We must obey his last command. Follow me!'

They stumbled wildly up the great stairs beyond the door, Aragorn leading, Boromir at the rear. Elladan and I in the middle, me with my strength slowly returning to me. At the top of the stairs is a wide echoing passage. Along this we flee. I hear Frodo and Sam weeping as they ran. Behind us the drum beats continued, undesturbed by the, whatever that fire i shot at them was: Doom, doom, doom the drum-beats rolled behind, mournful now and slow; doom!

I got Elladan to put me down, my strength returned to me enough so that I could keep the pace. But my body was exhausted. The light grew before us; great shafts of it pierce the roof. We ran swifter, desperate to escape. We passed into a hall, bright with daylight from its high windows in the east. We fled through it, through its huge broken doors they passed, and suddenly before them the Great Gates opened, an arch of blazing light and fresh air.

There is a guard of orcs crouching in the shadows behind the great door-posts towering on either side, but the gates were shattered and cast down. Aragorn smote to the ground the captain that stood in his path, and the rest fled in terror of his wrath, Demos quickly caught up to them, and in his wraith towards the orcs, slew them mercilessly, he walked back, his wolf face contorted in anger, his fur midnight colored fur, covered in the blackish blood of orcs. The Company gave him a wide berth seeing as he was loyal to me, and now they knew who I am. Out of the Gates we run and sprang down the huge and age-worn steps, the threshold of Moria.

I felt the wind blow upon my face once again, and I hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down my face. We keep moving after we left Moria and did not halt until we are out of bowshot from the walls. Dimrill Dale lay about us. The shadow of the Misty Mountains lay upon it, but eastwards there is a golden light on the land. It is but a hour after noon. The sun was shining; the clouds were white and high.

The hobbits dropped to the ground, their tears wetting the ground, Boromir was holding back Gimli who was obviously attempting to go back into Moria and Give the Orcs a taste of his Ax. Legolas and Elrohir were looking around with disbelief still on their faces. I walk over and embrace Elladan who had a similar expression upon his face. When I let go of Elladan, I walk over to Aragorn, who's cleaning the orc blood from his blade.

"Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan, Arindil, get them up." He says, meeting my eyes

"Give them a moment for pity's sake." Boromir says to him

"Listen,by nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs, and if we are caught, his sacrifice was for nothing." I say to him coldly, and kneel before Sam.

"On your feet Sam." I say, my voice defrosting from the cold one i had just been using, to a warmer, and friendlier.

"We must make for Lothlorien," Aragorn says, and I smile, knowing that I would probably see an old friend there.

We begin moving again, I run scout with Demos, our anger fueling us to go the extra distance. When we finally saw Lothlorien, my heart became a bit lighter. The company quickly caught up to us. We all went at a quick pace to the safety of the tree's, Frodo was hurting terribly I could see it clearly, so when we came to a stop. I went over to him, to see the damage that was done to him, but was blocked by Gimli, Elrohir, Legolas, and Boromir. Boromir strode forward, grasped me by the neck, and slammed me upon a tree nearby.

"So you are the one the visions warned me about." Boromir says to me, anger in his voice.

I couldn't respond to Boromir, for he was choking me, I hear Demos growl menacingly at Boromir. Though, Boromir could not understand him, I could, there were a great many curses upon him, and the promise of agony if he did not let me go.

Boromir, either ignored this or didn't care, Elladan drew his bow, and pointed it at Boromirs head.

"What were you going to do, Daughter of Mordor, Gandalf is gone, now that he is, were you going to take the ring for yourself, betray us, and take it to your father?" He demands and asks at the same time, then let out a roar of agony, dropping me, I see Demos attached to his leg, his jaw, firmly attached. When he saw that I was on the ground, gasping for breath, he let go, and stood in front of me, his fur coat standing up on end, his eyes ablazed with anger, and a challenge to the others, Aragorn, Elladan, and Sam standing in front of me.

"Enough of this, Arindil is not her father, She was raised by the lord Elrond, and taught by Gandalf and Elrond. She is not your enemy, her enemy is ours, and unless you wish to make yourselves her enemy, I would recommend not doing this. Knowing her, she was just now going to check on how injured Frodo is." Aragorn says as Elladan kneels down next to me, as I began healing my airways, so that I could breath and speak clearly.

Thee others sat down, but gave me clear looks of distrust, Aragorn went over to check on Frodo. I heal Boromirs injured ankle, to Demos' displeasure, and rest on a tree.. Several minutes later, Aragorn lets out a gasp of wonder. Then he laughed. I look over to see a silver corslet shimmered before my eyes like the light upon a rippling sea. Carefully he took it off and held it up, and the gems on it glittered like stars, and the sound of the shaken rings was like the tinkle of rain in a pool. "Look, my friends!" he calls, and I smile. "Here's a pretty hobbit-skin to wrap an elven-princeling in! If it were known that hobbits had such hides, all the hunters of Middle-earth would be riding to the Shire."

"And all the arrows of all the hunters in the world would be in vain," Gimli says in awe, gazing at the mail in wonder. "It is a mithril-coat. Mithril! I have never seen or heard tell of one so fair. Is this the coat that Gandalf spoke of? Then he undervalued it. But it was well given!"

"I have often wondered what you and Bilbo were doing, so close in his little room," Merry says. "Bless the old hobbit! I love him more than ever. I hope we get a chance of telling him about it!"

There was a dark and blackened bruise on Frodo's right side and breast. Under the mail there was a shirt of soft leather, but at one point the rings had been driven through it into the flesh. Frodo's left side also was scored and bruised where he had been hurled against the wall. Aragorn beckoned me over, and I put my hands on the wounds, and spoke several spells of healing, and the bruises faded away.

I lay back upon a tree and Demos came over and put his head on my lap, watching the others with disdain, and I got a strange feeling, like we were being watched. I then realized who was watching us, and I stood up, and called out.

" _Guards Of Lothlorien, We are seeking refuge in the woods of the Lady of Light."_ I shout to the guards, and one drops down, one that is very familiar, an old friend of mine.

"Haldir." I say, and greet him. The Aragorn hugs him, and he looks at me and says, "The others were breathing so loud we could have shot them in the dark."

Sam puts his hands upon his mouth, and I smile and laugh a little at this. Demos rubs up against Haldir affectionately. Haldir and his people, help us move up into the trees that they were in, and the others fall to sleep, whilst I begin talking with Haldir and Aragorn of our quest, Aragorn filling in bits and pieces of it, but we stopped before the mines of Moria, the grief still too near. Aragorn when to one of the other platforms as Haldir and I sat looking at the forest around us, catching up, as old friends do. He joked about being invited to Elladan's and my wedding, which caused me to blush heavily. We stayed quiet for a time, but later on in the night we heard the tramping sound of booted orc feet. My hand went for a blade, but my hand came up empty, I remembered what happened the the faithful blade, fallen into the darkness of Moria and Khazad Dum, never to be seen again. II shake my head at Haldir's look of questioning.

"All of my weapons are gone," I whisper to him, as he nods, and motions me to stay with the hobbits. I heard Haldir and his men draw the orcs away. I sat on the edge of the platform, looking down for signs of any orcs, when Frodo shoots up, then looks at me distrustfully. Then he heard the sounds of ringing metal.

"What is it?" He asks me.

"Orcs, a great many of them, probably from Moria. Trying to find us probably." I say to him, and look down, he walks over to me, and asks, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, how would you have gone about telling you this, I wanted to make a good impression of you before you knew the truth about me, I myself didn't know the truth until the time your uncle set out to the lonely mountain. But here this Frodo, I will not hide anything from you anymore, the monster whom is my birth father, is the reason I was without my birth mother. I will tell you something else as well, I have only told a few people of this. Remember when I let slip I knew the one hunting us. Well, he attacked me when I left Rivendell and came back in barely enough time. I barely got a glimpse of the man's eyes. They looked exactly like mine. He is my brother, and he is by far the stronger of the two of us. Completely and utterly defeated me in single combat, If not for Demos and the timely intervention of two rangers I would be inside Bara Dur, never to see the light of day again."

Frodo stays silent at this, then heads over to his bed roll again, and falls asleep. I stay awake as Haldir comes back and informs me of the situation, and how no Orc will leave lothlorien alive. The two of us stay awake the rest of the night, and in the morn, The company sets out again. This was the first time I had returned to lothlorien, since the days when Gandalf was still my teacher, and I was innocent to the worries and evils of the world. Haldir and his companions were a bit worried about Gimli but after Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Legolas and I vouching for him, he was allowed to traverse the Goldenwood, unblindfolded. As we were walking, I was tell the hobbits, who were still rather distrustful around me, of my first visit to lothlorien. Though it made me sad of the recounting of the comradery that Gandalf and I had. Eventually we arrived in Caras Galathorn, the city was beautiful as I remembered. But this time, I did not go to the guest rooms of the realm, we were lead to the throne room of Galadriel and Celeborn, up a long and winding stair. Frodo went up with Haldir first, so to meet the lady and lord of the wood first. Demos was moaning at the halfway point.

"What is wrong with you two leggeds, why is there so many stairs everywhere you all make cities," he says angrily to me, causing me to giggle.

"What did he say this time?" Aragorn asks me.

"He's complaining about the stairs, and how everywhere we go there have been stairs." I say smiling, Aragorn chuckles a bit. Eventually we reached the top, there were many chairs waiting for us there. When I sat down on a chair, Demos jumped up on my lap, and Elladan sat next to me. The others were given greetings from the Lord Celeborn, I was given a very stern glare, Lady Galadriel gave me a warm smile, and I nodded my head to her, smiling.

"Here there are eleven," Celeborn says. "Twelve were to set out: so said the messages. But maybe there has been some change of counsel that we have not heard. Elrond is far away, and darkness gathers between us, and all this year the shadows have grown longer."

I close my eyes, the emotions I had been holding back, threatening to break out of their bonds, the image of the bridge of Khazad Dum still embedded into the back of my mind.

"Nay, there was no change of counsel," Lady Galadriel says, her voice filled with concern, I opened my eyes and looked at her, she was looking towards me with concernin her eyes. "Gandalf the Grey set out with the Company, but he did not pass the borders of this land. Now tell us where he is; for I much desired to speak with him again. But I cannot see him from afar, unless he comes within the fences of Lothlórien: a grey mist is about him, and the ways of his feet and of his mind are hidden from me."

"And they will be forever more my lady, Gandalf was lost to us, he fell into the shadows of moria, consumed by the shadows." I say, my voice growing heavy, "For not only by shadows was he taken, but by shadow and flame, a balrog of Morgoth, the greatest of all elf banes."

At these words all the Elves in the hall cried aloud in grief and amazement. "These are evil tidings," Celeborn says, his eyes looking towards me in suspicion, "the most evil that have been spoken here in long years full of grievous deeds." He turns to Haldir and asks. " _Why has nothing of this been told to me before?"_

"We have not spoken to Haldir of our deeds or our purpose," Elladan says, grasping my hand, "At first we were weary and danger was too close behind; and afterwards we almost forgot our grief for a time, as we walked in gladness on the fair paths of Lórien."

"Yet our grief is great and our loss cannot be mended," said Frodo. "Gandalf was our guide, and he led us through Moria; and when our escape seemed beyond hope he saved us, and he fell."

"Tell us now the full tale!" Celeborn says, and I notice and Elven woman about my age standing off to the side of the two, behind her, two elven guards, who were seemingly protectors.

Aragorn begins telling them the tale of our venture into Moria, when he reaches the part of Khazad Dum, he turns to me, as If questioning whether or not I wish to speak of it. He nods to my acceptance of telling the more grim part of the tale.

"When we reached Khazad Dum, Gandalf and I Stayed behind, for we were the only ones who could fight against the Balrog. He stood in front of me upon the bridge. The Balrog and his orcs halted before the bridge. We gave our titles to it, and created a shield of light to defend against it. It came forward with its blade of fire, and struck the shield, I took the strain of holding the shield, and the strength of the blow sent me flying, my blade sliding off the bridge, and I nearly fell into the Abyss as well. I looked towards him, and with a great cry, he struck the bridge, weakening it, I lost my grip, but was pulled up by Elladan. Who took me off the bridge. The Balrog tried to walk across, but the weakened bridge would not hold it, and it fell, but it took Gandalf with it." I say, a tear making its way down my cheek.

"Alas!" Celeborn says. "We long have feared that under Caradhras a terror slept. But had I known that the Dwarves had stirred up this evil in Moria again, I would have forbidden you to pass the northern borders, you and all that went with you. And if it were possible, one would say that at the last Gandalf fell from wisdom into folly, going needlessly into the net of Moria, or perhaps the net of someone else." Celeborn's gaze shifted towards me as he said the last bit, and rage began bubbling up inside me.

"He would be rash indeed that said that thing," Galadriel says to him gravely, and the young woman next to her frowns at her. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life, and he followed his own path, and those whom he trusted would be the ones whom I would trust. Those that followed him knew not his mind and cannot report his full purpose. But however it may be with the guide, the followers are blameless. Do not repent of your welcome to the Dwarf. If our folk had been exiled long and far from Lothlórien, who of the Galadhrim, even Celeborn the Wise, would pass nigh and would not wish to look upon their ancient home, though it had become an abode of dragons? Dark is the water of Kheled-zâram, and cold are the springs of Kibil-nâla, and fair were the many-pillared halls of Khazad-dûm in Elder Days before the fall of mighty kings beneath the stone." She looked upon Gimli, who sat glowering and sad, and she smiled.

He rose clumsily and bowed in dwarf-fashion, saying: "Yet more fair is the living land of Lórien, and the Lady Galadriel is above all the jewels that lie beneath the earth!"

There was a silence. At length Celeborn spoke again. "I did not know that your plight was so evil," he says. "Let Gimli forget my harsh words."

"Well, let's just ignore me with forgiveness," I think angrily in my head

"I spoke in the trouble of my heart. I will do what I can to aid you, each according to his wish and need, but especially that one of the little folk who bears the burden." celeborn finishes looking upon the hobbits kindly

"Your quest is known to us," Galadriel says, looking at Frodo. "But we will not here speak of it more openly. Yet not in vain will it prove, maybe, that you came to this land seeking aid, as Gandalf himself plainly purposed. For the Lord of the Galadhrim is accounted the wisest of the Elves of Middle-earth, and a giver of gifts beyond the power of kings. He has dwelt in the West since the days of dawn, and I have dwelt with him years uncounted; for ere the fall of Nargothrond or Gondolin I passed over the mountains, and together through ages of the world we have fought the long defeat. I it was who first summoned the White Council. And if my designs had not gone amiss, it would have been governed by Gandalf the Grey, and then mayhap things would have gone otherwise. But even now there is hope left. I will not give you counsel, saying do this, or do that. For not in doing or contriving, nor in choosing between this course and another, can I avail; but only in knowing what was and is, and in part also what shall be. But this I will say to you: your Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while all the Company is true."

"And when you leave us, we will give you the aid of three of our best," Celeborn gestures to the three, and the guards take off their helms, to reveal two women, "This is Arzaroth, a student of the lady galadriel and I, and her two guards, one is Durhil, Half-elven, and the last Legolas you will know, Tauriel of the woodland realm of mirkwood. They will help and protect the company from threats outside," He turns his gaze towards me, "Or from the inside."

The rest of the company turns to me, Demos growls a bit, until I put my hand upon him, silencing him, the Lady Galadriel then has her people show us to or accommodations, whilst we stayed here.

When I went into my room, Demos crawled under the bed that was there, and I lay on my bed, and it was as if the Dams were broke, and my emotions came rushing out like the river Anduin.

 **Well here was Caras Galathorn, these new characters are going to be super important later on, and they provide more division between the company, which (Evilly cackles), is great for my story line. I cannot give any more details unfortunately. But such is life, now please Read and review, and I will see you next time on Daughter of Mordor.**


	13. Book 1: Chapter 11 The Son of Mordor

**For the next chapter, we will be traveling back, by request of a reviewer called Tolkienlover65, I will be going through the brothers past in middle earth. Now the world shall tremble before the might of Arzuthon, Son and Heir of Sauron the great.**

Normal- Common

 _Italics-Elvish_

 _ **Bold Italics-Dwarvish**_

 **Bold-Black Speech**

Arzuthon pov (3000ish years ago)

In my youth, we lived in Mordor, my mother was alive, and caring, my father was happy, for his family was together at the time. I was a child of six, when the war of the ring started, my father was trying to unite the world, for men were unsuitable rulers, and elves could not see the greatness that was my father's vision, the dwarves cared little for the good of others, so they were most unsuitable, for their greed. Father tried to persuade the elves to his cause, for instead of going back to the tyrannical Manwë, we could come together here, and start a new age, under the banner of Sauron, Lord of the Rings. But they refused, blinded by their blind loyalty to Manwë, and joined together with the men of Arnor and Gondor, to fight against us. The dwarves sent what they could, but their numbers had been weakened by the dragons, who had come to steal their wealth, causing the pain of others.

Their armies came and my father went out with his forces of orcs, who were what we were forced to fight with, I watched the battle from the watchtowers of Bara-Dur with my mother, who was acting rather peculiar recently, I believe that she was sorrowful that my father had to fight against her kin. My mother, while we were watching, began giving birth to my new sibling, she was taken away by her spector servants. I stayed behind and watched the battle, which raged on for many a hour. I watched as my father was defeated by two elf lords, and two lords of men. He managed to strike two of them down, but was defeated by the final two. I watched them cut my father down, and the elves head towards Bara Dur. Andruthion, another elf who joined my father rushes out panicked.

"Come my lord prince we must get you and your family out of here." He says urgently, and we begin running towards my mother's rooms, I can hear the crying of my younger sibling. I began wondering if it was a little brother or a little sister, when I heard the voices of the elves. Andruthion halted, then picked me up and ran the opposite direction of the elves.

"Andruthion, go back, we have to help my mother and sibling," I cried

"Silence child, it is too late for them now, we must escape while we still have a chance, if they find us then we are both dead. We must get to the King of Angmar, who will provide us protection." He says, angrily, and with fear in his voice. When we reach the stables, we see a small force of men waiting there, when we came in, and the men saw my face, they all knelt, for I was the son of their lord.

"Lord Prince, we must get you out of here, Angmar will protect you my boy." The king of Angmar tells me, as he takes me from Andruthion, and puts me upon his great black steed, and turns to Andruthion once again ( **A/N read to the authors note at the end before reveiwing upon this part thank you)**.

"Where is the second child and lady of our lord at." He asks, his voice growing cold, and dangerous, at the time the voice frightened me.

"The elves had already gotten there before us, we desided to flee before we were caught.

"You fled, being a coward in face of the kin you betrayed, and failed our lord, you know the price for failure, servant." He says, and fire erupted from the king of Angmar's hands and killed Andruthion. I shrieked and cried, my fear and confusion growing ever more so. The king got upon his horse, as did his men, he put his arm around me.

"I am sorry my young prince, but that elf, probably just got your mother and sibling killed, the elves are terrible beings, who show no mercy to their enemies, or the families of their enemies." He says, as he kicks the sides off his horse, and we ride off into the night, first making for the north, for the armies of the elves and men had formed in the south, upon the Morannon Plains.

We road for many a days, stopping only for food and water, all that time, a steady rage towards the elves grew in my mind, becoming a spark, then a small fire, then an inferno. The had killed my entire family, and I wanted revenge, revenge against the elves, revenge against the dwarves, revenge against the men of Gondor and Arnor, they will pay.

When we finally stopped to rest, the King of Angmar, came over to me.

"He's not dead, your father." He says to me, and I look up to him, hope in my eyes.

"If he were dead, then we all would be dead, the other nine and I would have faded into the spirit world, he will regain his strength, and return." He tells me, and I nodded and fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

30 years later

The King of Angmar, has been teaching me his witchcraft, which I can use to defeat the wizards that were sent over by Manwe, and in combat. I am one of the best swordsmen that is in the kingdom of Angmar, and one of its most powerful spellweavers.

About three years ago, I began traveling around, analysing the cities of men and dwarves. Keeping to the shadows, the barest whisper of a thought. While I am in town, i do my best to destabilise in the smallest of ways, ways that will affect the people years down the line. I was doing just this in the city of Lake town, when I first saw someone, I never thought I would.

The person came into the town of Laketown, with one of the istari, Olorin, who had been going by Gandalf the Gray. But the person with him, a young elven woman, with long black hair, but her face, and eyes, those were what really drew me to her. She looked just like mother, except for her eyes, her eyes were just like mine. My breath caught in my throat. My sibling is alive.

It took every ounce of my will power not to got to her. Because I knew that she might not react kindly, especially if she was raised by the elves. I watched as my sister and Gandalf purchased a cloak for her, and she puts it on and the two begin moving through the crowd, and I followed at a distance. They slowly make their way out of the town, right where the wargs that were waiting for me were lurking. I traced them closely, and saw the wargs slowly circling around them. I cause a small sound where a warg was slightly visible. My sister spun around and saw the warg. She shouted out to the wizard, just as one jumped upon him. My sister takes out a long knife, and stabs the warg in the head, killing it, she drew a second dagger as the wizard stood. The two went back to back, fighting off the Wargs, eventually I called them off, impressed with her skill. The two fled back to lake town, and returned to Angmar to wait and watch with the witch king, losing track of my sister for a while.

But we had more important things to accomplish, through my exploits over the next thousand years, we managed to divide the kingdom of Arnor into three separate, smaller kingdoms, making it far easier to bring vengence reigning down from the sky upon them.

"One day," I would think to myself, "One day my father shall return, and out vengeance will come swiftly upon them."

He did return, but instead of making his home in Mordor, like when I was a child, he made it in the old elven fortress Dul Guldur. When the nine felt his presence return, they went to the fortress, taking me along with them. I remember being very nervous about seeing my father again after so long. When the ten of us arrived at the Fortress, the nine went in before me and announced me to my father, then I was told to come in.

" **Child of mine, It has been far too long since we last saw each other,"** Father said to me

" **Far too long indeed father, I have been waiting your arrival with much anticipation."** I told him, bowing my head, as a large shadow manifested. I remember feeling disappointed that he was not in physical form.

" **Yes, I am weak as of right now, but soon I will have the power to regain the form I lost long ago….. Where is my other child, and my wife?"** Father had asked, and I let my first emotions show in front of him, anger, and sadness

" **Mother died the same day that you did, your second child, my sister, was taken by the elves, by Elrond the Fool."** I told him

" **This is most unfortunate, we do not have the power to take Rivendell. It is unfortunate, but we will have to leave her there."** Father said to me, and I nodded my head

The Witch-King and I then began telling of our plans to destroy the kingdom of Arnor. Father sent the Witch-King back to finish the plans we had so carefully laid out, but without me. The Witch-King left with two of the NIne, and the rest stayed a Dul Guldur with my Father and I.

" **My son I have not doubt that you are a fine warrior, but you are not tapping into your full potential, you are half Maiar, meaning that you have powers beyond the wildest imaginations of men. You can move faster, strike harder, and wield more power, than any other being that is not a Valar, or an exceptionally strong Maiar spirit."** He told me, and then began the teachings

The for the next thousand years he trained me to become the best, the most powerful, the greatest warrior known to middle earth. When the war to destroy Arnor was finished, I was ready, armed with two hooked longswords, masterful magics, and powers beyond any man, elf, dwarf, or Istari, The nine led by me, went down through Ithilian and took the fortress of Minas Ithil, renaming it Minas Morgul. They had been building up the forces of Mordor, bringing us a large and grand army. From this stronghold I commanded many raids upon the people of gondor. Through my power, I rained destruction upon the peoples of Gondor, who were left weakened from the Great Plague.

Eventually, the king King Eärnil II of Gondor passed away and his son Eärnur, the Witch-king's old enemy, inherited the throne. Upon his coronation, the Witch-king challenged him to single combat, but Eärnur refused. However, seven years later the Witch-king again challenged him—and Eärnur accepted. The Gondorian King rode out of Minas Tirith to fight the Witch-king at Minas Morgul. But when he arrived through the gates, he was not met with the Witch-King, no he was met by me, with my hood up.

"What is this, so afraid to fight me that you send this young man to fight me?" Eärnur shouted out.

"No," I told him, "He really did want to fight you, but he had to yield to his lord, the son and heir of Sauron."

At this point I had moved the hood from my face, and undoing it, revealing my armor and weapons to him, upon my head sat a circuit of obsidian, with rubies and onyx inlaid in it. Eärnur let out a gasp, as he then drew his blade, and I lazily drew my own weapon. This day, the line of kings would be broken, this day, we took one of our first steps towards victory.

Eärnur charged at me and began a well practiced, but ultimately predictable set of attacks upon me. I toyed with him for a while, slowy tiring him out, while leaving smaller cuts all over his body, cutting through his pathetic armor. When the battle became boring, I finished him, collecting fire into the palm of my hand and sending it flying towards Eärnur, with such speed and force, that it tore through the armor upon his leg blowing it off of his body, he fell to the floor screaming in agony.

"The line of kings is broken, there will never again be one to sit upon the throne of Gondor." I tell him as I approach in him, my sword clenched firmly in my hand, He looked up to me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Mercy, please." He asked

"There is no Mercy." Was my short and cold reply, as I swung my sword, cutting off his head, causing it to fly across the courtyard.

"You and You," I say to two orcs, and the come closer to me, clearly frightened of me.

"Take this man's head, and stick it on a pike, then take it to the nearest crossroads that the gondorians pass through, I want them to know that their king died horribly, and that a similar fate awaits all of them.

 **Hey guys, sorry that this update took so long, I really didn't know how to write this part, but I did so that's that. Now I know some of you are going to review that the Nazgul faded when Sauron was defeated, and how the F that they are here, my explanation is that the two Children of Sauron took the place of him, and became what kept them in this world.**

 **As Always Nuin Griffondor Signing off.**


	14. Book 1: Chapter 12 Back in Lothlorien

**Hello everyone, Nuin Griffondor here with another chapter for you guys, please enjoy and R &R.**

Arindil Pov

I wake up from my troubled sleep, throat raw, and eyes finally dry, my tears spent from the night of mourning. During the night, I had spent every tear I had, mourning the man who was more that just a teacher, but a friend, one of the few I had. As I walk out of the accommodations I was in, I run into Elrohir and the girl from last night, Arzaroth. Who both look at me with disdain, and in her eyes, a bit of curiosity. I look to her again, and see just disdain.

I sigh, and walk past the two, Demos following still covered in orcish blood, as was I, and sweat from the previous day. The two of us head to the nearest river and I strip off my torn and bloodied clothes as Demos dives head first into the water, and begins jumping around playfully, I take my time, cleaning off all the blood and excess grim for the past several weeks, then do the same to the clothes that I had been wearing, cleaning them off to the best I could, then drying them off with magic. As I finish putting them on, Demos comes out of the water, looking clean, but dripping wet. He comes right next to me, and shakes himself off, getting me wet again. Which then caused me to laugh, one of the first in a while.

"Demos I had just gotten dry," I tell him as I shake myself off.

"Exactly," He says with a mischievous glint to his eye, as he goes back into the river.

"No, no, don't even think about it," I tell him as he looks back over to me, his wolfish features twisted into a semi grin.

I turn tail, and begin running, laughing as I do, Demos comes racing after me. Many of the elves that I passed gave me looks of disapproval, but I didn't care. As I ran I saw a familiar mop of black hair, which I ran towards. Elladan heard me coming, and turned, to see me running towards him, with a still soaking wet Demos close behind. As I was about to run past him, he grabbed me, which caused Demos to catch up, and get the both of us wet.

"Elladan, I was trying to not get anym-." I complain as he cuts me off with a kiss. As soon as he breaks the kiss, he looks at me like I was his world, "You are looking much better, I was going to stop by your room last night, but I knew you needed the time."

I close my eyes, remembering the sadness of the loss of Gandalf. I push the emotions away, not wanting to break down again.

"Yes, I did," I say to him closing my eyes."

"Arindil, even though I know you don't want to, we need to talk about what happened after Gandalf fell, the fire you conjured."

I take a quick breath, I didn't know what that was, all I knew was that it was dangerous. "You're right, I really don't, but it is because I do not know myself."

"Should we talk to someone about it?" Elladan asks

"No, everyone will take it as something terrible and attempt one of two things, either throw me out, or kill me."

"So what do we do?"

"For now we keep the facts to ourselves, when asked about it, we say that it was normal fire, and they were in shock and saw something they didn't."

"Well, before we leave, you'll need to get yourself some weapons, we could ask Haldir if you could have some of the weapons from their armory."

"Right, I am good, but not nearly powerful enough to start fighting with magic, and magic alone."

The two of us went to find Haldir, and find him we did. He was in the training fields of Lothlorien.

" _Hello Haldir,"_ I say to him

" _Ah, hello Arindil, Elladan, what brings you here,"_ He says to us bowing his head.

" _Well we need to get Arindil some new weapons, she has been getting into an unfortunate habit of losing, or having hers get broken."_

" _Well I think I can aid you in that fashion, come with me."_ Haldir says to us, and leads us away to the armory. I walked in, and grabbed a pair of daggers, a sword, and a bow. After I came out, Haldir took it upon himself to show Elladan and me around Caras Galathorn.

We remained some days in Lothlórien, so far as I could tell or remember. All the while we dwelt here the sun shone clear, save for a gentle rain that fell at times, and passed away leaving all things fresh and clean. The air was cool and soft, as if it were early spring, yet I felt about me the deep and thoughtful quiet of winter. It seemed to me that I did little but eat, drink, rest, talk with Elladan, and walk among the trees with him hand and hand; and it was enough for now. I experienced the best of Lothlorien this time, for now I had someone with whom to explore it with.

Legolas was rarely with the group, he walked the woods talking with the Lothlorien elves, sometimes taking Gimli with him, sometimes walking with Tauriel. The rest of the group spent time with the other two elves Arzaroth and Durhil. I spent as much time away from the group as possible, not willing to bear their mistrustful gaze for long.

We had not seen the Lord and Lady again, which was not surprising for me, they rarely interacted with the common elf. Haldir had bidden us farewell some time ago and gone back again to the fences of the North, where great watch was now kept since the tidings of Moria that we had brought. When he left he made me promise to keep safe, and not take unnecessary risks.

Demos had taken great solace in the woods of Lothlorien, finding for the first time in many a year, the peace of heart, and sense of security that had been stolen from him the day of his packs destruction. I found him one night sleeping peacefully in the middle of an open clearing, with no guards of precautions set around him as he usually did.

One night the company was sitting around speaking of Gandalf, and his grand memory. I felt my heart fall into a deep sorrow, as what happened whenever Gandalf was mentioned. Later on when the rest of the company was asleep, Frodo and Sam went out walking, and ran into me, for my sleep had become restless, the magic of the woods of lorien not staying the relentless nightmares. They were speaking about Gandalf when I met up with them.

"-No fireworks like poor old Gandalf used to show. I wonder we don't see nothing of the Lord and Lady in all these days. I fancy now that she could do some wonderful things, if she had a mind. I'd dearly love to see some Elf-magic, Mr. Frodo!" Sam was saying as I walked up behind them

"I wouldn't," said Frodo. "I am content. And I don't miss Gandalf 's fireworks, but his bushy eyebrows, and his quick temper, and his voice."

"You're right," said Sam. "And don't think I'm finding fault. I've often wanted to see a bit of magic like what it tells of in old tales, but I've never heard of a better land than this. It's like being at home and on a holiday at the same time, if you understand me. I don't want to leave. All the same, I'm beginning to feel that if we've got to go on, then we'd best get it over."

"I agree Sam, and is my magic not enough for you." I say making my presence known. The both jump up and spin around.

"W-well Miss, its just that-"

"Sam I am just joking with you, I am not offended, but I fear we will have an even longer journey now that Gandalf is gone."

"It's the job that's never started as takes longest to finish, as my old gaffer used to say. And I don't reckon that these folk can do much more to help us, magic or no. It's when we leave this land that we shall miss Gandalf worse, I'm thinking."

"I am afraid that's only too true, Sam," Frodo says. "Yet I hope very much that before we leave we shall see the Lady of the Elves again."

Even as he spoke, from the corner of my eye I saw, as if she came in answer to his words, the Lady Galadriel approaching. Tall and white and fair she walked beneath the trees. She spoke no word, but beckoned to us.

Turning aside, she led us towards the southern slopes of the hill of Caras Galadhon, and passing through a high green hedge they came into an enclosed garden. No trees grew there, and it lay open to the sky. The evening star had risen and was shining with white fire above the western woods. Down a long flight of steps the Lady went into the deep green hollow, through which ran murmuring the silver stream that issued from the fountain on the hill. At the bottom, upon a low pedestal carved like a branching tree, stood a basin of silver, wide and shallow, and beside it stood a silver ewer.

With water from the stream Galadriel filled the basin to the brim, and breathed on it, and when the water was still again she spoke. "Here is the Mirror of Galadriel," she said. "I have brought you here so that you may look in it, if you will."

The air was very still, and the dell was dark.

"What shall we look for, and what shall we see?" asks Frodo, filled with awe.

"Many things I can command the Mirror to reveal," she answers, "and to some I can show what they desire to see. But the Mirror will also show things unbidden, and those are often stranger and more profitable than things which we wish to behold. What you will see, if you leave the Mirror free to work, I cannot tell. For it shows things that were, and things that are, and things that yet may be. But which it is that he sees, even the wisest cannot always tell. Do you wish to look?"

Frodo did not answer.

"And you?" she says, turning to Sam. "For this is what your folk would call magic, I believe; though I do not understand clearly what they mean; and they seem to use the same word of the deceits of the Enemy. But this, if you will, is the magic of Galadriel. Did you not say that you wished to see Elf-magic?"

"I did," said Sam, trembling a little between fear and curiosity. "I'll have a peep, Lady, if you're willing. And I'd not mind a glimpse of what's going on at home," he says in an aside to Frodo. "It seems a terrible long time that I've been away. But there, like as not I'll only see the stars, or something that I won't understand."

I smile as Sam as the Lady Galadriel gives a small laugh, and he walks up to the mirror.

"There's only stars, as I thought," he said. Then he gave a low gasp, "Hi!" Sam cries in an outraged voice. "There's that Ted Sandyman a-cutting down trees as he shouldn't. They didn't ought to be felled: it's that avenue beyond the Mill that shades the road to Bywater. I wish I could get at Ted, and I'd fell him! There's some devilry at work in the Shire, Elrond knew what he was about when he wanted to send Mr. Merry back." Then suddenly Sam gave a cry and sprang away. "I can't stay here," he says wildly. "I must go home. They've dug up Bagshot Row, and there's the poor old Gaffer going down the Hill with his bits of things on a barrow. I must go home!"

I raise my eyebrows at how quickly Sam had changed his mind after looking into the mirror, which made me have second thoughts about gazing into the surface of the mirror. Galadriel talked Sam down and I steeled my courage, and walked up to the mirror. I gazed into the still surface of the water my breathing becoming short as I became more and more nervous.

For several moments there was nothing but stars, then an image began moving through the Mirror, and I saw upon it an elven maid, who, looked exactly like me, but without the single eye that marked me as Sauron's Daughter. I realized that this was my mother, she was talking to a man whom was beyond fair. I saw her run away with this man. The image quickly shifts to her pregnant and giving birth, several wraithlike spirits helping her do so. It was a boy when it came out, and the elven man from before came in and I realized who this man was, my blood father. Then the image shifts again, to when my mother is giving birth again, this time I know it is my own, and sure enough, out comes a baby girl. This time though, my mother strikes at the wraiths with a hidden dagger, One takes me and puts me in a spiked crib as the others restrain her upon the wall, then the wraiths begin beating her, until finally one breaks her neck. The wraiths all jerk, as if something was pulling them, and they fade away into nothingness. The image shifts one more time, and I see a road with a fork in it. On one road, I see myself, shedding off the garb of a ranger, and embracing something I never thought I would, the mantel of my bloodline, embracing my heritage. On the other path I see myself taking the ring, and challenging my father, and laying waste to all is forces, I see myself defeating my brother and saving all of middle earth. But in the background the darkness begins stirring. The image on that road shifts, and I see villages of men being overrun by wolves and other dangerous wild animals. I see one Wolf bigger than all the others leading the charge, killing and murdering the innocent at will. Then it shifts its form back into human and I scream and jump back, the face was my own.

I lay upon the ground, my breathing heavy, limbs shaking, mind reeling. I was in total shock, my body paralysed as I fall into the oblivion of unconsciousness. When I awake, I am still in the clearing with the mirror, Frodo and Sam have gone, but the Lady Galadriel is still their.

"I know what it is that you saw, the mirror decided to show you what you have been wondering in the darkest corner of your mind. But now it is time for you to put aside the ranger Arindil, and it is time for you to embrace your heritage."

"I do not want it, I never have," I tell turning my head to the side, too which she gently turns my head back towards her.

"Come walk with me." She says, and I stand and the two of us walk from the glade. For a time the both of us are silent, then she begins speaking.

"You fear what will happen if you embrace who you truly are, you do not wish for the power that it would bring you, which makes you the most worthy of it, no more hiding in the shadows Arindil, step forward into the light."

I close my eyes, and breath a sigh, then turn my head towards her, "You have a way with words My Lady, It is time for Wraith to fall back into the night, and it is time for me to return to the light."

"Come with me, I have something for you, some things of your mothers that I think you are now finally ready for."

She leads me to her chambers, and to a room of to the side of it, inside is a lightweight set of armor ( **Look to cover photo** ), and a hand and a half blade, much like the blade I had lost in Moria, except that it had an ornate and jeweled scabbard, I grabbed the blade, and drew it. Upon the blade, were many an Elf-Rune, it seemed to glow with a strange light.

"The blade is named Áramacil, the Blade of Dawn, wielded by your grandfather, forged in Gondolin. There is a story for this blade, in the first age, there was a great ambush of a group of elves, the commotion drew the attention of the small band of cavalry that was nearby, the dawn was not far, as the cavalry charged upon the goblins. As he drew his blade, the dawn broke, and light streamed and hit the blade, collecting somehow into it. That day he slew many of the horde, and after the battle, the blade retained its faint glow. Which lead to its being called the Dawn blade." She told me, as I put the blade back into its scabbard.

"It as well as the light armor belonged to your mother, and now they are yours, take them, and claim the legacy of your mother and leave the hatred that your father has behind. You will need it for tomorrow, you leave Lothlorien.

I look to her, and bow my head, "Thank you my lady, I cannot thank you enough for giving this to me."

"Go Arindil, and prove to those who doubt you, that you are not the heir of darkness, but the bringer of Dawn." She tells me, as several of her servants come in and help me take the armor back to my quarters.

 **Well that was this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and leave constructive critisism. Flames will be given to Arzuthon which will give him more strength. Signing off untill next time Nuin Griffondor**


	15. Chapter 13 Leaving Lothlorien

**Hello again my Loyal Readers, now is the the time for the fellowship to leave Lothlorien. There is going to be some major tension within the company, not that there wasn't before in the story, but even more so now, with the inclusion of the three new elves and the rest of the company's growing distrust in Arindil. So without further adieu.**

As I finished strapping on my armor, summons came to my door, the lord and Lady were requesting my presence. I tied my hair up and strapped my new sword on as I nudged Demos awake. He quickly noticed my change of attire and was quick to ask about it.

"Not now Demos, We will talk after we speak with the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, I expect that I will have to explain to Aragorn and Elladan as well." I say to him as I walk out of the door. I walked into the chamber of Celeborn, at first there was silence to my new look, the rest of the company was stunned, Elladan had his mouth hanging open, in his eyes though, I could see he liked my new look. Lady Galadriel nodded to me and I smiled back to her. Then Celeborn spoke of our departure from the golden wood.

"Now is the time," he said, "when those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land, joined by the several of the elves of Lothlorien. Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here, for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are come now to the edge of doom. Here those who wish may await the oncoming of the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again, or we summon them to the last need of Lórien. Then they may return to their own lands, or else go to the long home of those that fall in battle."

There was a silence. "They all resolved to go forward," Galadriel tells him looking in the others eyes.

"As for me," Boromir says, "my way home lies onward and not back."

"That is true," Celeborn says, "but is all this Company going with you to Minas Tirith?"

"We have not decided our course," Aragorn admits. "Beyond Lothlórien I do not know what Gandalf intended to do. Indeed I do not think that even he had any clear purpose."

"All we knew of his plans was that when we passed the mountains we would head south, not the course or path he would choose."

"Maybe not," Celeborn says, eyeing me suspiciously, "yet when you leave this land, you can no longer forget the Great River. As some of you know well, it cannot be crossed by travellers with baggage between Lórien and Gondor, save by boat. And are not the bridges of Osgiliath broken down and all the landings held now by the Enemy? On which side will you journey? The way to Minas Tirith lies upon this side, upon the west; but the straight road of the Quest lies east of the River, upon the darker shore. Which shore will you now take?"

"If my advice is heeded, it will be the western shore, and the way to Minas Tirith, answers Boromir. "But I am not the leader of the Company." The others said nothing, and Aragorn looked doubtful and troubled, and I knew if I had it my way, I would not take the ring within a hundred leagues of Minas Tirith, at minimum. To many men with great physical strength, but poor mental strength.

"I see that you do not yet know what to do," Celeborn says. "It is not my part to choose for you; but I will help you as I may. There are some among you who can handle boats: Legolas, whose folk know the swift Forest River; and Boromir of Gondor; and Aragorn and Arindil the travellers; and of course our folk that we send with you."

"And one Hobbit!" Merry cries and I look at him with a new respect for interrupting the great Celeborn. "Not all of us look on boats as wild horses. My people live by the banks of the Brandywine."

"That is well," Celeborn says. "Then I will furnish your Company with boats. They must be small and light, for if you go far by water, there are places where you will be forced to carry them. You will come to the rapids of Sarn Gebir, and maybe at last to the great falls of Rauros where the River thunders down from Nen Hithoel; and there are other perils. Boats may make your journey less toilsome for a while. Yet they will not give you counsel: in the end you must leave them and the River, and turn west – or east."

Aragorn thanked Celeborn many times. The gift of boats comforted him much, not least because there would now be no need to decide his course for some days. The others, too, looked more hopeful. Whatever perils lay ahead, it seemed better to float down the broad tide of Anduin to meet them than to plod forward with bent backs. Only Sam was doubtful, he looked like he would rather face a cave troll again than ride in a boat.

"Don't worry Sam, you can ride with me, I can handle boats quite well." I tell him and smile kindly, and he looks slightly reassured at this. I look around to see Arzaroth staring at me again, with both suspicion and, once again I thought I saw a curiosity in her gaze, but as I blinked it was gone, and there was only suspicion once again.

"All shall be prepared for you and await you at the haven before noon tomorrow," Celeborn says. "I will send my people to you in the morning to help you make ready for the journey. Now we will wish you all a fair night and untroubled sleep."

"Good night, my friends!" Galadriel as she turns her gaze upon me. "Sleep in peace! Do not trouble your hearts overmuch with thought of the road tonight. Maybe the paths that you each shall tread are already laid before your feet, though you do not see them. Good night!"

The rest of the company return to their accommodations, except for Aragorn and Elladan, whom followed me back to my room, I let the two of them in, and as I closed the door, the two of them began asking a myriad of questions. I waited calmly for the two of them to stop asking questions so I could explain to them, and once the realized I was not answering the became quiet.

"There was that so hard, so the reason for this is rather long and complex. I guess I shall begin with the Mirror." I say, and begin upon my story, of what the mirror showed to me, of mine, and my brothers births, of the two paths that were shown, the one of me doing exactly what I had been fearing to do for some time, or the path, where I took the ring. As I recounted the horrible vision, I shuddered, as my heart started racing, and my mouth dried. Elladan saw my distress, and came over to me, embracing me in a warm and comforting hug. As he let go of me I told them of everything else that Lady Galadriel told me, and the story behind my new blade. As I spoke of it, I drew it from its sheath, and its faint glow illuminated the room. After my explanation finished, Aragorn stood and turned to me.

"It seems we are both putting aside the ranger, and becoming who we were born to be." He tells me, and I nod as he walks out.

Elladan moves to follow him, but I grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me, _my love?_ "I ask him.

" _Of course, my light."_ He tells me

As we fell asleep, I smiled in his arms, Demos keeping a very close Eye on the two of us.

That night I had no dreams, when I awoke, I felt far better rested than I had felt in a long time. As I moved to get up, Elladan's Strong arms pulled me back down.

"Elladan, we must go, the others will be waiting for us." I tell him, as I disentangle myself from his arms, and put the armor of my mother on.

"You look absolutely radiant Arindil," Elladan says, as he heaves himself out of bed, and kisses me on the forehead, then leaves the room to pack his things. I look around for Demos, and find him under the bed. When I awoke him, he looks around, and said he wasn't sleeping, that he'd been keeping an eye on Elladan all night.

"Demos you don't need to keep an eye on him I trust him completely." I tell him, "Now come along, we must get going."

I grab my pack, knives, bow, and quiver, and head out to the docks, where the rest of the company was waiting for me.

Elves came to us and brought us many a gift of food and clothing for the journey. The food was mostly in the form of Lembas. Gimli took up one of the cakes and looks at it with a doubtful eye.

"Cram," he says under his breath, and I inwardly laughed at him, for as he broke off a crisp corner and nibbled at it. His expression quickly changed, and he ate all the rest of the cake with relish.

"No more, no more!" Elves cry laughing. "You have eaten enough already for a long day's march."

"I thought it was only a kind of cram, such as the Dale-men make for journeys in the wild," Gimli says confused.

"Nay Gimli, this is the food of the elves, it is somewhat like Cram, but this is Lembas, Elvish waybread, far more strengthening than any food made by Men, and it is more pleasant than cram, by all accounts." I tell him, taking a small bite of the bread myself, "I could see it in your eyes that you agree with me."

The Elves next unwrapped and gave to each of the Company the clothes they had brought. For each they had provided a hood and cloak, made according to our size, of the light but warm silken stuff that the Galadhrim wove. It was hard to say of what colour they were: grey with the hue of twilight under the trees they seemed to be; and yet if they were moved, or set in another light, they were green as shadowed leaves, or brown as fallow fields by night, dusk-silver as water under the stars. Each cloak was fastened about the neck with a brooch like a green leaf veined with silver.

I gave my thanks to the elf whom gave me mine and fastened the cloak over my shoulders, but left the hood down. My days of hiding who I am are behind me.

"Are these magic cloaks?" Pippin asks, looking at them with wonder.

"I do not know what you mean by that," answers the leader of the Elves. "They are fair garments, and the web is good, for it was made in this land. They are Elvish robes certainly, if that is what you mean. Leaf and branch, water and stone: they have the hue and beauty of all these things under the twilight of Lórien that we love; for we put the thought of all that we love into all that we make. Yet they are garments, not armour, and they will not turn shaft or blade. But they should serve you well: they are light to wear, and warm enough or cool enough at need. And you will find them a great aid in keeping out of the sight of unfriendly eyes, whether you walk among the stones or the trees. You are indeed high in the favour of the Lady! For she herself and her maidens wove this stuff; and never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people."

The elves lead us to the docks, where the boats that we were to take were moored, waiting for us at the docks were the lord and Lady of the wood and the ladies handmaidens. To each of the company she gave a gift. When she came to me, she took me off to the side.

"I gazed into the mirror last night, and saw your brother, he is hunting you, and using magic to do it. You will need this," She says, and into my hand she puts a breathtaking necklace, with a crystalline amulet on it, with a black backdrop.

"This is the light Nenar, one of our brightest stars, it will sheild you far better from the unfriendly gaze of the enemy. Arindil, he is looking for you." She tells me with a dire warning and goes to give gifts to the rest of the company. Arindil and Demos both went to the boats ahead of the rest of the company, when he gazed upon the boats, Demos froze.

"We are taking those death traps?" He asks, and begins backing up.

"Yes Demos, and you will like it, now get into that boat before I lift you up by the scruff of your neck like a pup." I say to him exasperated

He looks at me with disbelief, "You Wouldn't."

I walk over to him and pick up up by the scruff of his neck, and he begins whining as the rest of the company comes over to the amusing sight. Demos was asking how could I do this to him as I tossed him on one of the boats, and went on it myself. I looked over to Aragorn whom was well aware of Demos' fear of being in small boats thanks to something that happened while were were hunting, and noticed upon his breast, a broach, the elfstone, Aragorn was taking upon the name Elessar.

As the others came over, Tauriel and Durhil both came over and put themselves into my boat filling it up. Elladan looked over at me with concern in his eyes, but I shook my head, telling him that I was fine. Demos was curled up in a ball with the packs in the back, cursing me.

I watch as Sam gets in a boat with Aragorn, looking at me, then something in the boat catches his eye, Rope.

"Ropes indeed!" answers an Elf nearby. "Never travel far without a rope! And one that is long and strong and light. Such are these. They may be a help in many needs."

"You don't need to tell me that!" Sam says delighted. "I came without any, and I've been worried ever since. But I was wondering what these were made of, knowing a bit about rope-making: it's in the family as you might say."

"They are made of hithlain," Elf tells him, "but there is no time now to instruct you in the art of their making. Had we known that this craft delighted you, we could have taught you much. But now alas! unless you should at some time return hither, you must be content with our gift. May it serve you well!"

Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were in one boat; Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in another; and in the third was Elladan, Elrohir and Arzaroth; and in the fourth boat Legolas and Gimli, who had now become fast friends, with most of the baggage. As our boats began moving I breathe a sigh, Arindil the ranger had come into Lothlorien, but Arindil the Noldor was coming out.

I was looking through the golden wood as it passed by, and saw for the briefest of seconds The lady Galadriel with her arm raised in farewell.

As we made our way down the river I could literally feel the tension of the two elves in front of me. I sighed, this was going to be a long journey.

" _Well, I didn't get to know much about the two of you in Lothlorien, tell me about yourselves."_ I say to them, and they practically jump they were that tense, neither of them speaks, so I shrug, " _Ok so I will go first, I was born in Mordor, and when Sauron was defeated, my father Elrond took me in. When I was twenty four gandalf came and took me traveling around middle earth, learning magic and helping people. After about a thousand years of this, I returned to rivendell, and spent many a year learning the healing arts, and exploring magic. I left rivendell about seventy five years ago to live in the wild a bit, then joined Aragorn's rangers 15 years ago, and have been his close right hand ever since."_

They look at each other and continue remaining silent, and I sigh, then tell them, " _Trust goes both ways, if we are to make it through this alive, we need to trust each other, I have told you about me, now please, I wish to know about the two of you."_

The other girl, Durhil Half-Elven, sighed, and with a little glare towards me began speaking.

" _Well, the first thing you should know about me is that I was born because my mother was raped by a servant of your father-"_ She began but I interrupted her.

" _My father is Elrond Half elven, not Sauron, Sauron might be my blood father, but I have no ties to him, save the single eye of mine that has his coloring, please continue though,"_ I say, and both of the elves in front of me looked surprised at me, like I had suddenly broken into Black Speech, Durhil cleared her throat, then continued.

" _My mother died birthing me, I then spent my days training in the golden wood, going out with the other border guards to slay orcs. Other than that there is nothing much about me that is of note."_ She finishes, looking at me in a guarded way, like she was debating whether or not to believe what I said.

The other woman, Tauriel, stayed silent, continuing to stair forward, her auburn hair concealing her face.

I shake my head, and look back at Demos, whom is shaking and giving be looks of utter betrayal.

"How, How could you do this to me, you remember what happened last time." He whines and I laugh as I look forward, remembering that day.

*Flashback Two years ago*

Aragorn and I are trying to find several of our rangers on the river, we had to take a boat, and Demos was putting his head over the water in fascination as he looked at the water beneath us, yiping whenever he had seen a fish. Aragorn and I found it amusing, and whenever he did we would both laugh silently.

Suddenly the woods became very quiet, and I quickly drew my bow looking around for any signs of danger. Demos moved to the center of the boat, as Aragorn drew his own bow.

"What is it, what do you see?" he questions as I look around alert to my surroundings. I see, in the underbrush, several Orcs drawing bows.

"Orcs Get down."I say to him as I jump off the side of the boat into the water, to try to get to the opposite shore. Aragorn follows me, leaving Demos alone in the boat. He goes to the side of the boat and puts all of his weight on the edge of the boat, causing it to flip over, trapping him inside. Turning Direction back to the boat, I swam as fast as I could. Arrows began flying around me as I dove under the water, and went up underneath the overturned boat. Demos was inside it and clearly panicking, yelping and barking while scratching on the inside of the boat. I grabbed him and swam to the other shore with him next to me. Aragorn covering the two of us from the other bank.

*End Flashback*

The memory of that day kept a small smile on my face for the remainder of the day as we sailed down the Great River.

 **Woah, Two chapters for two different ficts. In the same day. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and had a few laughs, Signing off for now, Nuin Griffondor.**


	16. Chapter 14 Breaking of the Fellowship

**Hello again everyone Nuin Griffondor again. So this chapter will take us to the end of the first book/movie, I hope all of you will enjoy it, and in case you didn't know, today January the third is JRR Tolkien's Birthday, which is what this chapter is in honor of. So without further Adieu.**

We all kept moving over the next couple days, eager to hurry southwards, but my mind was troubled. Many of the company wished get off on the west bank and to head to Minas Tirith, to gather an army to head out to Mordor, on the other hand I wished for the ring to go to the east bank, keep our company secret, and out of the ever watchful gaze of Sauron, which is what I believe Gandalf wanted for us. But the only ones who agree with my path are Elladan and Sam. Aragorn seems conflicted on which path we should take, and everyone seemed to want to wait and make the decision later.

Most nights Elladan, Demos, and I sleep a short distance away from the others, unable to tolerate the unfriendly, and mistrustful glares any longer. The days I spent in silence, the other two no longer speaking with me. Once or twice upon the river, I thought I saw the lamp like eyes of Gollum. But when I looked back it was only a log. I narrowed my eyes, when I saw him, knowing that he had probably followed us from Moria. Aragorn and I had been discussing him since the first night of our traveling, and attempting to catch him, but have had no success doing so.

The fourth night of our journey we told the rest of the company of the presence of Gollum, in hopes of catching him. But we had no luck there, either. Leaving us with no option other than keeping a watchful eye.

The next day the country on either side began to change rapidly. The banks began to rise and grow stony. Soon they were passing through a hilly rocky land, and on both shores there were steep slopes buried in deep brakes of thorn and sloe, tangled with brambles and creepers. Behind them stood low crumbling cliffs, and chimneys of grey weathered stone dark with ivy; and beyond these again there rose high ridges crowned with wind-writhen firs. We are drawing near to the grey hill-country of the Emyn Muil, the southern march of Wilderland.

There were many birds about the cliffs and the rock-chimneys, and all day high in the air flocks of birds had been circling, black against the pale sky. Which troubled me, Saruman most likely knew of our position, for these birds and the look of the fell Crebian of Dunland. Aragorn shared my concern of these bird.

"We will not have much time when we reach Amon Hen," He tells me that night.

"I know, what decision we make we must make either before we get there, or right as we do so. The enemy will give us no time to do otherwise." I respond to him, and from behind us Boromir gets up.

"For my choice I would caution against going to Minas Tirith-" I begin as Boromir comes over, and interrupts me.

"Why would you fear the white city if you are truly against Sauron, the white city is a stronghold against the power of mordor." He says, his voice loud enough to attract everyone else's attention.

"If you must know, I do not trust that the Men of Gondor will be able to resist the ring's temptation, and I certainly don't trust your father, his mind may be strong enough to wield a palantir, but it is weak enough to wish to wield the ring." I say to him my voice hissing angrily, as Boromir breaths in angrily.

"You have no right to call my people weak, morgul spawn, you know nothing of the war we fight, you have only known the north's of middle earth." He said and took a breath to continue, but I cut him off.

"I have every right, I know well the struggles you face, you are not alone here in being a person who has seen war. I fought in the war against Angmar, I am over three thousand years old, I have seen how strong men have fallen Boromir son of Denethor, son of Ecthelion, and if I have it my way I would not have the ring within a hundred leagues of your city, yes the men of Gondor are weak, in their minds."

Boromir throws a fist towards my faces, sending me flying into an outcropping of rock nearby. I slam against it and fall to the ground, Demos growls at Boromir, tensing his body up, ready to pounce if necessary. Elladan shouts in anger, I see him going for his blade as I attempt to get up. I feel blood running down the side of my face from a cut that I got from hitting the rock.

"Ms. Wraith," I hear Sam's worried voice say coming closer as I fell to the ground, to dizzy to remain upright. Aragorn managed to calm everyone down to the point that everyones hand were off of their weapons. Demos comes over to me, growling profuse profanities pointed against Boromir.

"I'm fine Demos and Sam," I say, as I get up my head ringing, and my vision rather blurry. Elladan comes over and helps me move away from the others. Even though he didn't look it, I could tell that he was fuming at what Boromir had done.

"I'm going to kill him," Elladan says angrily as he wipes blood from the side of my face.

"No, just leave him be, It isn't him speaking, the ring is influencing all of us, driving us apart." I say to him, putting my hand on his shoulder, "Boromir feels it stronger than most, he sees the ring as a tool that can help gondor win."

"I-" He begins but I cut him off, by planting my lips upon his, effectively stopping his potential rant. I lay down and just stared at the stars.

When eighth night of our journey came. It was silent and windless; the grey east wind had passed away. The thin crescent of the Moon had fallen early into the pale sunset, but the sky was clear above, and though far away in the South there were great ranges of cloud that still shone faintly, in the West stars glinted bright.

"Come!" Aragorn says. "We will venture one more journey by night. We are coming to reaches of the River that I do not know well; for I have never journeyed by water in these parts before, not between here and the rapids of Sarn Gebir. But if I am right in my reckoning, those are still many miles ahead. Still there are dangerous places even before we come there: rocks and stony eyots in the stream. We must keep a sharp watch and not try to paddle swiftly."

"Hoy there, Aragorn!" Boromir shouts, as his boat bumped into the lead boat. "This is madness! We cannot dare the Rapids by night! But no boat can live in Sarn Gebir, be it night or day."

"Back, back!" Aragorn cries. "Turn! Turn if you can!" He drove his paddle into the water, trying to hold the boat and bring it round.

"I knew it, I knew we were going to die, boats are a cursed evil." Demos says glaring at me

With great efforts they checked the boats and slowly brought them about; but at first they could make only small headway against the current, and all the time they were carried nearer and nearer to the eastern bank. Now dark and ominous it loomed up in the night.

"All together, paddle!" shouts Boromir. "Paddle! Or we shall be driven on the shoals."

At that moment there was a twang of bowstrings: several arrows whistled over them, and some fell among them. One smote Frodo between the shoulders and he lurched forward with a cry, letting go his paddle: but the arrow fell back, foiled by his hidden coat of mail. Another passed through Aragorn's hood; and a third stood fast in the gunwale of the second boat, close by Merry's hand. Through the shadows I could see black figures running to and fro upon the long shingle-banks that lay under the eastern shore.

" _Orcs,"_ Legolas calls, readying his longbow

"Orcs!" Gimli cries out as well.

Everyone leans forward straining at the paddles: except for Demos, who dived under the baggage. Every moment I feared to feel the bite of black-feathered arrows. Many whined overhead or struck the water nearby; but there were no more hits. It was dark, but not too dark for the night-eyes of Orcs, and in the star-glimmer we must offer our cunning foes some easy marks.

Stroke by stroke we all laboured on. Slowly the swirl of the water grew less, and the shadow of the eastern bank faded back into the night. At last, as far as we could judge, we had reached the middle of the stream again and had driven our boats back some distance above the jutting rocks. Then half turning the Tauriel, Durhil, and I thrust our oars with all our strength towards the western shore. Under the shadow of bushes leaning out over the water we halted and drew breath.

Legolas laid down his paddle and took up the bow that he had brought from Lórien. Then he sprang ashore and climbed a few paces up the bank. Stringing the bow and fitting an arrow he turned, peering back over the River into the darkness. Across the water there were shrill cries, but nothing could be seen.

Suddenly, I felt an all to familiar chill go down the back of my spine, which signaled the coming of a Nazgûl.

"Nazgûl," I say to the others, and everyone begins getting out of the boats and onto the shore. Everyone looked around, but my gaze was upwards to the, the great clouds advanced from the South, sending out dark outriders into the starry fields, as I did so, a dark shape, like a cloud and yet not a cloud, for it moved far more swiftly, came out of that fell blackness in the South, and sped towards us, blotting out all light as it approached. Soon it appeared as a great winged creature, blacker than the pits in the night. Fierce voices rose up to greet it from across the water, as they did, a fell sheik came from the beast, signaling that upon its back, was a Nazgûl. A great terror fell upon the others of the company, from that terrible shriek, reacting on pure instinct, I drew Áramacil and shouted, "Cala!"

As though the sun had suddenly sprung upon my blade, light lanced through the night, causing a shriek of agony from the Nazgûl, his steed, and the orcs across the river.

"Elbereth Gilthoniel!" Legolas cried, as the great bow of Lórien sang. Shrill went the arrow from the elven-string. The steed of the Nazgûl swerved, losing a harsh croaking scream, as it fell out of the air, vanishing down into the gloom of the eastern shore. As though the steed had never been there, the sky cleared again. There was a tumult of many voices far away, cursing and wailing in the darkness, and then silence. Neither shaft nor cry came again from the east that night.

I sheathed my blade, causing the great light to fade away, I turned to see the rest of the company staring in awe.

"We should move no more tonight, one of them aragorn and I can handle, but who knows how many more are going to be behind or in front of us." I say to Aragorn, who nods, then says "Yet where they are, and how many, and what they will do next, we do not know. This night we must all be sleepless! Dark hides us now. But what the day will show who can tell? Have your weapons close to hand!"

For the next several days, all was quiet, but a fear began growing in the back of my mind, something bad was about to happen, when we finally reached Amon Hen, I was getting very nervous, we were finished eating, Aragorn called the Company together.

"The day has come at last," he says "The day of choice which we have long delayed. What shall now become of our Company that has travelled so far in fellowship? Shall we turn west with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor; or turn east to the Fear and Shadow; or shall we break our fellowship and go this way and that as each may choose? Whatever we do must be done soon. We cannot long halt here. The enemy is on the eastern shore, we know; but I fear that the Orcs may already be on this side of the water."

There was a long silence in which no one spoke or moved.

"Well, Frodo," Aragorn says at last, and I look to the nervous young hobbit. "I fear that the burden is laid upon you. You are the Bearer appointed by the Council. Your own way you alone can choose. In this matter I cannot advise you. I am not Gandalf, and though I have tried to bear his part, I do not know what design or hope he had for this hour, if indeed he had any. Most likely it seems that if he were here now the choice would still wait on you. Such is your fate."

Frodo was quiet for some time, as if in thought. Then he spoke slowly. "I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer, and I will speak. Let me be alone!"

Aragorn looks at him with kindly pity. "Very well, Frodo son of Drogo, you shall have an hour, and you shall be alone. We will stay here for a while. But do not stray far or out of call."

I lay down, and closed my eyes, but the feeling in my gut was still there, about thirty minutes later I opened my eyes and looked to where Boromir had been sitting, but then noticed that he was not there. Quietly, I stood and left the company unnoticed, and followed followed my instincts up to the top of the hill, leaving Demos behind, asleepl, where I saw Frodo fall from the top of Amon Hen. I rush over to him.

"Frodo?" I ask, and he turns his face towards me, fear evident in his eyes.

"It has taken Boromir." He says, and I immediately begin to feel fear flow through my body.

"Where is the ring?" I ask, keeping the fear in my voice back.

"Stay away," He says, fearful, and flees behind a pillar

"Frodo," I say following him as he stops, "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" He says, and I realize what must have happened, Boromir attempted to steal the ring from him, and he is now questioning it the rest of the company is feeling the pull as well. Frodo slowly opens his hand revealing the ring, I hear it begin whispering to me, of all the power, and the greatness that it could bring to me.

"Would you destroy it?" He asks me and I walk towards him, and kneel down in front of him, and in that second I see his plans, he is leaving the company to save them from the power of the ring.

"Arindil." I hear the ring whisper as I do so, I reach for his hand, and close it.

"I would have followed you to the end Frodo, to the fire abyss of Mordor, and the deepest dungeons of Barad Dur." I tell him, tears forming in my eyes.

"I know," He tells me, "Look after the others, especially Sam, he will not understand."

I nod to him, and look down, and notice a bright blue coming from Frodo's scabbard.

"Run Frodo," I tell him, drawing Áramacil, and he looks confused, and follows my gaze to his blade, and draws it enough to see that it is bright blue. He looks at me, and I give him a sad look. "Run, RUN."

He begins running as I go to the other side of Amon Hen, and see a great many large black Uruks, in broad daylight. I draw the second blade of mine, the one I picked up in Lothlorien, and begin walking towards them as they charge me. I duck under a slash from one of the Uruks, and cut the beast in half, and then begin fighting them, drawing them up into Amon Hen, killing a great many of them.

I hear one, far bigger than the others shout out to his fellows, "FIND THE HALFLINGS, GO FIND THE HALFLINGS."

I knock one of the monsters off the top, stopping three from running past Amon Hen, and jump into a crowd of these Uruks.

"MANWË," I shout as I jump, knock many of the Uruks down, I stab both my blades upwards as two of the Uruks attack me, sinking both of them into their chests. I hear the twang of Bowstrings as four orcs fall to the ground dead, and running up the hill comes Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Tauriel, Arzaroth, Aragorn, and Gimli. I slash and hack my way through the Orcs, trying to stop them from going down hill, but there were just too many of them to stop. When the Orcs at the top started to thin out, I heard a horn blast from down him.

"The horn of Gondor," Legolas says

"Boromir and Durhil," Aragorn says, and we all begin running down the hill killing the Uruks as we went by. Aragorn went ahead as we killed Orcs. As we caught up to him, we found a clearing with many dead orcs, Durhil and Boromir both lying on the ground, and arrow in each of their chests, both still alive.

"Bring them closer together I say running over to them."

"Why, so you can-" Arzaroth says, but I cut her off.

"I am going to try and save them." I say to her, Meeting her gaze. The others brought the two of them closer together, and I kneel down next to them.

"I am not going to let you die just yet, Elladan, Aragorn, at my signal, pull the arrows out, slowly." I tell them and they nod their heads and kneel down next to our two injured companions.

I close my eyes and send healing magic into the two and nod to the others, and as the arrows were pulled out, the flesh slowly began knitting back together. When the two were fully healed I fell backwards, exhausted, the strain of healing the two of them and the battle previously taking its toll. The other two get up at the same time that I did.

"They took Merry and Pippin, I don't know where Frodo and Sam are at." Durhil says to the others.

"With any luck, Frodo has already begun his Journey to Mordor, I engaged the Orcs to give him time to run, I let him go." I say, and everyone looks at me with varying degrees of shock, Boromir walked over to me slowly.

"Then you did what I could not, I tried to take the ring from him." He says

"I know, he told me, which is why, he could not stay with us, he had to forge his own path, the ring was driving us apart and he could see it." We arrived at the boats and see, across the river, one of the boats. Demos sat there sadly.

"Sam went with Frodo," He says to me, and I nod.

"Sam went with Frodo, he won't be alone." I say looking around to the others.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn says to the others

"Then it has all been in vain, the fellowship has failed," Gilmi says despairingly

"No not if we stay true, We cannot abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, we leave all that can be spared behind, lets hunt some Orcs." Aragron say

"Yes," I say happily

With that we take what we will need, and begin running after the Orcs.

 **There we go the end of The Fellowship of the ring, I worked really hard to get this to you guys today, so please, Review. As Always, Nuin Griffondor Out.**


	17. B2 Chapter 1 Riders of Rohan

**Hello again everyone, Nuin Griffondor with the beginning of The Two Towers, and I am super excited to say that the FF has gotten over 5000 views, I just want to thank all of my followers, favoriters, and reviewers once again for their support. So now without further Adieu.**

For the next three days we did not rest, keeping on the trail of the orcs that had captured merry and Pippin, the trail of our attackers still fresh. We set out at a steady pace determined to catch up to our orcish adversaries. Stopping only for brief drinks of water, and rests.

"Which way would they turn, do you think?" I asked in one such stop, my breathing becoming labored. "Will they head Northward to take the strait path to Isengard, or Fangorn, or strike southward to the Entwash?'

"They will not make for the river, whatever mark they aim at," Aragorn replies, breathing heavy. "And unless there is much amiss in Rohan and the power of Saruman is greatly increased, they will take the shortest way that they can find over the fields of the Rohirrim. Let us continue northwards!"

And for three days, we continued northward, once in a while finding evidence of our preys passage, much of it chopped down trees and devastated shrubbery, as if these beasts wanted to destroy every hint of life on middle earth.

On the morn of the third day, Aragorn and I stopped so the others could catch up a bit, he put his head to the ground as to listen for our quarry. He listened for a minute and then opened his eyes.

"Their pace has quickened, they must have caught our scent." He says to me, and I roll my shoulders in discomfort, then look behind me to where the others were coming up a hill.

"Hurry, they have picked up their pace." I yell, and see Gimli fall the rest of the way down the previous hill.

"Aragorn, Arindil," Boromir (Who, since I had saved his and Durhil's lives has been far kinder to me) yells to the both of us, "We will be no use if we are run off of our feet when we reach them."

"If we don't catch them soon they will have reached Isengard by the time we catch them," I yell back, I saw demos with them, panting heavily, and I felt a pang of sorrow for him, he was already so tired, and I was pushing him to go beyond his limits, but when he looked at me with his wolf eyes, I coulds see a fire within his that would not be quenched.

"They are less than a day ahead of us, Aragorn tells me and the two of us begin running again at a slightly faster pace, From behind I can hear Gimli and Boromir griping behind us as we all continue across the fields of Emyn Muil. As we neared the pleasant fields of Rohan, we stumbled upon a puzzling sight.

"We have already overtaken some of those that we are hunting," Legolas says. "Look!" He pointed, to the bodies, Five dead Orcs lay there. Their bodies hewn with many cruel strokes, and two had been beheaded. The ground was wet with their dark blood.

"Here is another riddle!" said Gimli. "But it needs the light of day, and for that we cannot wait."

"Yet however you read it, it seems not unhopeful," said Legolas. "Enemies of the Orcs are likely to be our friends. Do any folk dwell in these hills?"

"No," Aragorn says. "The Rohirrim seldom come here, and it is far from Minas Tirith. It might be that some company of Men were hunting here for reasons that we do not know. Yet I think not."

"What do you think?" says a huffing and puffing Gimli.

"I think that the enemy brought his own enemy with him," Aragorn answers. "These are Northern Orcs from far away. Among the slain are none of the great Orcs with the strange badges. There was a quarrel, I guess: it is no uncommon thing with these foul folk. Maybe there was some dispute about the road."

"Or about the captives," Gimli says, catching his breath. "Let us hope that they, too, did not meet their end here."

"Saruman will want them alive, he wants the ring." I says, and the others look at each other, all of us knowing what fate awaited our two foolish, yet merry hobbits when the arrived to Orthanc.

Once again we head off, running past great valleys and rocky hills that stretched on for leagues upon leagues, barely resting, for every minute we tarried was another minute that the Orcs put distance between us and them. As we ran I heard Demos begin complaining about his feet hurting, but he said he would suck it up, which gave me a small smile. At about midday we were running through a depression in a rock formation, when Aragorn stopped and kneeled on the ground. I stopped as did Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan, Tauriel and Arzaroth. Aragorn picked up a familiar broach, one of the leaves of Lorien broaches.

"Not idly do the Leaves of Lorien fall," He says, and I can see what he is thinking, he thinks that they are dead, or if not, injured.

"They may yet still be alive." Legolas says

"Yes, and these tracks, they were made this morning, they are less than a day ahead of us, we can catch them." I say, and we all begin running, from behind I hear a crash, as I look behind I see Boromir, Gimli, Demos, and Durhil all in a heap together, they all get up and begin loping after us.

"Come Gimli, we are gaining on them," Legolas yells back to him

"I am wasted on cross country, we dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances," Gimli calls back.

"As are we wolves, we are lethal at short distances," Demos calls out, not wanting to be outshone by Gimli in the drama department.

"The men of Gondor have just as much endurance as the dwarves, we can move like this for days," Boromir retorts back to Gimli, as they ran. We ran several more leagues, when we reached an outcropping of stone, were we stopped.

"Rohan" Aragorn says

"The realm of the horse lords, we could find aid here." Boromir says, looking upon the lands before us.

"We will not have the time to go looking for it, some evil gives speed to these Urkus, they have been running far longer than we have, yet, they are still going," Durhil says, her breath heavy and labored, clutching her chest.

"How is your chest," I ask, concerned

"Painful," She says.

"Damn, the magic must not have worked all the way through, go ahead the two of us will catch up with you after this is finished." I say, sitting Durhil down on a rock next to me, and the others begin moving, running at a fast pace.

I place my hand over where her wound was, and began a soft chant in elvish, using what energy I had left to help her wounds.

"Arindil, I just want to say, that I am sorry for how I treated you, I let the judgments of others cloud my own, and let me think that you were just like he who sired you, but better at hiding it than he was." She said to me, as I was healing her. I momentarily stopped, shocked, I mean I had hoped for this, but never really expected it to happen. I nod my head and continue to heal her, a smile forming upon my lips. As soon as I finished, I nodded to her, and the two of us began running, trying t catch up to the others, I barel hand to even look at the ground to follow them, Gimli and Boromir's tracks were so noticable. Eventually, about an hour later, I could hear the voices of Gimli and Boromir from ahead, griping at each other again. When we caught up to them, and I ran past them, the looked at each other, and began moving faster, to try and keep up with the new pace I had set for us. We went on into the night, continuing our pace, to hopefully catch up with the orcs. In the morning, we got our first sign of dread, a red sunrise.

"Blood has been spilt this night," Legolas says as we began running up a hill. Aragorn stopped and put his ear to the ground, and listened for a second, then opened his eyes.

"Riders," He cries, springing to his feet. "Many riders on swift steeds are coming towards us!"

"Yes," Legolas says, from the top of a nearby rock, "there are three hundred and five. Yellow is their hair, and bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall."

Aragorn smiles, and says "Keen are the eyes of the Elves."

"Nay! The riders are little more than five leagues distant," Says Legolas looking down at us, and I look the direction he was looking, and saw myself, many riders approaching. Their leader tall, bright haired, sitting proudly upon his steed.

"Five leagues or one," Gimli says having difficulty breathing, "we cannot escape them in this bare land. Shall we wait for them here or go on our way?"

"Let us await for them here, we can learn much from them, and perhaps gain the use of some of their horses, though they will be loath to relinquish them, but many of the rohirrim know me and are of good a kinship, all are honorable men." Boromir says, with a smile upon his face

"The come from the orc trail we are following," Elrohir says

"Besides we may get news from them," Tauriel says tilting her head to the side

"Or spears," Gimli retorts

"I doubt they will attack us," I say to him

"There are three empty saddles, but I see no hobbits," Arzaroth says.

"I did not say that we should hear good news,' said Aragorn. 'But evil or good we will await it here."

We then began to wait upon the hilltop, where we might be an easy mark against the pale sky, and we walked slowly down the northward slope to be easily seen by the approaching horsemen. A little above the hill's foot we stopped, and wrapped our cloaks about us, and sit huddled together upon the faded grass. The time passed slowly and heavily. The wind was thin and searching. I laid my head upon Elladan's chest, and Demos passing out on mine, I began closing my eyes for the smallest of naps, I could hear gimli shifting in uneasiness.

"What do you know of these horsemen, Boromir?" He asks. "Do we sit here waiting for sudden death?"

Boromir breaths in a small sigh, "They are proud and wilful, but they are true-hearted, generous in thought and deed; bold but not cruel; wise but unlearned, writing no books but singing many songs, after the manner of the children of Men before the Dark Years. They have long been the friends of the people of Gondor, though they are not akin to us. There are many among them whom may still be seen tall and fair, as are the Riders of Rohan. At least they will not love the Orcs.'

"But Gandalf spoke of a rumour that they pay tribute to Mordor," Gimli says.

There is no truth to that, the men of rohan value their horses almost as much as their own lives. The also have no love for those in the east," Boromir tells him, in a dismissive tone.

"You will soon learn the truth," Legolas says, with Tauriel leaning on him. "Already they approach."

I opened my eyes as everyone started getting up, and I stretched and looked into the distance, and sure enough the riders were approaching. We didn't have to wait long, the cries of clear strong voices came ringing over the fields. Suddenly they swept up with a noise like thunder, and the foremost horseman swerved, passing by the foot of the hill, and leading the host back southward along the western skirts of the downs. After him they rode: a long line of mail-clad men, swift, shining, fell and fair to look upon.

Their horses were of great stature, strong and clean-limbed; their grey coats glistened, their long tails flowed in the wind, their manes were braided on their proud necks. The Men that rode them matched them well: tall and long-limbed; their hair, flaxen-pale, flowed under their light helms, and streamed in long braids behind them; their faces were stern and keen. In their hands were tall spears of ash, painted shields were slung at their backs, long swords were at their belts, their burnished shirts of mail hung down upon their knees.

As they were passing, Aragorn stood, and in a clear, booming tone, he called, "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

With astonishing speed and skill they checked their steeds, wheeled, and came charging round. Soon we found ourselves in a ring of horsemen moving in a running circle, up the hill-slope behind us and down, round and round us, and drawing ever inwards. Aragorn stood silent, and the rest of us stood without moving, wondering what way things would turn.

" _Well, this looks promising_ ," I whisper to Elladan sarcastically, flipping my hood up out of habit, and the others in our group who could speak elvish snorted at this, except for Aragorn, who stayed silent, and impassive. Demos on the other hand had hidden in my cloak, between my legs.

Without a word or cry, suddenly, the Riders halted. A thicket of spears were pointed towards the strangers; and some of the horsemen had bows in hand, and their arrows were already fitted to the string. Then one rode forward, a tall man, taller than all the rest; from his helm as a crest a white horsetail flowed. He advanced until the point of his spear was within a foot of Aragorn's breast. Aragorn did not stir.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this land?" said the Rider, using the Common Speech of the West, in manner and tone like to the speech of Boromir, Man of Gondor.

"Eomer, I must say, last time I visited, I received more of a kind welcome," Boromir says, lowering his hood.

Eomer, as he was now dubbed turned his head in surprise, he handed his spear to a man next to him, and went to embrace his comrade "Boromir, When your horse returned riderless we had feared the worst, but not even a field of orcs could bring down the might Boromir of the White Tower. What brings you back in such a fashion?"

"We are hunting a pack of Orcs, the took two of our friends hostage," Aragorn says to Eomer, who turns and looks at the rest of us, I was suddenly glad that my hood was up when his gaze flitted over me, but I couldn't tell why.

"What is your name," He asks Aragorn, who replies, "I am strider of the north."

"Well then Strider, indeed you know little of Orcs, if you go hunting them in this fashion. They were swift and well-armed, and they were many. You would have changed from hunters to prey, if ever you had overtaken them."

I snorted at this, a little too loudly, for Eomer turned his head over to me.

"What is worse you have many woman in your hunting party, though they can be good warriors, they could not stand up to the strength of one of us."

At this second I was half tempted to both laugh and punch the Eomer right in the nose, but Elladan's arm around my shoulder stopped me. I sighed then took a deep breath, and stood back as the others talked.

Eomer, after having dismissed me, turned his attention back to Aragorn, "There is something strange about you, Strider.' He began, turning his clear bright eyes upon him. "That is no name for a Man that you give. And strange too is your raiment. Have you sprung out of the grass? How did you escape our sight? Are you Elvish folk?"

"Nay, but there are many in this group who are of the elves, we have Legolas and Tauriel of the Woodland realm of Mirkwood, Arzaroth and Durhil half-elven of the woods of Lothlorien, and Elladan Elrohir and Wraith of the last homely house of Rivendell. Aslo traveling with us is Gimli the Dwarf, we all traveled through the golden wood, and the gifts and favour of the Lady go with us."

He looked upon us with renewed wonder, but then his eyes hardened. "Then there is a Lady in the Golden Wood, as old tales tell!" he says. "Few escape her nets, they say. These are strange days! But if you have her favour, then you also are net-weavers and sorcerers, maybe." I shifted rather uncomfortably at this, though I didn't like the phrase sorcerer, I much preferred spell weaver. He then turned a cold glance suddenly upon the rest of us.

"Why do you not speak, silent ones?" He demands.

Gimli rose full(yet unimpressive) height and planted his feet firmly apart: his hand gripped the handle of his axe, and his dark eyes flashed. "Give me your name, horse-master, and I will give you mine, and more besides,"

"As for that," Eomer says, staring down at the Dwarf, "the stranger should declare himself first. Yet I am named Éomer son of Éomund, and am called the Third Marshal of Riddermark."

I then realized that Gimli was planning on starting something with Eomer, but before I could stop him, he unleashed his wrath

"Then Éomer son of Éomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark, let Gimli the Dwarf Glóin's son warn you against foolish words. You speak evil of that which is fair beyond the reach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse you."

Éomer's eyes blazed, and the Men of Rohan murmured angrily, and closed in, advancing their spears. I turned towards Gimli and slapped him upside the back of the head for being such an idiot. "I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," Éomer says, and Legolas draws his bow.

'He stands not alone,' said Legolas, bending his bow and fitting an arrow with hands that moved quicker than sight. "You would die before your stroke fell."

I heard Demos from below me, " I knew it, I knew it, we are going to die."

"Pardon the dwarf my dear Eomer, If I was in your position, then I too would be quite displeased with him to, but he is right the lady of the wood is fair and kind indeed. We intend no evil to Rohan, nor to any of its folk, neither to man nor to horse. Will you not hear our tale before you strike?" Boromir says, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I will," Éomer says lowering his blade. "But wanderers in the Riddermark would be wise to be less haughty in these days of doubt. First tell me your right names Strider and Wraith.'

"First tell me whom you serve," I say cooly. "Are you friend or foe of Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor?"

"I serve only the Lord of the Mark, Théoden King son of Thengel," Éomer answers him. "We do not serve the Power of the Black Land far away, but neither are we yet at open war with him; and if you are fleeing from him, then you had best leave this land. There is trouble now on all our borders, and we are threatened; but we desire only to be free, and to live as we have lived, keeping our own, and serving no foreign lord, good or evil. We welcomed guests kindly in the better days, but in these times the unbidden stranger finds us swift and hard. Come! Who are you? Whom do you serve? At whose command do you hunt Orcs in our land?"

"I serve no man," Aragorn says; "but the servants of Sauron I pursue into whatever land they may go. There are few among mortal Men who know more of Orcs; and I do not hunt them in this fashion out of choice. The Orcs whom we pursued took captive two of my friends. In such need a man that has no horse will go on foot, and he will not ask for leave to follow the trail. Nor will he count the heads of the enemy save with a sword. I am not weaponless."

"And I, no mere woman, that depends of the strength of others to protect her, I follow my captain into wherever he may lead me, but I am not just a ranger, I am a highborn elf," I say throwing my cloak and hood back, "I am Arindil Calanare* and this is Aramancil the dawn bringer." As I say this, I draw from my sheath Aramancil, streams of white flame seemed to fly from my blade as I did so. From the corner of my eye, I could see Elladan looking at me with such pride, him and Aragorn the only two that knew of the change in my title.

Aragorn then threw back his cloak. The elven-sheath from Galadriel glittered as he grasped it, and the bright blade of Andúril shone like a sudden flame as he swept it out. 'Elendil!' he cries. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dúnadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the Sword that was Broken and is forged again! Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!"

Eomer looked at me, his eyes meeting my own, and in his eyes, a sudden wrath formed.

"The others may go but we are taking her," He said pointing to me, "Back with us, there have been reports of a strange being with two colored eyes slaughtering entire villages."

"No we won't let you take her," Elladan says, his hand flying to his blade

"Then we will take her by force." Eomer says, and his riders once again leveled their assorted weaponry at our little group.

 **Bwahahahaha, cliffhanger, I feel really bad about doing this (not really), but yeah, I really enjoyed making this chapter, and I hope you did to, if you did or didn't, leave a comment below.**

 ***** **Calanare-** **The light flame, she decided to take that name, as a symbol of her forever siding with the light against evil, I just didn't feel like writing that scene, because I was excited to get a move on.**


	18. B2 Chapter 2 The Halls of Meduseld

**Hello readers, Nuin here again with another chapter of Daughter of Mordor to ease my conscious, the guilt of leaving it as a cliffhanger is killing me.**

 **Arindil: No it isn't, don't listen to him he lies, he wanted to wait longer to update, but we ganged up on him, filling his dreams with ideas so that he couldn't resist writing more.**

 **Me: Shut up Arindil, No one asked you**

 **Durhil: Well too bad Nuin, we are bringing it up**

 **Elladan: You are a asshole you know that right**

 **Me: Damn skippy I am, and proud of it,**

 **All characters *slaps foreheads***

 **Me:What, it's no use If I am not honest. So here is the next chapter of the Daughter of Mordor. But first a Disclaimer, since I haven't done one in a while Elrohir go.**

 **Elrohir: You know you really are an Asshole**

 **Me: Why don't you just shut up and do the disclaimer pal**

 **Elrohir: Sigh, Nuincalion Griffondor Does not own Lord of the rings**

 **Me: Excellent**

Elladan and Gimli put themselves in front of me as the riders advanced, Boromir, Durhil, and Aragorn were yelling at Eomer, Elrohir, Tauriel, Legolas and Arzaroth seemed conflicted, Demos was growling and saying he knew it, he knew we were going to die.

"ENOUGH," I shout, and everyone stops, I walk past Elladan.

"Just take me where you need to take me, I'll come willingly," I say, and Elladan whispers behind me for me to stop. To which I hand him my weapons, and calmly walk to the leader, Eomer

"Well, murderess, I am pleased to see that you are coming in quietly," Eomer says, his eyes showing a sort of respect.

"My Friend, I can assure you, Arindil is not your murderer, I doubt that she has even been here for this, I will come with you, and speak on her behalf." Boromir says, and I send him a look of thanks.

"Fine, its not like you'll need many people, the Uruks were slaughtered," Eomer says

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked desperately

"They would be small, only children in your eyes," Aragorn told him, as several of the men of Rohan lifted me up, and set me down on a horse none to gently.

"We left none alive," Eomer tells him, and a mixture of sorrow, shock and shame shot through me, Sorrow and shock over their deaths, and shame, because I promised them I would protect them, and I failed to do that.

"Haslfet, Darrow, Arol," Eomer calls, and three of the riderless horses come out from the crowd.

"Take these horses, my they bear you more fortune than their former masters," Eomer says, giving the horses to my companions still on the ground, Durhil comes over to the horse I am on, and mounts right behind me, Boromir mounts another riderless horse, and I watch as Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Arzaroth, Legolas, Tauriel, and Gimli rode off to where a large plume of smoke was starting to rise Demos following them under my orders. Boromir, Durhil and Me, were taken south by Eomer and the rest of the riders. Durhil and I spent that time in conversation.

"Arindil, what do you believe will happen to you when we reach Edoras," She asked me

"Optimistically, we'll be able to convince the king that I am not an enemy and we will just have to wait for the others to come, Pessimistically I will be dragged into the main square to be executed, Realistically I see myself getting thrown in prison, or confined to the palace, with myself being revealed by spies in the capital of Rohan, and my brother coming to destroy what I wish to protect, and killing everyone easily." I tell her nonchalantly, trying to keep the fear I was feeling out of my voice.

"Why, why would you let yourself get taken, there is a very low chance of you surviving this."

"Well, there is the chance that Boromir could pull my ass out of the fire,"

"Even if he does, your brother will still come,"

"Then, we'll improvise, create a new plan, probably throw it out, then come up with a brilliant escape plan."

Durhil shook her head, and I was just as frustrated with the situation as she was, but I couldn't let the Rohirrim kill the others just to get to me, I didn't want any of them to die for me, even though I knew that they would, well, not so much Arzaroth, Tauriel, Elrohir, and Legolas, but the others definitely would.

We rode in silence for the rest of the trip, every once in a while I would look back and see Durhil stealing looks at Boromir, which gave me some insight into Durhil, at least into her love interest. Mentally noteing to torment her mercilessly about it later, I looked forward, and in the distance, still many leagues off, I could see the city of Edoras. The last hour of riding I spent preparing myself for what was coming to be, and getting ready, for I knew that my reception would be less than stellar. As we came upon the foot of the walled hill the way ran under the shadow of many mounds, high and green. Upon their western sides the grass was white as with a drifted snow: small flowers sprang there like countless stars amid the turf, reminding me that many lives of many have passed since this was built.

When we arrived through the gates, most of the men that were riding with us went to their respective barracks, except for about thirty of them, the still rode around Boromir, Eomer, Durhil and I. Many of the citizens stared at me, i didn't think anything of it, until a piece of rotten fruit planted itself in my face. I wiped it off of my face, as the citizens grew into a mob of sorts, all attempting to get to me through the soldiers. Durhil tried to hand me a dagger just in case I needed it, but I pushed it back, knowing that I would not, this crowd terrified me surely, but not so much that I would actually need a weapon.

But despite the fear I was feeling, I sat up tall upon my horse, with such regal poise, fixing the crowd with such a gaze, a gaze that would make orcs step back nervously, one that struck fear into the hearts of men. I am Arindil Calanare, wielder of the Dawnbringer, Half Elven, Half Maia, Adopted Daughter of the Lord Elrond, Lady of Imladris, Orc-bane, No matter what they think of me, I am still all of these. Many in the crowd seemed to back away, and a path was cleared for us all the way to the palace.

When we arrived, I dismounted my horse, and Eomer made to grab my arm, I stepped out of his reach, "Be wary Eomer, son of Eomund, I am not someone you can just push around, I will walk of my own free will to meet your king."

"I would not be this disrespectful what you meet with King Theoden," Eomer says to me, to which Boromir chuckled

"My friend, Arindil could be face to face with the Lord of the Black Lands, and still not be respectful of him, even if her only other choice was death."

I smiled at Boromir, heartened by his praise of me, at least I think it was praise, whatever I will take it as such. We walked up the stone stairs which lead to a green terrance which sat the Golden halls of Meduseld. Long has it been since I have seen this hall, and I have only seen it twice. The first time many hundreds of years, while I was still young and traveling with Gandalf, and the second time after that, when I came down south with Father, before the war with Angmar, when we went out to fight the Witch King and his armies after they sacked Fornost Erain.

When we reached the front doors, the guards stopped us, forcing everyone, including the men of rohan, to leave their weapons at the door. Eomer protested it, telling the man guarding the door, I believe his name is Hama but I might have heard it wrong, that he was a marshal of the riddermark and that he should be allowed to carry his weaponry into the halls of the king.

"It is by order of Grima Wormtongue," Hama says, his voice holding distaste for the name of the man he just spoke of. Eomer's face morphed from a face of misunderstanding, to one of disgust.

"I do not take orders from that snake," Eomer says, and walked past Hama, Leading the rest of the men guarding me, as well as Boromir and Durhil into the Golden Hall. We went forward, past the clear wood-fire burning upon the long hearth in the midst of the hall. Then we halted, and the men around me went forward, and knelt. For, at the far end of the house, beyond the hearth and facing north towards the doors, was a dais with three steps; and in the middle of the dais was a great gilded chair. Upon it sat a man so bent with age that he seemed almost a dwarf; but his white hair was long and thick and fell in great braids from beneath a thin golden circlet set upon his brow. In the centre upon his forehead shone a single white diamond. His beard was laid like snow upon his knees; but his eyes still burned with a bright light, glinting as he gazed at Boromir, Durhil and Me, his gaze settling on each of us for several seconds. Behind his chair stood a woman clad in white, her face clouded with sorrow. At his feet upon the steps sat a wizened figure of a man, with a pale wise face and heavy-lidded eyes.

"Who have you brought before us, Eomer, third Marshal of the Riddermark," The aforementioned man asked, standing up, as Eomer rose.

"Standing here is Boromir of Gondor, Durhil of the golden wood, and the last woman is whom we believe is the culprit of the massacres of the villages across the westfold," Eomer says, pointing towards me.

"I am not your culprit, Lord Theoden, I am here as a messenger for both the princes of Imladris, and the heir of Elendil whom I have been traveling with, and behold I am no mere messenger," I say throwing my cloak back, revealing my armor, which caught the light of the flickering flames, "I am Arindil Calanare, wielder of Aramancil, the Dawnbringer, Half Elven, Half Maia, Adopted Daughter of the Lord Elrond, Lady of Imladris, Orc-bane, Foe of the shadow in the East, Vice captain of the Dunedain. I come not as your enemy but as your allie. The culprit you seek is my brother, Son of Sauron the Deceiver, whom I have met but once, and found himas mine enemy."

As I spoke, what light was in the room seemed to grow brighter for seconds, and darkness was banished, but as soon as it flew it returned, plunging the room in the low light that it was in before. Boromir came forward, and spoke eloquently on my behalf to the king, though throughout the entire time I noticed that Theoden never spoke loud enough for any of us to hear, all conversation passed directly through this Grima Wormtongue, which is where the first seeds of suspicion were planted. From what I had heard, Theoden was not the kind of man to allow others to speak for him, he was a man of action, not of passiveness.

Eventually, the agreement was made for me to be allowed to stay in the Golden Hall, under close supervision, which is more than I had allowed myself to hope for. Durhil and I were given a room for the two of us to share, while Boromir got the room next to us, but he decided to stay and converse with the men of Rohan that he knew. I expected for us to go undisturbed for the next several days, but I was surprisingly mistaken, a knock came at our door, and I went to open it. Standing there was the woman form the throne room, her fair face contorted with grief, but determination.

"Lady Arindil, is it true that you are from Rivendell?" She asks, to which I nod

"In the south we have heard tales of the wondrous healing that occurs in the elf realm of Rivendell, and the king's son lies gravely wounded," She begins, and I understand what she was asking for.

"You are wondering if I can save him?" I ask kindly

"Yes, I am," She replies.

"I might be able to, depending on how serious the wound," I say, remembering the war with Angmar, the many elven and human warriors I had been unable to save in that dreadful conflict.

"Please, you have to try," She says, and I closed my eyes, and breathed in and out.

"I will try to save him, but there are things beyond my power to heal." I tell her, and she nods, moving away, beckoning for me to follow her, as I follow her, the two guard posted in front of my door begin following me closely.

"I didn't quite catch your name," I inquire, as she led us through the corridors of the House of Eorl.

"I am Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, Shieldmaiden of Rohan" She says, and I observe her closely, and see the resemblance to her brother.

When we finally stopped, we were in front of a door, ornately covered, the stench of decay filled the air. Eowyn opened the door, and led my to the side of the King's son, who's wounds were covered with cloth of some kind, Durhil stood behind me, watching as I stretched my hand out to remove the cloth, to see the extent of the injuries. I was not optimistic about his chances before I removed the cloth, but when I did remove the cloth, I knew the injury he had received well, something beyond my power to heal. A fearsome wound to his side, a fatal wound. During the war against Angmar, I had found men dying in the field with similar wounds, I would try desperately to save them, but the wounds proved to be to great. Those warriors had died within hours of receiving the wound.

"How long ago did he receive this wound?" I asked Eowyn, to which she responded, "Several days ago."

"The people of the House of Eorl are indeed strong, most men would have succumb to this injury within hours, unfortunately, he doesn't have much time left, I give him only hours left to live, and this wound in beyond my power to heal, I am sorry, m'lady, The only thing I can suggest is that you make him comfortable, because there is nothing that can be done." I told her, and tears began to flow from her eyes, I reached out my arms to console her as the tears flowed from her eyes, Durhil also came over, and we waited in a silent vigil for the price of Rohan.

We waited deep into the night, Boromir came into the room, red faced, but then seeing what was occuring, joined our vigil. As it was becoming late, the young man's breathing became shallower and shallower, until it finally stopped coming. Thus Theodred, the prince of Rohan, took his last breath amongst the living men, and went to the halls forefathers in whose company he would not feel shame.

 **Here you go, the next chapter, and boy was that one depressing, don't worry the next chapter will have some lightness to it, Arindil is going to be so pissed when you know who arrives.**

 **Peace out for now Nuin.**


	19. B2 Chapter 3 Freeing Theoden

**Nuin Griffondor here again with another chapter of Daughter of Mordor, and Patchwork Person I would like to thank you for making the issue you commented about known to me so I could fix it. Now without further Adieu, Gandalf's Return**

I had been staying with both Eowyn and Durhil for the past couple days, keeping the former company, and telling tales from my youth, and the different battles I had fought in. I had just finished telling the tale of when I had first met Demos, when that pasty man came into the room of the now Dead Prince, he was the man from yesterday, the one who was practically speaking for the king. I saw his heavily lidded gaze flit over Eowyn, like she was a piece of meat that he was contemplating devouring. He looked at the now dead prince of Rohan, with a mild contempt, then he organized his face into a seemingly caring look.

"Oh, he, must have died sometime in the night, what a tragedy for the king to lose his only son and heir."

"Indeed it is, but you don't seem to overly disappointed about it." I say, standing up, and the man turned his gaze onto me, which left me wanting to take a bath to wash away the feeling, I wished for Demos to be here, because then he would have probably growled or attacked the man, actually, it probably is better that he isn't.

"Oh I do feel the sorrow for our beloved prince, and feel even worse for our king, who, not only has his son died, but his nephew has attempted to murder someone, and has been thrown in prison."

I saw Eowyn stiffen, and I flashed a look at Durhil for her to go check on Boromir, I kept my own voice calm, "Really, he doesn't seem the type of man to murder someone, I would have taken him for more the duel to the death type of man, who did he attempt to murder?"

The man smiles maliciously, and I am very convinced that he provoked Eomer and had him arrested for it.

"Leave me alone Snake," Eowyn says, and the man moves to speak again, but I shove him out of the room, "You heard her, leave her alone you pathetic excuse for a man."

The man's eyes flash with anger. "I would tread carefully if I was you, Lady of Imladris."

"I have far more to fear that a Bastard with a Silvertongue," I respond, and shove him away, then turn to Eowyn, "Come, I am not going to leave you alone, Men like that will do horrible things to women whom are alone."

"I can defend myself," She responds, steadfastly

"I know you can, but if he manages to drug you somehow, then all of yous skill could be for naught," I tell her, and she nods, and we begin walking the palace together, Boromir and Durhil join us, and after a while, we enter the throne room. I was missing Elladan, sure we had been apart for longer, but I missed his constant presence around me, and I missed Demos, and his constant whining. I wondered if the others had found any sign of Merry and Pippin, when, the front doors of the hall opened, and I was half convinced I was dreaming, I hear the shocked gasps of Boromir and Durhil besides me.

"Impossible," I whispered, because walking through the front doors, with the others walking in behind him, was Gandalf. I saw him look over to me, his eyes having a quiet twinkle to them, he gave me a look that told me to wait for an explanation later, and I knew that it was going to get loud, but I notice that his hair seems more white, and he isn't wearing the hat's that he is so fond of, and his staff, it was white, made from a white wood, and intricately carved as well.

There was a silence in the hall, as everyone previously in the hall, looked at those who just entered and those who had entered looked at those who had already been there, Elladan looked at me, and I looked at him, and he seemed to have released a sigh of relief, Demos, as soon as he saw me, bolted over and sat at my feet, telling me never to leave him with the others again. The king did not move in his chair. From behind us I saw a group of, thug like men, watching the others. At length Gandalf spoke. "Hail, Théoden son of Thengel! I have returned. For behold! the storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed."

Slowly the king rose to his feet, leaning heavily upon a short black staff with a handle of white bone; and now I saw that, bent though he was, he was still tall and must in his youth, he must have been high and proud indeed.

"I greet you," The king says, "and maybe you look for welcome. But truth to tell your welcome is doubtful here, Master Gandalf. You have ever been a herald of woe. Troubles follow you like crows, and ever the oftener the worse. I will not deceive you: when I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced at the return of the horse, but still more at the lack of the rider; and when Éomer brought the tidings that you had gone at last to your long home, I did not mourn. But news from afar is seldom sooth. Here you come again! And with you come evils worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that." Slowly he sits down again in his chair.

"You speak justly, lord," Grima Wormtongue says, whom had been sitting upon the steps of the dais. "It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Théodred your son was mortally wounded upon the West Marches, and died several hours ago: your right-hand Second Marshal of the Mark. In Éomer there is little trust. Few men would be left to guard your walls, if he had been allowed to rule. And even now we learn from Gondor that the Dark Lord is stirring in the East. Such is the hour in which this wanderer chooses to return. Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Stormcrow? Láthspell I name you, Ill-news; and ill news is an ill guest they say." He laughs grimly, as he lifted his heavy lids for a moment and gazed on the others with his dark soulless eyes.

I practically bristled with anger towards the man, my fist clenching my fist at my side.

"Be silent, keep your forked tongue behind your teeth," Gandalf says, and I smiled at the smug look of that bastard fall off, "I have not fallen through fire and death to banter crooked words with a witless worm," and then raised his staff.

"His Staff," Grima says fearfully, "I told you to take the wizard's staff.

The men, now behind us, moved to run at the others, but I spun around, jabbing one in the throat, as Durhil and Boromir took out others, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas Tauriel, and Aragorn can to help us, while Gimli took down Wormtongue with Arzaroth, whom had a smug look on her face, Demos went over and sat on his chest, growling at him, his midnight colored fur bristled.

"Theoden, son of Thengel," Gandalf says as the fight rages on around him, "Too long have you sat in the shadows," He then walks right up in front of Theoden, as the fight dies down, the men all lying unconscious on the floor around us, I walk up behind Gandalf, as he says, "Harken to me."

He then sticks his hand out, and says, "I release you from this spell."

Nothing happens except the king's laughter, as he then says, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf then sheds the grey cloak that he had been wearing and the room fills with a bright glow and the king cries out.

"I will draw thee Saruman as poison is draw from a wound," He says, and stretches his staff forth, Eowyn runs forward, but I stop her, feeling like something bad is about to happen. The king wriths in the chair for several seconds, then a black energy seems to flow over the man's skin, and I run forward, shoving Gandalf out of the way as it shoots forward, missing the two of us and hitting the fireplace, which seemed to increase the flames height and intensity.

"Saruman, does not have the control to command the king, but I do," The king says, except, it wasn't the kings voice, it was a voice that I had heard only once before, I turned around to see the King's eyes had glazed over, one of them turning into more of a slit, with a fiery orange seeming to engulf the eye.

"Together," I ask Gandalf, and he nods.

"Together," He agrees, then stands, and yells, "Son of Sauron, We draw you from the body of the king," Gandalf begins, and I finish, "And send it back to where it belongs, begone Morgul spawn in the name of Manwe, and Eru Iluvatar, begone."

The king shrieks, and falls back into his chair, and I feel a massive drain upon my energy levels, enough to send me down to one knee, holding my head as a splitting headache racked through my skull.

"NO, ROHAN IS MINE," My brother yells, and stands, jumping towards Gandalf and me, As he does so, Gandalf stretches forth his staff, and touches the forehead of the king with his staff, then I stood, and lunged my hand towards his chest, for a second, the both points of contact seemed to light up, as if stars had been caught between them, and the king slumped down in his chair, and a Dark ooze leaked out from the kings mouth, then seemed to take shape, and flew away, I then fell backwards, and Elladan caught me, as Eowyn ran to her uncles side.

From the king's hand the black staff fell clattering on the stones. He drew himself up, slowly, as a man that is stiff from long bending over some dull toil the years seemed to fall off of him, and he appeared any years of men younger than he had previously appeared. Now tall and straight he stood, his hair regaining a blond lustor, from its former old and white appearance, and his eyes were blue as he looked into the crowd around him.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," he says, "but I feel as one new-awakened. I would now that you had come before, Gandalf. For I fear that already you have come too late, only to see the last days of my house. Not long now shall stand the high hall which Brego son of Eorl built. Fire shall devour the high seat. What is to be done?"

"Much," Gandalf says, as the king stands with the aid of Eowyn, "But first send for Éomer. Do I not guess rightly that you hold him prisoner, by the counsel of Gríma, of him that all save you name the Wormtongue?"

"It is true," Théoden says, "He had rebelled against my commands, and threatened death to Gríma in my hall."

"A man may love you and yet not love Wormtongue or his counsels," Gandalf says.

"That may be. I will do as you ask. Call Háma to me. Since he proved untrusty as a doorward, let him become an errand-runner. The guilty shall bring the guilty to judgement," says Théoden, and his voice was grim, yet he looked at Gandalf and smiled and as he did so many lines of care were smoothed away and did not return.

"Come leave this dark and desolate hall, breath free air once again," I say, and clear a path to the door, and yell, "Open the door, The Lord of the Mark Comes Forth."

The doors open, and fresh air upon a soft breeze blows through, washing away the trapped, musty, dank air and, as he approached, Theoden seemed to regain his old strength, and walked through the doors, and took a deep breath of the clean fresh air. He rubbed his hands together, and then rubbed his fingers, as if to return the life to them, I looked around and saw my swords lying nearby next to Aragorn's blade.

"Perhaps my lord, your fingers would remember their old strength, if they held a sword," I say

"Indeed they would, bring me my sword." He says, and looks back into the golden hall, towards Grima, to whom Demos was currently still sitting on, one of the captains walked towards and as he approached, Demos got off of him, and The Captain walked away, dragging the man. I spun around, and grabbed my blade sitting there next to Elladan and Aragorn's blades, then went and knelt before Theoden.

"My lord, for now, draw my own blade, It is of elvish make, The dawnbringer it is called, the sword of my grandfather," I said, offering it to him, hilt first, his eyes meet my own, and I see nothing but gratitude in them, as he reaches for the hilt, and draws the blade. Which catches the glow of the sun, and seems to glow with an almost ethereal white light. Heavy boots seemed to tromp up the stairs, and I saw that the doorwarden, Hama, had returned with Eomer, who, having no helm on his head, no mail on his breast, but in his hand he held a drawn sword; and as he knelt he offered the hilt to his master.

"How comes this?" Théoden asks sternly. He turned towards Éomer, and the men looked in wonder at him, standing now proud and erect, like his forebears before him.

"It is my doing, lord," Háma the poor doorwarden says, trembling. "I understood that Éomer was to be set free. Such joy was in my heart that maybe I have erred. Yet, since he was free again, and he a Marshal of the Mark, I brought him his sword as he bade me."

"To lay at your feet, my lord," Éomer says, kneeling down, his sword , and turns his face towards me and nods, Háma must have told him what Gandalf and I had done.

Theoden's face turned to one of Joy at his nephew's action, and, after handing me back my Sword, stood Eomer up, and brought him him for a hug.

When he released him, he claps his hand to Eomer's shoulder.

"What is your counsel, Gandalf?' Theoden asks as turns to Gandalf

"You have yourself already taken it," Gandalf answers. "To put your trust in Éomer, rather than in a man of crooked mind. To cast aside regret and fear. To do the deed at hand. Every man that can ride should be sent west at once, as Éomer counselled you: we must first destroy the threat of Saruman, while we have time. If we fail, we fall. If we succeed – then we will face the next task. Meanwhile your people that are left, the women and the children and the old, should fly to the refuges that you have in the mountains. Were they not prepared against just such an evil day as this? Let them take provision, but delay not, nor burden themselves with treasures, great or small. It is their lives that are at stake."

"This counsel seems good to me now," Théoden says. "Let all my folk get ready! But you my guests – truly you said, Gandalf, that the courtesy of my hall is lessened. You have ridden through the night, and the morning wears away. You have had neither sleep nor food. A guest-house shall be made ready: there you shall sleep, when you have eaten."

"Nay, lord," Aragorn says. "There is no rest yet for the weary. The men of Rohan must ride forth today, and we will ride with them, axe, sword, and bow. We did not bring them to rest against your wall, Lord of the Mark. And I promised Éomer that my sword and his should be drawn together."

"Now indeed there is hope of victory!" Éomer says.

"Hope, yes, But Isengard is strong. And other perils draw ever nearer. Do not delay, Théoden, when we are gone. Lead your people swiftly to the Fortress of Helm's Deep in the hills!" Gandalf says, and I sigh as Elladan walked up behind me.

"Here we go again."

 **This Chapter took me forever to write, I had such a bad streak of writer's block, my suspicion for it was Karma paying me back for that cliffhanger. But I believe that I have my groove back, so I will see all of you next time for Daughter of Mordor.**


	20. B2 Chapter 4 Leaving Edoras

**Hello everyone, this is Nuin again, and I am psyched, Because this week is the one year anniversary of me being on fanfiction. So I am celebrating by giving you this chapter a week before I had planned to.**

Elladan pulled me off to the side as Theoden went back into his halls, and once the two of us were alone, kissed me so that my heart felt like melting. When we broke apart, I gave a quiet sigh, knowing that I was once again complete.

"I missed you," He tells me, and I smile

"I did too, I am not going to leave your side any time soon." I say as he wraps his arms around me.

"It has been too long since we have been to the Golden Halls, has anything changed since we had last been here?"

"Other than it practically being owned by the perverted leech until you arrived no." I say, and Elladan's face darkened.

"What did he do?" Elladan asks me, looking up and down me for any signs of damage.

"Nothing, I am fine, but he left me wanting to take a long bath, the way he looked at me, and Eowyn, well, after I saw it, I didn't let her leave my side, with her cousin dead, brother locked away, and uncle under Wormtongue's thumb, I was not letting her out of my sight."

"You think he was going to-?" Elladan asks, and I nod, as we hear the sound of Wormtongue's voice, screaming at people to get out of his way.

"I am not going to let that bastard get away." Elladan says, his face contorting with wrath, as I pulled him back, and brought him close with a hug, "Let him go my love, he is returning to his master in defeat, his torment will be far worse if we allow him to leave, come, we have a funeral to attend before we leave to Helms Deep, and then, to war.

"A funeral, whose?" Elladan asks, as I lead him back inside Meduseld

 **-Time Skip**

I follow behind the King and Eomer as the Funeral Procession trails through the city, leading us downward towards the burial mounds that I had seen riding into the city. As we arrived, Eowyn, began the traditional song of mourning in the tongue of her people, a heart wrenching song of bitter loss. My own eyes began tearing up as the body was being placed in the tomb. I put my hand on Eowyn's shoulder as the tomb was slowly closed on her cousin, but the time for mourning was regrettably short. We had to leave for Helm's Deep, I was helping out Eowyn in the stables to get everything that was needed out of their as fast as possible. That is when one of the horses started acting up, a beautiful brown horse, with black stockings and a little white mark on its forehead. It began panicking and rearing up as several men tried to take him out of his stall.

I began walking over to it, when one of the men from the stables said to me, "That horse is half mad my lady there is nothing you can do leave it."

I put the saddle I had been holding onto a wooden fence nearby, and walked over to it.

" _Easy, easy fair horse,"_ I said to it, taking the rope from one of the stable hands, and the horse reared again, coming out of its stall.

" _Be calm my friend, none here will hurt you,"_ I say to it, seeing the fear in its eyes, I slowly brought him closer, as he made more sounds of fear. I finally got close enough to touch his side, with my continued talk of not hurting him, and assurances that he was safe. When he had finally calmed down, I untied the ropes on his bridle, and handed them to the stable boy on the other side of the rope.

" _There we go, peace my friend_ ," I say to the horse as I stroke the sides of his neck.

"His name is Brego," Eowyn says from the stall next to me, "He was my cousin's horse."

"Brego," I say looking into the horses eyes, " _Your name is kingly."_

Eowyn walks over to Brego as I mutter to him more in elvish, her eyes filled with wonder as she stroked the side of the now perfectly calm horse.

"You said the other day that the one who had been slaughtering our people is your brother,"

"Yes, I have only ever met him once, before we set out to Rivendell, I was heading to tell several other rangers of our leaving, I was riding down a narrow road, when I saw a figure dressed in black, his hood blocking my sight from his face, except for his mouth, which was twisted in a cruel smile, which I found, disturbing." I say, and took a breath, and Eowyn looked at me curiosity burning in her eyes, I the began my tale again, " He said to me, 'Halt, Daughter of my lord Sauron.'

To which I responded, 'If you are a servant of the enemy, then you are an enemy of me,' I then drew my sword, Demos, my the wolf who follows me around, crouched into fighting position.

'Come with me, and we will show you why it is better to just side with us.' He said, not drawing a weapon, still calm, his position was arrogant, as though he knew whatever happened he would win.

'I will never join him, fell beast, now fly back to he who sent you before I sent you to an early grave.' I told him, trying to keep the overwhelming fear that I was feeling unnoticed, I could sense that something was not right about this man. But Demos growled a response to my statement, giving me the courage to continue, and I then said, "Correction, we will send you to an early grave."

Then my brother sighed, "Well I was hoping to be civil about this, but you seem to have inherited some stubbornness from the elf, he told me that she was always trying to escape, or some strange thing like that. Now I will have to bring you with me by force."

The man then drew two blades, each with barbs running down the blade. Then he moved at a speed I didn't even think possible, killing the horse I was on, decapitating it with a single stroke. I lept off the horse and drew a dagger to fight with so I could match his two weapons. Demos tried to pounce on him, but was caught and then thrown into the bushes by the man. When he saw me standing, he laughed, "Good, you still have courage, that will be good when we have broken you down and built you up our way."

I growled then, sent fire flying towards him, following it with a strike from my sword. He seemed to grab the fire out of the air, and parried my strike with ease. I remained on the offencive, trying to gain the upper hand, but he seemed to be just toying with me. I finally managed to leave a long cut down his chest, that is when he gets angry. He uses the barbs on his blade to lock, then shatter my blade, I draw my other dagger as he attacks, he then manages to destroy my two daggers, knock me to the ground, Slamming his fists in quick repeated punches on my chest, his reaction to my injuring him violent and brutal, and after that he began choking me. If it wasn't for the timely intervention of the rangers I was going to meet, and Demos, I would be in the dungeons of Barad-Dur."

I stroked the side of Brego sadly, as Eowyn looks upon my face, dumbfounded. I look into Brego's eyes, and I tell her, "Set this horse free, he has already seen to much of war."

After I had finished up in the stables, I walked over to where Elladan was with his horse, pulled a struggling Demos up onto my lap on the horse, and we ride out in the front of the exodus of people leaving Edoras. For it was a long journey, and there are many leagues to go. Forty leagues and more it is, as a bird flies, and I can see quite a few Crebian, from Edoras to the fords of the Isen, where most of the force from Edoras was going to head after we dropped the townspeople of Edoras off at Helm's Deep, where we hoped to find the king's men that held back the hosts of Saruman. I could only hope that our coming would not prove to be in vain, long has Wormtongue's influence been on the kings mind, and even though it was but a short time, the king was possessed by another, which will leave damages upon him, and allow my brother to gain some insight in how the king will proceed with his plans. If I were him, I would send a vast host to wipe out the people of Rohan as soon as the part of myself that had possessed the king returned to me, to stop the gathering of a mighty army.

"Arindil you are unusually silent, what bothers you?" Elladan said from behind me, his arms around me as we ride.

"I fear Elladan, that our forced might not find the time to gather and march to stop the growing forces of Isengard. Our Enemies seem to keep growing, while our allies keep getting smaller. I fear that we have already lost this war."

"Do not say that Arindil, yes there is great darkness, but the light of hope still burns, and it fights back the darkness closing in around us, and as long as that light lives we shall fight to protect it. Do not despair Arindil, I love you, use that feeling to keep your fear at bay."

I turn my head to the side, and the two of ours lips meet in a passionate embrace, when we break apart I feel almost lighter, and my mind clearer. I saw the path out in front of me, and I was going to fight to stay on it.

 **Whew, that chapter took me most of the week to write, I had writers block something terrible, and I couldn't focus on my work, but it is finally here. I will see all of you next time, with the Wolves of Isengard.**


	21. B2 Chapter 5 Warg Attack

**Hello everyone, sorry I have not updated in awhile, I have been working very hard for school, I have no excuse other than that. So now that I am back, Shall we begin.**

The moving to helms deep was slow, for not all had horses to make the journey. Our pace was slow and vulnerable, at least in my mind but when brought up in conversation, it was often ignored. Too add onto the matter we were constantly stopping for the people. On the fourth time, the people got out cooking materials and began starting to make a lunch, which was ludacris to my mind.

"Do they not realize that my brother has probably already sent something to harass us upon the way to Helms Deep," I tell Aragorn, who raises his eyebrows at me.

"Someone is in a bad mood," He says, but I could tell from his eyes that he agreed with me, "But these people are not like us, they do not have the stamina that we have built up over the years."

"I know, but it still irks me," I reply, and we sit in silence for a while, I notice that Aragorn's eyes have gotten a sort of far away look to them. I then think of all the things that it might be, then decide to have a bit of fun at his expense.

"Thinking about my sister again Aragorn." I say, and his head snaps towards me, a slight flush on his face.

"I have my answer then," I say, a small laugh escaping my chest.

"I have just been thinking, thinking about what will happen after this war," He says to me, and I sigh. I too had been giving this some serious thought.

"I know the feeling, where do you see yourself after all of this?" I ask him

"I see the white towers of Minas Tirith, but their beauty is dwarfed by the radiance of Arwen. I see us ruling for many years and eventually passing the throne to our children, and living the rest of our days out together." He replies after some thought

I nod, and look out into the distance as well, a small smile on my face.

"And you Arindil, what do you see for yourself after this war," He asks me, and I ponder this for a good long while before responding.

"I really haven't given it much thought, but I hope for a good long life with Elladan and Demos. I know I will stay here until you and arwen pass into the Halls of the Dead, then I might stay for a little longer before going to the land of the undying. But I haven't really planned it out. I have just been too busy to give it any real thought."

"Well, your plans, as vague as they are, do promise hope for the future. By the way where is Elladan? I haven't seen him in quite some time." Aragorn asks me

"I really don't know, he has been rather secretve on this journey, I think he is working on something but I really don't know."

"And Demos?"

"He got hungry, went out to hunt in the hills."

"Were you not just complaining about these people stopping to do the same?"

"At the rate that we are traveling he could stalk a deer for a day, then eat it, and still catch up with us before we reached Helms Deep." I replied, and he chuckled under his breath. We lay their for some time, talking about times in the past when we were still among our fellow rangers.

We had just began moving again, when I heard Demos' howl, I spun around to see him running as though his life depended on it towards us. I run towards him, and when we meet, he is panting and wheezing.

"Demos what is it," I ask him, worried.

"Wargs, wargs are coming, almost three hundred of them." He replied through gasps, and my blood runs cold, I pick him up, and run.

"What is it," The king asks as her rides towards me

"Wargs we are under attack," I shout, and the people in the lines begin panicking, I set Demos down as Elladan rides towards us, his hand lowered so I can be picked up. I catch his arm and he hoists me onto the horse, Demos ran right next to us, his midnight blue fue shimmering in the day. We crested the hill with the soldiers of Rohan and saw about equal our numbers in Warg Riders riding towards us.

" _Well this is going to be fun_ ," I mutter under my breath as the lines of riders get closer. At about ten meters apart, yells and battle cries echoed out from both sides. The two forces clashed together and the battle began, the horse that Elladan and I were riding upon was hit by an arrow from one of the enemy riders and it went down, dead. I jumped off of the horse before it fell, but Elladan was not so lucky.

"Demos," I called, and he looked up from the Orc from which he had just ripped out its throat, "Guard Elladan."

Demos complained about having to save pretty boy again as I ran into the fight, cutting my way through the Orcs with my two swords, Aramancil once again tasting orc flesh as it cut a swath of death through the enemy.

In the battle I saw gimli get trapped underneath both a dead Warg and its rider. Another Warg was stalking close to it, so as it was glaring down at Gimli I sent a fireball raging towards it, killing it and causing it to collapse on Gimli. I threw a couple more fireballs when a warg rider charged at me from out of nowhere, I spun out of the way, but my arm got caught in his bridle and I was pulled along as I attempted to free myself Aramancil fell from my grasp and I tried using my second blade it kill the orc trying to kill it, Finally sinking the blade in its chest, but the orc took my other hand and trapped it in the halter, and guided his warg towards a cliff, and he falls off before we reach it.

"ARINDIL" I hear Elladan call, and I look towards him, and see the fear on his face as he and Demos ran towards me, but not fast enough.

"I love you," I say, looking at him, as the Warg falls over the cliff.

 **3rd person**

Elladan ran for the cliff, his eyes not believing what they were reached the edge of the cliff as the battle was ending , and knelt down not seeing Arindil, nor the warg that had taken her over the cliff. Demos sat down next to him, and then began to howl mournfully. Tears fell down Elladan's face as Aragorn ran next to him.

"Elladan, Elladan, where is Arindil?" He asked as the others of the company gathered around him.

"She, she fell, she was trapped on a warg and it took her over the edge," Elladan said, standing up wrath in his eyes, and walked over to an orc that had Arindil's second blade in its chest. He took the blade from her chest and watched as the orc slowly bled out on the field. He watched with a look of utter rage on his face, the look vanished when he saw the necklace that was given to Arindil by Galadriel, He takes it out of the dead orcs hands.

"Get the wounded on the horses," Theoden said, looking upon the battlefield, "Leave the dead."

The company looked upon him, and he looked down, and walked away, and Demos continued his mournful howl for the loss of his mistress.


	22. B2 Chapter 6 Helms Deep

**Here is another chapter of Daughter of Mordor for my loyal readers, we are nearing the halfway point of the story… I think, prepare my amazing readers for an excelent plot twist. Anyway, please R &R, and remember that I will be mentioning you in the end credits if you, Reveiw, Follow or favorite my story. Now Shall We Play A Game.**

The surviving hundred riders road up the stone Causeway of Helms Deep, a prevailing aura of sadness enveloped them. As they entered the fortress, a resounding, "Make way for the king, Make way for Theoden," was heard. Eowyn looking up from her work, ran to the she arrived her spirits dropped, her uncle dismounted infront of her, giving her a sense of relief.

"So few, so few of you have returned," She said to Theoden as he helped an injured man from his horse.

"Our people are safe, and we have paid for it with many lives." He said, and helped the injured man up the stairs. She saw the company that her friend Arindil was with, but they seemed as though they were in an almost trancelike state. She looked upon them, but could not find her. Walking over to them, she asked, "Lady Arindil, where is she?"

Elladan looked up from where he was seated upon his horse, his eyes having an almost dead look to them, Demos let out a mournful whimper. Elrohir, Legolas, Tauriel, and Arzaroth looked down guiltily, Gimli and Boromir sighed mournfully, and Aragorn looked at Eowyn with pity and sadness in his eyes. Elladan brought out her weapons, both bound together by the necklace that Arindil had been wearing.

"She fell," Elladan said, his tone nearly as dead as his eyes looked, "Off of a cliff and into the rapid waters below, her body never to be recovered."

Eowyn covered her mouth, shock and sadness filling her, even though she had only know her a short while, Arindil had become a steadfast friend, one who seemed almost invincible compared to others.

"If you'll excuse me," Elladan said, dismounting his horse and walking away from the group, the others let him be, knowing what the loss of Arindil had done to him. After an hour, his brother and Aragorn went to go and find him. They found Elladan with Demos in the stables, Demos had his head mournfully on Elladan's leg, and Elladan was looking resolutely at a polished wooden band in his hand.

"I was going to give this to her, today," Elladan said as Elrohir knelt next to him, "I spent the better of three days trying to make this perfectly for her."

Aragorn looked at the ring, and saw that it was made from the wood of a Mallorn tree polished and perfected, on the inside of the ring, inscribed in elvish, "A love to last to the end of time." The outside resembled the night sky, small gems somehow inlaid in the ring giving it the appearance of stars.

"The last day I have could have been with her, I stayed away because I was too focused on this, now she is gone and I cannot get her back," He said, looking up at them mournfully.

"She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself Elladan," Aragorn said, standing him up, "She would want you to honor her memory, and stop moping, then kill some orcs."

"I will Aragorn, but once Sauron is defeated, I will fade, she was so entwined with my soul, and I with hers that I cannot go on without her." He said, his eyes looking to Aragorn sadly, Elrohir led his brother away, trying to cheer him up, even though they all knew that it was a hopeless endeavor. Aragorn knelt down next to Demos, who looked at Aragorn for a second, then looked back down mournfully.

"I know Demos, I miss her too, she will be missed by all in the company," He said, rubbing Demos behind the ears.

 **Elsewhere- First person Pov Arindil**

I awake to a horse nuzzling my face and to a massive headache, the horse gives a bit of a whinney, and I recognise the sound.

"Brego," I mutter, not opening my eyes as the horse gives my face a bit of a lick, and I smile as he kneels down next to me.

"You followed me, good horse," I muttered as I grabbed onto his mane and pulled myself up onto his bare back. When I finally did Brego began walking, as we did so, the memory of what happened after I fell of the cliff on the wild warg fell into place.

*Flashback*

I felt a sudden weightlessness as the warg slid off of the cliff and fell towards the brink below. It hit the side of the ravine and caused it to spin hitting my head and shoulder on the wall. Knocking me loose form the haulter that I had been attached to. Darkness started covering my vision as the warg broke my fall into the water, permitting me to live.

*Flashback over*

Brego road at a steady pace while I rested on his back, after a night of this I finally felt ready to ride at a faster speed than before. I was a bit worried now, because I had seem to have lost the necklace given to me by lady galadriel in the fall, and I had no weapons other than the dagger in my boot. We were riding hard west, when I heard something that made my heart almost stop. The tramping of many armored boots upon the earth, and the 'doom doom' of drums. When we crested the hill, I gave a gasp, Legions upon legions of Orcs, Goblins, Uruks, Uruk-Hai and evil men, at least twenty thousand strong, were marching towards us, and Helms Deep.

" _Come Brego, show me the meaning of speed."_ I whisper to him, and he bolts, running as fast as his legs will carry him, as we road, one thought commanded my mind, "I have to reach the others, I have to warn them." We rode into the night, leaving the army behind us for now, when dawn broke, I was greeted with a welcome sight. The fortress of Helms Deep.

" _Well done Brego,"_ I say, patting his side thankfully. I rode him through the Dike and through the vale. Sentries saw me as we reached the causeway, because they opened up the gates and I rode in them unchallenged.

Whispers followed me and some shouts about I was alive. I entered the courtyard wearily, and dismounted Brego, when I heard a familiar dwarven voice start yelling, "Where is she, where is she, get out of the way, I'm going to kill her."

I turn around to see Gimli pushing his way through the crowd with Durhil.I smile at them as Gimli begins sputtering, "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and most reckless Elf I have ever knew," He then hugs me, Durhil does as well, "Bless you lassy."

"Don't ever scare us like that again," Durhil says, and then adds on, "Or I will go to the halls of the dead, bring you back to Arda, and kill you myself."

I smiled at them, but then my mood fell, "Where is the king, I have news."

Gimli points his head up the stairs and I walk up the steps, and walk towards the door at the end of a long row of columns. I stop when Legolas, Tauriel, and Arzaroth all meet me, their eyes showing relief, and something else in Arzaroth's eyes that I still cannot quite place yet.

" _Your late_ ," Legolas says,

" _You look terrible,"_ Tauriel adds on and we all smile.

"Elladan has been a mess without you," Arzaroth sas to me, and I inwardly frown and smile at the same time.

"I need to speak to the king first," I tell them, and they let me pass. When I reach the doors I push them open with a great shove, then stop, and all the eyes in the room turn to me. Theoden stands from his chair and Aragorn and Boromir leap to their feet, and run to embrace me, but are both outpaced by a blur of midnight blue fur that knocked me down, and began licking my face.

" _Thank Goodness thank goodness thank goodness, as long as I live I will never complain about anything again,"_ Demos says and I laugh and push him off of me, just to be brought into a bone crushing hug from both Boromir and Aragorn. They let me go, and I turn to the king.

"Their is a great host approaching from the north." I tell him, and he stops me, then leads the entire company, minus Elladan and Elrohir, and his general's into another room, and closes the doors.

"A great host you say," He asks

"All Isengard, and maybe even parts of the misty mountains have been emptied." I reply, remembering the massive hoard that was quickly approaching us.

"How many?" He asks, and I swallow before speaking.

"Twenty thousand strong, at the very least," and their are gasps from around the room, as the horror of what the army is begins setting in to everyone/

"Twenty Thousand?" Theoden asks, his voice sounding with both disbelief and horror.

"Goblins, Orcs, Black Uruks of Mordor, Uruk-Hai, and evil men all gathered up into a single army to work for one purpose," I said, and fear begins flickering across his face, "To wipe out the west, and all who oppose the union of the two towers."

Theoden looks down and I do a quick calculation in my head, then tell him, "They will be here by nightfall my lord."

Theoden turns, and looks to Eomer, who nods back at him. Standing tall Theoden walked out of the room, with a great, "Let them come."

The other left to follow Theoden, but I knew in my heart that there was somewhere else that I had to be.

"Demos, where is Elladan, will you take me to him?" I ask my furry friend, and he nods, then leads me through the fortress to the top of a tower. Where Elladan was standing with his brother.

" _Arindil would have loved this view,"_ Elladan says as I walk up the last couple steps, and Elrohir turns , and shock covers his face. I smile and walk beside Elladan, " _Your right,_ " I say, startling him, " _This view is great_."

" _Arindil!"_ Elladan says, and I am lifted off of the ground by a bone crushing hug, " _Your alive, thank the Valar, your alive."_

" _Yes, yes Elladan I am alive, but you look more dead that I do._ " I say when he finally puts me down and I get a good look at him. He has the sense enough to look a bit ashamed.

" _Just because I fall, doesn't mean that you would have to as well._ " I tell him, and he lifts my chin up a bit, and my multicolored eyes meet his deep dark blue ones.

" _But it wouldn't be a life worth living_ ," He says, then before I can respond, he brings his lips to my own, and I feel as though my world has started again, heart fluttering, blood pumping, I melt into the kiss, my hands running through his hair, and his through mine, until it is interrupted by a cough. We break apart and see Elrohir standing there with an expression that I couldn't read.

"Arindil, I have something that I wish to say to you," He says, and I tense, wondering what he wants to say.

" _Go on Elrohir, what is it that you wish to tell me_." I say, and Elladan grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly.

" _I would like to apologize for my behavior, I have allowed the views and opinions of others, as well as my own fear to cloud my sight and treat you rather poorly since I met you_." Elrohir says to me, and shock ripples throughout my body, never would I have believed that Elrohir would swallow his pride and apologise to me. It feels surprisingly nice actually.

" _You are forgiven brother_ ," I say to him after my shock wears off, and I extend my hand to him, and he takes and shakes it.

" _Now we have to get ready, there is a large host approaching, I was lucky not to get caught by it, Isengard is bringing the war to us_ ," I say to the two of them look at me in shock.

" _How many,"_ Elrohir asks and I sigh.

" _From what I saw, at least twenty thousand,"_ I say, and their eyes widen.

" _How long do we have,"_ Elladan asks me

" _They will be here by nightfall,"_ I reply and shake my head, and watch their faces pale. Elrohir bounds down the stairs, and I am about to follow him, when Elladan pulls me back.

" _I believe that this is yours,"_ He says, attaching the necklace from Lady Galadriel around my neck. I smile and look at him fondly, when he kneels down, and pulls out a ring, " _This may not be the correct time to do this, but I don't want you to die without knowing how much I love you Arindil, will you marry me?"_

If I thought my heart couldn't be any more happy, I was mistaken, I took the ring, and placed it upon my finger, " _Yes, yes I will Elladan."_

The two of us walked out of the tower, hand in hand as we walked to the crowded armory, when we walked in I saw Legolas looking around next to Aragorn, Gimli, and Tauriel. I look about the room, and do not like what I am seeing.

"Farmers, Farriers, Stable boys," Aragorn says as I arrive next to him, and I add, "These are no Soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli says, looking at an older man, as Arzaroth enters the room.

"Or too few," Legolas adds on, looking at several children in the crowd of adults, "Look at them they're frightened you can see it in their eyes."

The room goes quiet at Legolas' statement, all eyes on our little group, and he turns around, then continues in Elvish, " _and they should be, nine hundred, against twenty thousand."_

" _We are better off here, than at Edoras,"_ I interject, standing between the two

" _There is more hope here,"_ Aragorn adds on

" _Aragorn, Arindil, They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!"_ Legolas says, angrily.

"THEN I SHALL DIE AS ONE OF THEM!" Aragorn yells, moving past me and up to Legolas' face. Then reigning in his anger, walks away from Legolas, who moves to follow him, when Gimli stops him, "Let him go lad."

I walk after Aragorn, and notice that Arzaroth seemed to follow closely behind me, fearing a confrontation, I walked to a secluded part of the castle, and grabbed her as she walked by, looking for me

" _Why did you follow me, do you still not trust me,"_ I ask, pushing her up against the wall, " _Because I need to know if you still think about slipping a knife into my back before we enter a battle."_

She shook her head, and the emption from before that I couldn't identify returned in her eyes, " _No that is not it."_

" _Do you then believe that I am going to sabotage the defences and let Isengard destroy us! Answer me, why, where did this hate for me come from?"_ I ask, my voice rising

" _Because your Father stole our mother away from me!"_ She shouted back

" _Our mother?"_ I ask, letting her down and truly look at her, and see several similarities to myself in her face, and I curse myself for not seeing it sooner. Her eyes are the same forest green as mine, then way she walks, the proud features.

" _Yes, our mother. Your my younger half-sister."_ She replies.


	23. AN

**I promised myself that I wouldn't be doing this, but I am going to put this story on a temporary Hitaus. Why? Because I have done something that I didn't want to do with this story, I have accidentally created a Mary Sue. So don't expect new chapters for a little while, I am planning on re writing a lot of this, so if you are to get an alert saying that there is a new chapter, it is probably me replacing a chapter. My apologies to everyone.**

 **Nuin Griffondor.**


	24. AN 2

**I am going to close this version of Daughter of Mordor, It will still remain up, but the story will continue on under a different title. Hope this find you well.**


	25. Final AN

**Alright the New story is up under crossover with the Hobbit, It is now Daughter of Mordor: Sons of Durin. Please head over there if you like this story.**


End file.
